Come And Knock On Our Door
by Maribor
Summary: Amy and Rory have a proposition for the Doctor because sexual tension can only last for so long before you've got to bloody do something about it! Lemony. Unabashedly slashy come Chapter 2 and from then on, so saddle up for that...If you don't enjoy the idea of Rory & the Doctor doing the old sonic-screw, you might want to move on. 11/Amy, 11/Rory, Rory/Amy & Rory/11/Amy
1. Come And Knock On Our Door

**First off, I'm not sure if this is a one-shot or not. Obviously there's room to keep it going on for a bit with smutty-goodness. Let me just say that I'm of the opinion that the whole Eleven/Amy/Rory relationship was an attempt to show a polyamorous relationship onscreen. Since its a family show they had to sort of back off a bit. But I think if this was a cable show as opposed to network, Amy's Choice would have been choosing both of them. When she says, "My boys" she really means it. Hope you like it, please read and review.**

**Come And Knock On Our Door**

"Poooooooooonnnnnd!"

Despite the seemingly endless interior of the TARDIS, the Doctor's voice always managed to reach me wherever I was. I didn't mind it, loved it actually, when he bellowed for me. Oh sure I'd take the mick out of him and he'd serve it right back but I really did love it. It gave me a bit of a thrill really. We're like that, the Doctor and me, always battling each other for power. Sure he's the Oncoming Storm and all that but I can make him blush. I can make him stammer. I can make him hard.

It's been four weeks or so since I asked him. Rory had stopped at home to take care of practical Rory things. The TARDIS isn't always accurate and she can't always promise to get us back to Leadworth before the light bill is due. Occasionally we have to stop off and take care of ordinary non-Time-Lord companion things. Anyways it was just me and the Doctor, alone on that great big ship.

After I'd told him what I wanted we found ourselves in a position very similar to after the crash of the Byzantium. This time I had him pressed against the wall in the console room but he still had that silly look on his face.

"Not a bad idea, yeah?"

"Amy..." he sputtered. "I thought we'd been through this."

"We have been through it over and over and over again and the way I see it the sexual tension isn't exactly...going down." I punctuated my last two words with a light squeeze of his cock, the outline of which I could see through his tweed trousers.

I worked fast and almost had too many hands for him but he finally got ahold of them and stilled my movements. Still, it didn't escape my notice that even with two hearts his cardiovascular system was working overtime.

"Amy, you're _married._" he said pressing his lips tightly together.

"I know. We talked. He's on board."

"What!?"

"MmHm. Anything else?"

"_I'm _married, to your daughter!" he blurted out as if it had only just suddenly occurred to him. Thinking this might stop the conversation in his tracks he looked at me with a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"In an alternate timeline that's since been wiped clean. In this world, it never happened." I said just inches away from his lips. And then he let me kiss him. I know he did. He let go of my hands and I pressed my body against his. He relaxed against me and it wasn't long before I felt his hand on the small of my back.

"I want you, Doctor, right here and right now." I whispered into his ear.

"I do not for a second believe that Rory the Roman would go along with this." he responded...unconvincingly.

I rolled my eyes.

"For a 1200 year old Time Lord you sure do miss some tricks. You think I keep the Kiss-O-Gram outfit for my health? It's at Rory's insistence along with the closet full of other costumes he likes. He's got quite the list of kinks! You should see the kind of toys that boy likes to play with."

I tried to kiss him again but he broke away from me.

"I need to think about this, Pond. Long and hard."

"Said the actress to the bishop."

He backed slowly out of the control room, as though he wasn't sure what I might do if he turned the other way. I giggled, which I admit may not have been the best reaction. And then he was gone.

That was over a month ago. The next time I'd seen him he'd acted perfectly normal. Well as normal as the Doctor ever acts, nattering on about this planet where everyone is evolving from humanoid form into pure energy so as he said, "Occasionally they'll just blink out on you like the power was cut. But you just have to be patient and wait for them to come back because anything else would be the height of rudeness. Takes awhile to get the hang of transforming into a completely different being...I ought to know."

That was that. I mentioned it to Rory but his only response was "Well Amy, you probably terrified him. The Doctor isn't used to such things."

"What you're trying to tell me that after being alive for almost a thousand years he's never had it off?"

"Of course not it's just-"

But even that conversation had gotten cut short, that time by a message from the Judoon about a planned takeover of Tesseroc 4 because of a violation of Shadow Proclamation Edict 8. Or maybe it was a takeover of Tesseroc 8 for violation of edict 4...In any case as I bounded into the console room today to answer his call I had pretty much given up.

"Pond, there you are. Just in time."

"Time for what?" I asked

"Time for a flying lesson." he said flashing that brilliant smile. He seemed to be in good spirits today, cheerful and God was that man handsome.

"Flying lesson? You're going to teach me how to fly the TARDIS?"

"Why not?" he said clapping his hands together as he approached me. "After all I trust you. Not to mention it's always a good idea to have a few extra hands around just in case. That's why I always keep a spare. Well I used to then it sprouted legs and ran off with a blonde. Doesn't matter. So, what do you say. Want to take her for a spin?"

"Uh..yeah, I'd love to. Oh my God, I'm going to fly a time machine."

"Yes you are. Amelia Pond, taking flight. Hopefully it'll work out better for you than a certain other Amelia. OK, put yourself right here."

He motioned to the central spot in front of the mass of controls and I eagerly moved into position.

"All right, what do I do." I asked with a grin.

I was surprised when I felt him move behind me, pressing his body into mine. The Doctor ran his hands down my arm until his palms eclipsed mine.

"Well, I'm going to have to _show _you."

"Oh." was all I could manage to say. He was so close to me I could feel his breath tickling my ear.

"First off, you see that lever there?"

I nodded, barely listening, mostly captivated by his changed demeanor.

"Pull it."

I did as he asked and felt the TARDIS accelerate with a hum.

"Very good, Amy. Very good."

"Thank you." I responded surprised at the timid sound of my own voice.

"So, Pond, been thinking about your proposition." he began and a moment later I felt his hand brush my hair away from my neck. "Decided to take you up on it."

"You did?" I responded, not quite believing what I was hearing.

"I did. Mash that button right there, hard as you can until the light stops blinking."

I did as he said even though I was finding it a bit difficult to catch my breath. I'd never seen the Doctor act like this before. He was always intentionally weird with his fezzes and Stetsons and wibley-wobley-timey-wimey, and he was always unintentionally attractive with his floppy hair and that smile and the way he smelled when he brushed past you in that ridiculous tweed jacket. But this was different, this was on purpose, this was the Doctor being sexy, with me, his Amy.

"Tried this once before of course, long time ago. Stopped in to see Caligula and got wrapped up in a very complicated orgy thing. Lots of togas and women. Somehow managed to avoid wine. Bacchanalias aren't all they're cracked up to be."

"So, you know what we're proposing then?"

He grinned against my shoulder before planting a kiss there.

"You're proposing that I share you. Or perhaps not just you, maybe Rory too. Maybe we all share each other. Done that before as well. Long time ago, always meant to pick it back up again. Never been short on offers mind you it's just that the timing was always wrong. Not to mention I like being the pretty one in the relationship and that's not going to happen with someone who once was and will be called The Face of Boe. So if Rory's in play, as it were I'm game for that too. Never done that in here before, might set the cloister bell off. Won't Shakespeare be jealous?"

"Doctor," I said breathlessly "You're babbling."

"That's a fair cop."

I tried to turn around in his arms but he held me in place.

"Oh no no. See I have a mind of what you want to do. You think you'll spin about and we'll suddenly be on equal footing, partners in this whole matter. Not just yet, not after all the teasing and flirting and the flitting about in these oh so short skirts. I won't have all the power mind you. I rather like it when you get all...how did you once put it? 'Heel, boy.' But make no mistake for right now, for this moment, I'm in charge."

He deftly lifted my skirt until it was around my hips and put his hand just above the waistband of my underwear.

"I know how you see me, Amy." he continued. "Poor old Doctor. Hasn't had a rise since the universe was young. Two hearts, no dick?"

"No, I didn't think that...well not exactly. I just thought maybe there was some sort of Time Lord rule against it." I wasn't even sure what I was saying anymore, all I knew was that I wanted him to touch me, just put his hand between my legs and take me where he wanted. Just like I was his blue box.

He chuckled softly behind me and I wasn't sure if maybe he'd heard my thoughts.

"No, there are no Time Lord laws against it and even if there were..." he trailed off.

I put my hand over his trying to force it downwards, trying to force it into my knickers but he was immovable.

"I would think that the girl who waited might have developed a bit more patience than that."

"You're going to drag this out, aren't you Doctor." I whined impatiently.

"As long as I possibly can. Amelia, I have pleasured more women, across more galaxies for more centuries than you could possibly imagine. And rest assured, I know precisely how to handle you."

He whispered those words into my ear slowly, hotly and I went a bit weak-kneed in anticipation.

Still I wanted to challenge him, to play with him, that was half the fun.

I reached my arm back until my fingers were in his hair, giving the slightest little tug I said; "Somehow I imagine you'd be a little less chatty in this situation and a bit less know-it-all."

In response to my tug I felt his teeth nip at my neck, I moaned in response.

"You don't think I hear you and Rory at night. Or you alone. Those cries ping-ponging back and forth. Oh Doctor, Oh Rory, Oh Doctor, Oh Rory-"

Finally and unexpectedly he moved his hand downwards and smoothly into my underwear. When his finger brushed my clit my breath caught in my throat. My body pitched forward and with one hand I grasped the railing for support, the other I put on his wrist to hold it in place.

"Oh Doctor..."

"Precisely. While you're up there, Pond, flip that sensor to your left."

I did as he instructed, powerless to do otherwise. The Doctor hadn't stopped his ministrations and I found my body jerking in response to every delicious touch. It was happening, my ultimate fantasy was coming true. I heard the Doctor groan behind me and felt his cock pressing against me. All that was separating us was the material of our clothes. He slipped a finger inside of me, teasing a bit before he found my g-spot with laser like precision, still using his dextrous thumb to massage my clit just about signaled curtains for me.

My face felt red hot and my lips parted as I felt all that delicious pressure rising up in me.

"Doctor...I'm coming."

"So you are, but you might want to turn that crank just in front of you or else we'll end up punching a hole right through the Renaissance and that wouldn't be good for anybody."

I put both hands on the railing, squeezing tight around his finger inside of me and grinding against his hand as I came.

"Never mind, I'll do it myself." he said a smile in his voice.

I was left breathless, weak. Rory, bless, had never quite found that spot. Not that I'd ever been unsatisfied by him, but this was...well as of yet I didn't have any words for what this was.

The TARDIS hummed around us but the sound I heard most clearly was the mingling of his breathy gasps for air and my own.

Slowly he removed his hand from me and I cried out in protest. Holding a long and glistening finger in front of my face.

"Oh look, a wet Pond."

I smiled and taking the invitation I extended my tongue and licked his finger. Then growing more bold I grabbed his hand and took the whole finger in my mouth, sucking it lustily.

"You bad, bad girl. Who ever taught you such things?" he asked with a sexy smirk.

"I learned how to improvise from the best. Think of this as a preview of things to come, Doctor." I said before returning to my work.

He groaned with approval as his free hand crept beneath my shirt to cup my breast and bring the nipple to a hard, pink peak. I liked eliciting these sounds from him, the unexpected gasps and grunts. I didn't want to rush the moment, didn't want to rush anything but I was getting so impatient and so damned hot.

Eventually I pulled away from his finger and wriggled out of my underpants leaving them in a pool on the floor, hanging about one ankle. Leaning forward on the railing I pressed my bottom against him, clearly stating my invitation.

"Please Doctor..." I begged, peering at him over my shoulder, not quite able to ask for what I needed. It was funny but not surprising to discover that even now, he left me speechless. I was his, always had been and I had total faith that my Doctor would give me exactly what I needed.

The face that looked back at me was hungry, eager and not quite in that perfect, Gallifreyan mask of control. This was raw and unchained, it frightened me and made me eagerly wriggle my toes.

I heard the rustle of material as he unfastened his pants and freed his cock.

"Please, what?" he growled.

I pressed my lips together in delighted frustration.

"Please, Doctor, now, right now..."

He whispered just one word, "Amy." so lovingly and so softly I barely heard him and then he was inside me. The only way to describe it was perfect, he felt perfect, his size was perfect and I let out a breathy squeal as he finished the first thrust.

Having him inside me, _finally_ inside me was like the soothing of an age old ache and I pushed back against the bar to a near standing position and turned my head so I could see just a bit of his face. He was so open, so vulnerable, so old and young, so sexy and sweet. And the way he was looking at me was the way I'd always wanted him to see me. We shared a slightly awkward kiss that left me gasping for breath.

I bent my knees to take more of him and he groaned and muttered something in a language I didn't understand that sounded like a swear. He was good, he wasn't kidding, he was really, really good. Every place I wanted his hands, his lips, his eyes, every place I need to be touched his hands found it, sometimes before I even knew. There were more than a few times my knees went a bit jelly and it was only his hands that held me up.

"We're almost there, Pond." he whispered in my ear never breaking his rhythm.

"I know," I breathed. "Doctor...you're...amazing..."

"Never get tired of hearing that. But try and hang on Amy, it's so much better if you coincide it with the landing, trust me."

I heard the wheeze of the TARDIS engines begin and I watched him throw one last sensor but I couldn't stave it off any longer. I came, possibly probably louder and harder than I ever had before. As I was still riding that wave the Doctor's hips began to work erratically and I heard him moan as he held me tightly against him.

The TARDIS landed and we stood there sweaty, straining for breath, still enjoying the jerks and jumps of tired muscles, satisfied bodies and pleasure flooded brains.

I was the first to pull away but only so I could turn and face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly a gesture he returned with eagerness.

"Amelia...Amelia..." he said again and again the words getting lost against my lips, my neck and my hair.

We stood like that for maybe a moment or so, maybe minutes, maybe a half an hour. Eventually we were startled by a knock at the door.

"Um, hello." came Rory's voice from outside. "I think I left my key inside. Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to do that but can you let me in anyways. I'm ready to get a move on."

The Doctor smiled at me and I grinned back.

"You'd better get yourself sorted out." I said gesturing to his state of undress.

"And you'd better pull your knickers up, your husbands outside."

We got dressed quickly but without embarrassment and I smoothed down my hair and his jacket as best I could.

I opened the door and saw Rory's face immediately change from sheepish to dismayed.

"Amy!" he said peering past me to look at the Doctor. Heaven only knows what look he had on his face.

"What?" I said suddenly worried, not having expected him to notice so quickly and certainly not expecting this reaction.

In exasperation he threw his hands into the air.

"Look at you. You started without me!"

Rory approached me and put a hand around me waist. To my surprise he jerked me to him and claimed my mouth with an unusually passionate kiss.

Looking at me with a sly grin he soon turned his gaze back to our friend who was leaning casually against the console.

"Doctor, can't she ever just _wait_?"


	2. We've Been Waiting For You

**So here we are, I just couldn't let this story go and had to add a bit more. This is from the Doctors point of view, a bit after his encounter with Amy. Expect some slash, expect some ****telepathy. More to come. Hope you like it, please read and _please, please review_.**

** We've Been Waiting For You**

My bedroom for the most part goes unused. I'm not much for sleeping, sleeping is boring like Sundays and porridge and due dates for library books. Generally sleep and bedrooms and jim-jams are all to be avoided but today lets just say I felt a bit like indulging.

Had I gone too far? Not certain, don't think so but these things have a way unravelling and then sort of re-ravelling and knotting themselves up into a big ball of awful. I don't want that but dear gods what happened earlier was so human, so primal, so exciting!

I haven't wanked this much since I was 75. Literally it's been virtually non stop since I left their sight, like some salacious little clockwork... ever since Amelia and I...there it goes again. Just one stray thought about red hair, smooth skin and the impossible body of the impossible Amy Pond and I'm stiff as you please.

In cases like this Timelord durability is not an asset, as soon as I've had one off the wrist my mind and body start crying out for another. I can see all space and time, everything that could be, has been, will be and should be and one interlude with the promise of more has become the ultimate distraction. This is all so incredibly unlike me, well the current me, the 9th me was a bit of a deviant, all that leather, could anyone be surprised?

Alright, so I've never actually done anything like this before. No bacchanalias, no orgies, though I did land in the middle of a 1970's key party once...so many mustaches. Rule number one, the Doctor lies and sometimes its just to puff up his own ego and give himself a spot of courage. Its the same reason he oft times refers to himself in the third person like he's doing now. Okay, I'll stop.

Back to the immediate situation, the fact that I am at this moment so dismayingly randy I can't even have a few peaceful moments of sleep. Nothing to do but try yet again I suppose. There must be a point of exhaustion, even for me.

I close my eyes and immediately see Amelia, above me, riding me, her eyes shut, her lips parted, that firey red hair a tousled mess. And I'm off again, hand shoved down my trousers like a schoolboy who's finally discovered the best toy he'll ever have.

Fantasies! I'm having fantasies, this is new, well again, new for this me. The thoughts _he_ used to have about Rose and not just sometimes, constantly. There's a reason he wore that trench coat and let me tell you it wasn't a fashion statement. Comparing the two Rose and Amy was hardly even a comparison it seemed. It was that way sometimes, intense love (was it love? I can't even remember) in one body fleeting fondness in the next. For me, right now there was only Amy and the promises of what was to come.

I wrap my hand around my erect cock resolutely, one last good proper wank of the old John Thomas and then its off to bed, I mean it Doctor. I started, slow and steady there in the dark of my room, quickly getting lost in the sensation. I barely heard my door open but then again barely for a Timelord was the equivalent of a veritable blaring siren for a human.

I released ...and grabbed my screwdriver. It cast a soft green glow in the room illuminating the shadow figure.

"Oh, its you." I said with surprise. "Is anything...wrong?"

A shake of the head no. No words. A choice. Okay, if that's the game, then that's the game.

The shadow approached, kneeling next to the bed, silently requesting, asking me something...I could almost hear the thoughts.

"No, you weren't disturbing me. I was..." I shifted in bed, feeling embarrassed. How long since I'd felt embarrassed, it was slightly delightful. "Come to talk?" Suddenly I went from being embarrassed to being worried. Was this it? Was this the great big ball of re-ravelled not-so-goodness? "Are you regretting it?"

The lips against mine were soft, unexpected but welcome.

"Not regret then I assume. Needed the cover of darkness, eh? Believe it or not, I understand."

"No, of course not, never for a moment thought you were ashamed."

Ah, I _was_ reading thoughts, a byproduct of the intimacy of our connection.

"Why not climb inside?" I said lifting up the covers. "This bed comfortably holds two, well actually it comfortably holds seven. I like room to stretch out."

I made room and not long after we were locked in an embrace and a kiss that made my hearts beat in thundering unison.

"Of course, I understand. Not sure how far I want to go either...at least right now." I said breathily. "But what could it hurt to get a bit more comfortable?"

The undressing happened in a bit of a blur and like that we were naked, all warmth and limbs and kisses and-

"Oh my..." A hand wrapped around me in the darkness and I gritted my teeth at the wonderful sensation. After a moment it paused.

"Well, thank you very much, I'll admit to you that I do try and focus on it whenever I regenerate. Not that its the size of the TARDIS that matters but rather the motion of the time vortex, so to speak. I- yes quite right...babbling again."

I was now painfully erect, the soft, stroking ministrations of my partner doing nothing to abate my situation. When the words "Would you like me to..." began forming in my head I blurted out "Yes!" in response before I had a good idea as to what the offer was. Nervous! I was nervous again and blushing. Cheeks as red as apples no doubt. Lips worked their way down my body, focusing on parts sometimes neglected. Soft, wet kisses on my chest, my ribs, my hip bones. When those same lips closed gently but firmly around my cock I felt a groan of arousal escape through my open lips even I hadn't seen coming.

Affectionate laughter.

"Yes," I responded breathlessly "I would have thought so as well but it seemed to only make me more..." Less tentative licking and sucking drove a good deal of thoughts from my head and for a Timelord that's no easy feat. "I've been wanking since I left the console." I confessed.

More affectionate laughter rang through my head and I smiled in the darkness. A warm hand around my jewels squeezing lightly drove the smile from my face replacing it with a look of absolute ecstasy. I arched up a bit and let my fingers sink into the thick and silky head of hair bobbing above my groin.

I could hear myself moaning, loudly, unabashedly but beneath that I could hear arousal that wasn't my own and I so wished I could see what was happening.

The tugging of the hand, the lips, the warmth, the wet, the pressure, the ache and I felt my knackers draw up sharply.

"I can't...last." I managed to eek out.

"Don't try." came the response and with eyes tightly shut I came grunting and moaning into that waiting mouth which unflaggingly maintained blissful contact. I heard the same sounds mirrored from below, all the same energy and heat and magic. We lay there in our respective places and positions, breathing settling the three hearts between us returning to normal rhythm.

"Come here, you beauty." I said tugging gently, wanting us to be pressed together again, chest to chest, face to face. And then we were, more kissing, more caresseing and then finally I felt the peace of a head resting on my chest, two bodies spent and happy in a loose embrace.

The words I dreaded followed. I'm greedy, the greedy old Doctor dreading instead of appreciating.

"I know, Rory. Mustn't keep her waiting."

Another kiss.

"Yes, it was wasn't it? And may I say for a beginner you did a cracking good job. I may actually be able to get to sleep."

He smiled and pulled away from me and I felt the loss, keenly.

Another unspoken goodbye between us and he almost gone before stopping at the door.

"You know, Doctor," he said speaking aloud for the first time. "We always wanted this...both of us. We've just been waiting for you."

And then he was gone.

I pulled the covers up around my shoulders like a child and turned onto my side.

God, I loved them both didn't I. Silly Doctor, thought I could just let them go, did I? No, no far too selfish for that. Its going to be even harder now, when the time comes.

Amy's idea, Amy's daft idea to put us all together like this and damned if I wasn't looking forward to more, expecting it, craving their bodies and their minds like sweets at Christmas time. Hoping with my typical amount of vanity that they were craving me.

Thoughts of Amy and the romp with Rory had done the trick, I felt my body drifting off.

But I couldn't help but wonder, what was Rory telling her right now? What was she thinking? What were they doing just this second? And when would all this happen again?

How delightful it was to be in the dark.

How exciting not to know.


	3. There's A Lovable Space That Needs Your

**Ok kids, this is Part 3 and its from Rory the Romans point of view. A little Rory/Amy smut with mentions of Rory/Doctor. Hope you guys are liking this, please give a read and review and let me know what you think. **

** There's A Lovable Space That Needs Your Face **

I'm never happier than when I have my face buried between Amy's thighs. Since I was about 15 it's been one of the only places I've wanted to be. That was the age, I think, that she became firmly rooted into my psyche, just the way the Doctor is rooted into hers. That was also the age I started studying, really, properly, studying, making sure that I would get it right. By the time I was finished poring over a combination of medical textbooks and gents magazines, I could find a clitoris blindfolded. Labia majora, no problem. Labia minora, come on, give me a challenge! I'd even worked out my own technique that I'd perfected on a very agreeable half of an orange. I. Was. Prepared. I'll never forget the look on her face after the first time she let me have a go...some 4 years after I started practicing. She'd propped up on her elbows, her hair a mess her face flushed.

"Rory," she'd said, unable to hide her pleasant shock, I tried not to take the shock personally. "What was that, then?"

I shrugged, doing my best to look casual. Ever since then, well, I've only gotten better. That's not boasting, it's just the truth. No matter what our issues have been, Amy and I have always gotten on like gangbusters in bed. Our relationship can handle anything, we even survived bunkbeds.

So here I was, right where I always want to be, hard as a rock, working my magic...ok, yeah, I probably shouldn't say that again, huh?

"Oh, God, Rory...then what happened." she moaned and wiggled even when I tried to hold her still. I put my hands under her bottom lifting her up slightly and pulling her closer to me.

She squealed and after a bit of maneuvering I was able to hold her up, pelvis tilted, with one hand and awkwardly squeeze my aching cock with the other.

"Well," I said pulling my mouth away from her wetness just for a moment. "Then I went down on him, a bit like I'm doing to you."

"You did!?" she asked and I heard the incredulity and envy in her voice. "How did you know what to do?"

"Kind of familiar with the equipment." I said before parting her lips again with my tongue. I toyed her clit just enough to make her gasp before trailing away from it to concentrate elsewhere.

She'd been begging to know what had happened since I'd returned that night. When I saw how greedily eager she was I decided to tease her with it. It was fun having something over on Amy, far too much fun to pass up an opportunity to let it the info slip out in little dribs and drabs.

"Rory, ...did you like it?"

I broke away from her for a moment and as I kissed her inner thigh I thought back to the night with the Doctor. His hands, his mouth, being pressed against him, the feeling as his surprisingly sized cock slid past my lips.

"It's not that I...I mean when I left our room I wasn't even intending to head there it was like something drew me. You don't think the TARDIS is..."

"Less talking. Or if you're going to talk stop beating around the bush and tell me."

I gave her thigh a playful, gentle bite before continuing.

"I didn't even know I was going to kiss him, it just happened. There's just something about the Doctor... Truth is, I loved it, Amy. Every, bloody second."

She moaned, wordlessly, apparently pleased by my summary and grabbed a handful of my hair...hard, just the way I liked it.

"The vibe..."

The toys. Loved it when she asked for the toys, loved it even better when she did it wearing a nurses uniform. I hadn't wanted to wait for her to change into a costume tonight though, I was too eager.

"Which one?" I asked reaching for the silk pouch on the nightstand next to our bed. Opening it I pulled out the two nearly identical dildos. "The Doctor or Rory?"

"Looking forward to the real Rory a bit later, yeah? So lets go with the Doctor."

"Doctor it is." I said placing my namesake back in its housing.

She settled back and I began to rub the toy against her most sensitive of skin, teasing her entrance, pulling back when she wanted it most.

"He said he can hear us, you know." she managed breathlessly. "He told me he can hear me calling both of your names, sometimes."

"Good, then I hope he hears this." I eased the toy inside of her, watching as it disappeared before eclipsing her clit with my lips. She shuddered and pushed firmly against me and I began to work the toy in and out of her, using a rhythm that was different but complementary to the one I implemented with my mouth.

The metronome of her cries, the cries that drove me absolutely crazy began to fill the room.

"Doctor...Rory, Ohh Doctor...ohh Rory, Doctor. Rory. Doctor. Rory. Doctor. Rory. Doctor! Rory! Doctoooor... Roryyyyyyy!"

She came, hard, and I watched and felt her muscles tighten. Her hips bucked and still I kept contact with that swollen, glorious clit. As her body settled, I pulled back a bit and slowly removed the toy. She propped up to look at me, her eyelids heavy, her lips painted with a cheshire smile.

I met her eyes, held up the toy and popped it in my mouth like a lolly before slowly pulling it out, enjoying her flavors on my tongue.

Amy groaned with that impatience that I found so adorable.

"Get up here." she said motioning me into her arms.

I eagerly put the toy aside, a moment later we were kissing and a moment after that I was inside her. At the sensation I wrenched my lips away from her and groaned loudly against her shoulder.

Amy felt right, she always felt so right.

"I want to see you with him." she said suddenly before nibbling my ear.

I started a slow thrusting rhythm and shut my eyes tightly trying not to come in the first few seconds.

"I want to see you with him." I responded, excited at the prospect. I'd been so irritated that I'd missed them the first time it had happened. My wife with the Doctor. When she'd started to tell me how he'd bent her over the console I'd barely let her finish the story before tearing her clothes off. But imagining it and hearing her purr out the story as we made love was only half as good as witnessing it myself.

"I told him you were kinky." she said with a breathy giggle. I must have just then hit the perfect spot because she gasped and tightened around me. "Harder, Rory." she whispered and I happily obliged. We went on like that, for how long I don't know. There was only the sound of us breathing, moaning, an occasional whimper from her or a grunt from me.

"And he wants to see us together." she added suddenly, her voice lilting higher on the last word.

"Amy..." I said through nearly gritted teeth

"...I'm coming..." she said finishing my sentence for both of us.

I forced myself to keep my eyes open, to watch her come as I came, as we both came together. Her eyelids fluttered, her lips parted, her brow furrowed and her face went the loveliest, flush of pink. God, I loved her, I loved her, every inch, every part of her, every quirk, every pout, everything.

As always I was reluctant to part from her but having her head rest upon my chest, my hand in her hair was just as wonderful.

Amy yawned which made me yawn as she settled herself against me, ready for sleep.

"Do you want him? Do you want him...completely?" she asked drowsily.

This I didn't have an answer to. "I don't know. Maybe. The other night made me realize, everything with the Doctor is the same, like the travelling. You get into the most impossible situations with him. You agree to the most impossible things and despite the fact that everything you've ever done up until that moment tells you you're going to regret this when its over, you never, ever do. And it turns out to be the best decision you ever made. Maybe I do want him."

Her breathing had slowed and it was obvious she'd fallen sound asleep. I chuckled and pulled her closer to me before planting a kiss on her head.

"I love you, Rory. I really, truly, properly love you." she mumbled some ten minutes later.

"I love you too, Amy." I responded with a smile before returning to my own thoughts.

I would have figured I'd feel differently when she asked. When she'd proposed bringing the Doctor into our bed. I'd have thought I'd grouse. That I'd balk at the idea, at the implication that I'm not enough. Maybe the old Rory would have. Maybe the Rory before the Pandorica, the Rory before House, the Rory before Two Streams. Amy loves me and I love her and we've proven it to one another again and again and again, enough to last a thousand lifetimes. Plastic or not, I remember it, I remember it all, I'm more than twice as old as the Doctor and I've seen so much. I had two thousand years to think about what mattered and who mattered and it always came down to this. Two people, no matter what, no matter where, no matter how long, have always been there for me; Amy and the Doctor, and I love them both. I want them both, just as she wants both of us. Damn being conventional, I want to make room for him, there's room enough for all of us.

There's space.

There's so much space.


	4. Take A Step That Is New

**_Ok, this is just a little tiny taste of what's to come. I hadn't even intended on writing it tonight but the muses were insistent. I think I'm just really into this story, I'm finally putting Rory, The Doctor and Eleven in all the places and positions I've ever wanted them._**

**_Thank you, thank you, thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites! That keeps me going and it makes me happy that some of you out there are digging this as much as I am. But I'm terribly GREEDY so please, keep the reviews coming!_**

**_Again this is just a little short supplemental story, Amy's point of view as she and Rory try to tidy up everything in preparation for the Doctor's arrival._**

**Take A Step That Is New**

"Keep cleaning, Rory!" I said hurriedly arranging and rearranging our knick-knacks.

"Amy, I don't think the Doctor is especially concerned with what direction our tchotchke are facing. Rory responded. "I've dusted, I've re-dusted after you told me it wasn't good enough the first time. I've had the TARDIS clean our clothes, all of our clothes. I've changed our bedding and then put on different new bedding because you didn't like the color scheme. I lit the candles then blew them out because you thought the Doctor wouldn't like the smell of fig. Everything is spotless, everything is ready." He moved behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Not to mention, I think he's just coming here for us."

He was right, I knew he was right but still I had to protest.

"He does care, Rory, he cares about things like this. He notices everything! He once told me he's worse than everybody's Aunt."

"What does that even _mean_?"

"I don't know..." I whined. I leaned back against him and surveyed our room. "I just want everything to be perfect. "Oh, God, Rory, what am I going to wear?"

"Ok, thinking way too hard about this. It's supposed to be fun, it's supposed to be about us."

"I know...but aren't you the slightest bit nervous?"

"Yeah, of course, yeah." he said running a hand through his hair. I watched as Rory plunked down on our bed and looked up at me. "But he's excited, he's eager, he really wants this to happen. You heard him..."

I had heard him. Not two days ago, in the console room Rory and I had flanked the Doctor. He was seated in that little harness, ridiculous goggles on, torch in one hand sonic screwdriver in the other. It had seemed just as good a time as any.

"We were thinking-" I'd begun

"Were you now, that's always a dangerous path to go down...except when it's not."

"Doctor," tried Rory, "We were thinking maybe we could set a date."

"A date? A date for what?" he said playing dumb. "Are we going somewhere?"

A spark flared out and he ducked away, narrowly missing setting his hair on fire.

"You know for what, our...proposition. I...we think its time that it include all of us, together..at once." I countered.

He didn't answer but I could swear I saw the screwdriver go a bit wobbly in his hand before his wrist steadied it.

"Ahhh..yes...that...so we're making solid plans now. Like definite, binding dates? That sounds like something quite different. Sounds like a very...new...step." he said before clearing his throat, twice.

It didn't take me long to get frustrated, I wasn't going to let him get all weird and cut off and try to pull away from us.

I grabbed his braces suddenly and yanked him to me. He had to hold onto the harness straps to avoid tumbling out as I brought him face to face with me.

"Look here, Raggedy Man. I know you're used to playing with words and dancing around things and all that sleight of hand and such. But this is serious, now we're asking you if you'd like to join us. We know you're nervous, we are too but don't act like you don't want to just because you're too chicken to say; 'Rory, Amy this is a big step and I, big important Timelord, am a bit frightened. Okay?'"

At that point he'd looked properly chastened and lowered his head. Rory seemed a might horrified by what I'd done and said but then I always had a way of horrifying Rory. The Doctor removed his goggle and looked at both of us.

"Quite right, Ponds. I'm sorry. No call to be glib. Sometimes my nervousness takes the form of something slightly resembling a horse's arse. Forgive me?"

He asked with such plaintive sincerity that I forgave him immediately.

"Of course." I let go of his braces and he swung gently back into place.

"I'd like that, very much in fact. Timing couldn't be better, The TARDIS is going to be out of commision for a while. Every 300 years or so I have to do a total overhaul and she needs a good 3 to 4 days to process all the changes."

"Great!" Rory piped up and the Doctor and I smiled as my husbands face went red "I sounded really excited there for a moment. Good thing no one noticed." he said before clearing his throat.

"It's all right Rory, I'm a bit excited myself." the Doctor responded.

I stood there amazed, watching the Doctor fight and lose the battle to keep a shy smile away from his lips. My shy Doctor.

I wanted to kiss him but Rory beat me to it. Approaching the Doctor he'd put his hand under his chin, lifted his face up and pressed their lips together. It was the first time I'd seen it and crickey but it was hot. I found myself squeezing my thighs together trying to quell the sensation suddenly rising between my legs. My mind drifted back as it had so often recently to feeling the Doctor inside me, behind me, mastering me like I'd always wanted him to. When I'd snapped back to myself I found them both looking at me, each wearing a similar, bemused smile.

"She didn't hear us at all." Rory said with a laugh.

"Still, I think we can take that as a yes." The Doctor responded.

Let them have their laugh, I'd thought. I didn't care, I was going to have my boys.

"I don't know what you asked," I said approaching the Doctor where he still hung in the harness. "But yeah, the answer is yes." I stepped astride him and grabbing the harness straps lowered myself onto his lap, both of us then suspended in mid air.

He groaned immediately and shut his eyes. Rory watched me, lust rising in his gaze before he took the opportunity to kiss the Doctor again.

I was wet already as I started to grind against him and immediately felt him rise to the occasion.

"So, tonight then?" I asked.

He groaned again and said something that was muffled by Rory's hungry mouth.

"Mmphh mph."

"Come again?"

I saw his eyebrows raise at my choice of words and he pulled away from Rory only momentarily to answer me.

"Amy, I can't."

"Oohh wrong answer." I let myself grind against him again, the sensation garnering a moan from both of us.

"Really, Amy..." he began suddenly breathless, "I can't, if I don't fix the TARDIS now they'll be badness and sparks and things and boom! He extended one hand backward to yank Rory down for another deep kiss and with his other hand he pulled against him hard.

"Ok, when then?" I pressed him.

We soon became an even more intricately tangled mass of limbs as Rory's hand crept beneath my shirt to fondle my breasts.

"Umm.." the Doctor began but then let his sentence drop off.

I came down hard on him again, raising my hips before dropping them, feeling the stiffness of his cock within his trousers brush against me through the thin material of my knickers.

"Two nights from now." he said with a weak burst. "Please, you two, just give me two nights."

"I don't know that we want to wait that long." Rory said. I saw the bulge in his trousers and couldn't imagine which one of them I wanted first.

The Doctor whined, he actually whined and I giggled before giving his nipple a tweak through his shirt.

"Please, please listen. I swear just give me a bit of time I...I...God Lord, Rory you smell fantastic. Amy, just move your hips, please, just once more..."

"Ok, ok." Rory said and I could hear the reluctant resoluteness of his voice. "Come along, Amy. If the Doctor says he's busy now then we should leave him to it."

Rory offered me his hand and with a pout I raised myself off the Doctors lap. We left the small space, and stood on the landing just before the stairs watching him. Rory was behind me pressed close and I could feel his erection fighting against the zipper of his trousers. The Doctor looked a mess. Hair disheveled, out of breath, shirt untucked, and sporting a sizeable erection I had to restrain myself from heading back to.

"You can't seriously just leave me like this." he said so forlornly.

"Well you're otherwise engaged." Rory said "But that doesn't mean we can't go off somewhere and practice."

"You're busy," I said agreeing lightly, "You've got loads of work to do."

"You are an evil one, Pond. I've met a lot of diabolical, unscrupulous, dangerous, dangerous women in my day but you may take the cake."

"Doesn't she, though?" Rory responded with a smile. I grinned and turned to kiss him. After I'd finished I whispered something in his ear.

"And you, Roranicus, just as bad as her. Of all the coldhearted things to do to a person."

The edge to the Doctors voice, with its playful danger, its threat of a sexual price he intended to make us pay made me shiver with expectancy.

Placing a hand on Rory's shoulder to steady myself I waited as my husband placed his hands under my skirt.

"You're right Doctor, we can't just leave you with nothing. Amy had a wonderful idea."

As I'd instructed he tugged at my panties loosening them from my hips, I wiggled them the rest of the way down my leg. I stepped out of them and Rory picked them up off the grated floor.

He held them to his face and inhaled deeply before offering the Doctor a lusty grin.

"Something to remember us by." he said before tossing them in the Doctor's direction. he caught them with ease and just touching the material seemed to make him groan.

"I'd throw you mine," Rory joked "But I don't think it would have the same effect."

We both laughed but the poor Doctor all strained and hard seemed in no mood for humor.

"See you bright and early tomorrow, Doctor." I said as we ascended the steps.

"Just two nights? Right?" Rory added.

The Doctor was raging, horny, frustrated and delighted at this unexpected foreplay. He bellowed after us.

"I'm going to get you for this! Both of you! When you beg for more, for a respite, for harder, faster, slower, 'Oh, touch me just there, Doctor' and I make you wait, I make you plead, I make you squirm. You're going to remember this moment, you'll remember how you left me, you'll remember the reason I won't let you come just yet, you'll remember that you awoke the stamina of a Timelord...and you're gonna love it."

Rory and I barely made it to our room, in fact we tumbled to the floor halfway in and halfway out, chests heaving, the Doctors words ringing in our ears. We went at it, right there in the archway of our bedroom, me grasping the wooden frame for support as his hips thundered against mine. We hadn't meant it as a final tease for the Doctor, it had just happened that way, but still, down the twisting corridor we could hear his frustrated growl.


	5. Come And Dance On Our Floor

_**Hi, me again. Nearly 7 AM but I just had to polish this up and get it out there. I was halfway finished with it when I posted Chapter 4 yesterday morning and I couldn't wait to get back to it today. Ok, here we are Chapter 5, Amy's point of view again. I'm going to try and stretch this out, maybe one or two more chapters to go before its done. But here at least is the start of the three of them, all together. Yet again thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites. Its such a treat to open my email and see 'em. I notice there can be a bit of a steep dropoff in numbers between the people who read Chapter 1 and then maybe get turned off by 11/Rory in Chapter 2. So thank you guys for being cool and sticking with it/me. All right, read, enjoy (hopefully) and please, please, please review. It's 7 in the morning, I'm going to sleep!**_

_**Oh and Ravan-Skala is the planet Amy mentions at the start of The God Complex.**_

_**"Let's go to Ravan-Skala," he says. "The people are six hundred feet tall, you have to talk to them in hot air balloons, and the tourist information center is made of one of their hats," he says. I'm sorry, but I don't see any huge hats."**_

**Come And Dance On Our Floor**

When I touched him on the shoulder he let go with a nervous laugh.

"Amy!" he said, his voice a bit too high and squeaky to pass for casual. "You just caught me."

"Did I now?"

"Yes, I'd just popped off to my room for a bit, taking care of a few things. Came back here to set her down, someplace quiet, so we won't be disturbed."

I came and stood behind him, and curled my body into his. My palms crept up to his pecs as I rested my head on his shoulder.

It still felt strange to have the leeway to be so bold with him, but he didn't shrink away. In fact I felt him lean back a bit as his hands came up to hold mine in place.

The wheezing sound of the TARDIS landing filled out ears and then, as we touched down, faded away.

"You look lovely, by the way." he said softly.

I wasn't dressed that differently, somehow the idea of wearing something out of character or posh made both Rory and I feel weird. I opted for a simple blouse neither of them had seen me in and skirt.

"I crept up behind you, you didn't even see me!" I protested, giving his ear a playful nibble.

"You always look lovely." he responded simply.

I smiled and grasping his large hand in mine turned and started to tug him away from his beloved console.

"Come on, its time."

He grinned and without hesitation began to follow me.

"Feel like you're cheating on her?" I asked pulling him along.

"Who?"

"The TARDIS, you seemed kind of sad to be leaving her."

"Oh. Thought you meant someone else. No, no, she and I have an open relationship. Not sad, Pond, not at all. For once I'm both happy and untroubled. I don't quite know what to do with myself."

"I can think of a few things." I flirted. "So, you and other companions. Ever fancied them?"

"Perhaps, one or two." he admitted grudgingly.

"Ever...?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I mean, I don't want you to think of me as some sort of space lothario, flying about capturing unsuspecting hot people and seducing them in my lair."

"You got a lair? Oh poor sad Doctor, do you think _this_is a lair?".

'I'm over 1000 years old, Amy, occasionally I have run across people I've wanted to shag. Plus I'm a bit on a roll in the face department lately as far as regenerations go. Attracting them like flies now." he said proudly. "And yes the TARDIS is very lair like, you should see how I can adjust the lighting!"

"Guys too?"

"Of course, we don't have the same weirdness about sex on Gallifrey as you lot. Or rather we didn't. Never should have told Jack that. I've had to fight him off the last two regenerations. One of these days I'm just going to grow weary and give him a try."

"But you haven't shagged, I mean not companions?"

The Doctor sighed deeply. "No, you're...my first."

He stopped our walk down the corridor and turned to look at me. "Amy, this isn't just a romp for me. Not just a silly shag. It means something. It matters."

I hesitated to continue but I had to ask. I had to know.

"What about…our daughter? Isn't she the love of your life." The second it was out of my mouth I regretted it. What if he agreed with me? What is he said this is a mistake and strode away? Instead he just sighed, and adjusted his jaw while running a hand through his hair.

"Time travel makes things complicated, even love. I love River and in years to come I may fall in love with her more deeply than I've loved anyone else. I'm going to tell her…my name. But Amy, I have loved and lost and loved again more than any person had right or cause to. Knowing what I'll be and want in the future cannot stop me from being what I am and wanting what I want now. I won't allow it to. Does that make sense?"

He looked so sad and so scared and so young, all I could think to do was hug him. He in turn hugged me back ferociously.

"Yeah, it makes sense."

"I love you both, right here, right now." he whispered into my hair. "i just want something perfect and lovely and human tonight and I don't want to worry about _time_."

"Well then," I said pulling back from him and kissing his forehead in benediction. "This calls for the one phrase I can remember from French class. Allons-y!" I set off again down the hallway jogging and pulling him after me giggling the whole way barely noticing the funny look on his face.

"Indeed," he said after a moment. "Geronimo!"

"So...this is your room." he said upon arriving barely bothering to hide his disdain. "It's very...you."

"Well that wasn't at all insincere or insulting." Rory said and I touched his arm whispering; "I told you he notices everything!"

The Doctor walked directly over to out knick knacks and picked up a figurine of a cat my Aunt had given me when I was five. He stared at it like it was the alien and then put it back down.

A few moments of awkward silence followed and I shuffled my feet worried that if things went downhill they'd go fast.

"Well...how do we?..." The Doctor began.

"Should we all just, maybe get naked?" Rory asked and the Doctor looked at him like he was mad.

"Well that sounds absolutely organic doesn't it, Rory. No we are not all just going to get naked."

"That does seem a bit...weird." I agreed.

"Pardon me for just trying to get the ball rolling." Rory huffed.

"Did I ever tell you I went to a planet once where clothing was against the law?" the Doctor began, happy to take centre stage. "Apparently only the most nefarious of people ever bothered to get dressed and that was because they were hiding something. And let me tell you this was a planet where you couldn't hide anything. Stepped out of the TARDIS and got thrown right in jail and they wouldn't let me out until I stripped down to the altogether. Which leads me to the story of how I eventually wound up on their currency or rather one specific part of me did. You see-"

"No, no, Rory, make him stop talking. His talking is decreasing the relative sexiness of this room and he's doing it on purpose." I said pointing an accusing finger at the Doctor.

"Oi! now that's a bit rude isn't it?" The Doctor said seeming offended but only to the untrained eye. "Perhaps the sensible place to start is on the bed. We'll begin there and see what happens."

He strode over and with great aplomb flopped down onto our bed and immediately pulled a face.

"No, this won't do, this won't do at all. It would be like making love on a knapsack full of acorns. Horribly uncomfortable. Absolutely not, I won't hear of it. How do you sleep on this monstrosity?"

"Well, you're not calling it off are you? Cause I won't let you." I protested.

"Course not, not calling it off, never. Not like I'm not looking forward to this too." He said regarding them both. "I just think a change of venue might be better. Come on you two, follow me, quick as you please." He said jumping off the bed and went striding out of our room.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Rory said with a good natured shake of his head. "Should we bring-"

"No!" came the Doctor's voice from far down the hall. "You don't need to bring anything. Come on, you lot."

"Are we going to his room? Do we get to see the Doctors room?" I said with excitement.

"I've already seen it." Rory casually boasted and I pinched him in reply. "Ow! Well I have."

"You told me it was dark and that you couldn't see anything!"

There was of course no stopping the Doctor once he got an idea in his head. If our room was unacceptable then we'd just have to find a place that was. Leave it to him to want homefield advantage. When we got to the Doctors room he was waiting outside, arms folded an impossibly self satisfied look on his face.

I stepped in and was, as always when it came to something done by him, amazed. There was an enormous bed, just as large if not larger than Rory had said. But lining the walls were all these paintings by Vincent, pictures I'd never even seen before. One of them a portrait of me.

"One or two of them I commissioned just for the occasion. Vincent was only too happy to oblige." the Doctor said softly from the doorway.

"Vincent." Rory said incredulously. "Vincent Van Gogh, you both met Vincent Van Gogh."

"Yeah," said patting his shoulder. "You were dead at the time."

"I want to meet Vincent Van Gogh." Rory pouted before exclaiming. "This one says 'For Amy! And that one is Amy."

The Doctor and I ignored him.

"I also went back and got some of those candles you like from the planet Apis, the Queen was only too happy to part with a few. Oh and remember when we did finally make it to Ravan-Skala and you both liked their bedding so much? Well I got them to pair down one of their massive handkerchiefs for me and voila new bedsheets. Oh and theres a bowl of apples, all with the little faces carved in them. Just like you like them."

He was so happy, so bouncy, so pleased with himself that I burst out laughing."

"Doctor its wonderful. You did all this for us?"

"Least I could do," he said bashfully. "I wasn't sure what you'd want so I put everything you'd want. Some of your paintings that have to be back to the National Gallery by six. I can even make it snow. Oh and I have the Macarena all queued up on a perpetual loop if that really gets your fires burning. Rory, not really sure what you like, fancy a bowl of cereal or something."

To his credit Rory managed not to look disappointed.

"Popped off to your room indeed. You've been really busy." I said moving into his arms.

He circled them around me saying. "I just wanted you to feel comfortable, I wanted this to all feel lovely and safe."

"Thank you." I said softly putting my lips upon his. We kissed, sweetly at first and then suddenly I felt his arms close tightly around me. His tongue started to probe the inside of my mouth and a moment after that his hand found its way to my bottom. As he gave it a squeeze I heard Rory softly close the door.

"Guess we've gotten started." Rory said quietly a smile in his voice.

The Doctor had taken to nibbling on my neck which was working to drive all rational thought from my head.

"Rory, you want in on this, yeah?" I asked, feeling greedy, wanting to be sandwiched between the two of them, squeezed between their frames until I could barely breath.

"Actually, I think I just want you both, for now."

"Mmmm, Rory the voyeur." The Doctor said. "Let's make sure we give him a good show, eh Pond?"

Rory took his place on the bed, leaning back to watch us.

"Do you want me, Doctor." I asked.

"Oh yes." he said his voice muffled as he kissed my face.

"What if I told you I was so, so wet for you right now?" I whispered in his ear. I wanted to tease him, wanted to see how far I could take this.

He growled and the next thing I knew he had me hoisted in the air.

"Put your legs about my waist, your arms around my neck and don't let go."

I did as he asked and he kissed me again, hard almost bruising.

"Lovely blouse, Amy, I'll buy you a new one." The Doctor put two strong hands on the neck of my blouse and ripped it in half. I hadn't bothered wearing a bra so I was completely exposed to him. Goosebumps stood up on my skin. The Doctor carried me over to a nearby wall pressing me up against it lavishing kisses all over my body, nipping, sucking and biting as he pleased. I started to work my hips against him, using the wall as a springboard, my whole body begging him for more solid contact. My breath was coming out in short puffs punctuated only by the high pitched moans and 'oohs' he coaxed out of me.

"Tell me something I don't know about her, Rory." the Doctor said breathlessly.

"She likes to have her nipples sucked." he answered almost immediately and I knew he was imagining doing it himself or watching the Doctor do it. "You can make her come, just from doing that."

"Oh, but I don't want to let her come just yet." he said, his eyes boring into mine. "Tell me something else."

"Ok, uh. You know what she once told me, Doctor. She used to dream, of getting spanked by you. It was one of the first fantasies she ever got off to when we were teenagers."

I turned beet red, embarrassed and thrilled Rory had decided to reveal one of my oldest secrets. This one piqued the Doctors interest. He lightly tapped my thigh, signaling me to let go and soon I was back on the ground under his penetrating gaze.

"Did, she now? Amelia Pond." The Doctor began, suddenly making his voice stern and authoritative. He backed up a bit so as to regard me. "Front and center."

I stood meekly before him, suddenly aware of both pairs of eyes from both men that I loved scanning my body. Torn blouse, short skirt and damp knickers, I waited for whatever came next.

"Do you confess to said fantasy about yours truly."

"I do."

"Well then." he said turning on his heel and sitting down on the bed. "You know you have to be punished."

I lowered my head. "Yes, Doctor."

"Then right here, across my knee."

I approached him ready to acquiesce but he stopped me.

"Oh no, bare-arsed, dear. Off with the skirt and those knickers. You've earned it and then some."

I pulled down my skirt and then my panties and stood before him naked from the waist down. He looked my up and down, appraising my form and appearing to like everything he saw.

"A true ginger." he said with a small smile. "Not that I ever doubted. Off with the blouse too, its service is done I'm afraid."

I took it off as well and he motioned for me to lie across him and I did as he asked. I'd actually never been spanked before. No parents around to do it when I was younger and I never really asked Rory. I'd tried taking a few cracks at myself but I just ended up looking like a confused, awkward stripper. I didn't really know what it would feel like, I only knew I wanted it and had wanted it for years.

I felt his hand on my bottom, lightly at first and then his fingers started to massage the tender flesh of my left cheek.

"So, tell me about these youthful fantasies."

"Well.." I began calling up the memories I used for material even now. "You'd come back in the TARDIS for me and you'd be terribly cross."

"Why, what had you done?" he said continuing the gentle massage, I was decidedly tense, not knowing when the strike might come and anticipating it like Christmas.

"It didn't matter. You'd come barging into my room and say; "Amelia Pond, what do you have to say for yourself?" I'd stammer and apologize. Somehow it was always after bedtime and I was always in my nightie. I was a little scared but really, really excited."

"Then what do I do?" he asked his voice low.

"You were so handsome, still in your raggedy clothes. Your hair sort of flopped down over one eye. Your face looks angry but only on the surface. When I looked again I could see, you wanted me. If I just took my punishment, everything would be ok."

"Then _what do I do_." he repeated sternly his voice full of warning.

"You tell me; 'You know what happens now.' And I nod. You sit down on my bed and I lay across your lap and you tell me you know how naughty I've been, what I've been thinking, what I've been doing, what I want you to do to me." My words came out in an excited rush and I find myself squirming a bit on his lap.

"She's leaving out the best part, Doctor" Rory said suddenly. His eyes were riveted to us, watching from his place on the Doctors impossibly large bed, I could see him out of the corner of my eye kicked back, rubbing the bulge through his jeans.

"Is that true, Amy?" the Doctor asked and then it came, the first, solid, smack. I jumped, it was so real, so sharp and tingling. "Are you leaving out the best part? Can I not trust you to be truthful, even now?"

"I'm telling the truth!" I said plaintively and he smacked me again.

"Don't raise your voice to me, don't _ever_ raise your voice. If Rory says you're not telling the truth then I'm far more inclined to believe him." The Doctors cadence was brisk and sharp. This was just like my dreams, _exactly_like my dreams.

"Oi!" Came Rory's voice suddenly. "Ginge. Answer, the Doctor."

"I don't need any help, thank you." The Doctor replied cooly "Careful that you're not next." I heard the winking in his voice followed by Rory's nervous laughter. I wondered would Rory want to be spanked. I'd like to see that.

"Now, I'll ask you again, Amelia Pond, what are you leaving out?"

"Umm." I began uncertainly "Even though you're spanking me because I've been bad, I start to get...turned on. I start to wiggle on your lap and then I ask you to touch me. I outright beg you to just shove your hand between my legs. Put your fingers inside me and rub my clit until I come for you. But you tell me-"

"I tell you no." he said cutting me off. "I imagine I tell you that if I so much as see a hand try and pop down between your thighs you'll get so much worse than you due for now. I. Tell. You-" Suddenly he digressed to say "Turn your head and look at me when I'm speaking to you." He commanded and I did so immediately. He bent over me slightly leaning his face as close to mine as he could manage. "I tell you that if you come before I give you permission to do so I'll be ever so cross."

I whimpered on his lap, again blushing bright red. It was as if he'd read my thoughts, then again maybe he was. Long nights, after school after Rory had gone home. After finishing homework and chatting on the phone to Mels about boys and debating which ones we'd let drive us around or take us to the dances when it was just me, by myself my Raggedy man would come. I sink under the blankets and work myself up until I was all flushed and hot and tingling, teetering on that wonderful razors edge until there was nothing left to do but tumble downwards, eyeshut, lips parted, mouth calling out the only name that mattered at that moment. Doctor.

"Teach me a lesson, Doctor." I said simply.

I heard the Doctor's breath catch in his throat. He was already just as deep and just as invested in the game as we were.

"Amelia Pond," he began like a trial barrister. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I've been really naughty, Doctor. And I'm sorry. Sorry you had to come all the way back here just to set me right." I said in a small voice.

He issued another hard smack but immediately soothed the skin with his fingers. I cried out and then let my head fall forward staring at nothing but a curtain of my own hair and the floor of the Doctor's room.

"I know what you've been doing, what you've been thinking and I won't have it. Do you think I travel all across space and time just to return here and discipline you. Don't you think I have better things to do than serve as fodder for some teenagers masturbatory fantasies? Don't you think I have better things to do than spank a naughty, disagreeable, contentious, impossible girl?"

Naughty. Contentious. Disagreeable and impossible each landed in the form of a spank across my bare bottom which I imagined must already be quite pink by now.

"No Doctor...I mean yes, Doctor."

"Wrong answer." A whap from that strong, broad hand.

"I'm very, very sorry, Doctor."

"You had best be. You had best be really and properly sorry because if you're not, I can tell. And Amelia Jessica Pond you mark my words, you hear them well." Another spank and then his hand trailed over the curve of my bottom until he came to the damp warmth between my legs. He started to stroke me, his hand nowhere particular yet everywhere that mattered. " If you come, if there is even the slightest of shudders, even the hint of an orgasm I will be ever. so. cross."

I groaned impatiently and tried by my movements to force him to touch my clit. He absolutely refused and spanked me again for trying.

"Oh and one more thing, Amelia, if you make me come I will swat you raw."

I felt his voice rumble up from inside of him and I curled my toes trying to maintain my composure. I was already so wet, so ready for him I could just barely stop myself from coming now, his words were enough. I heard Rory, moan as the staccato sound filled the room, the Doctor's hand coming into contact with me again and again and again.

Happily frustrated I tried to take my hand and clandestinely place it between my legs but the Doctor was wise to all my tricks.

"Oh no, I _really_don't think so. Amy Pond, impudent enough to think you're more clever than I am? Oh yes, this spanking has been a long, long time coming."

Another swat and I dug my fingernails into his leg in ecstasy.

Another, he was alternating cheeks now, no doubt trying to bring them to an even, rosy, hue. It wouldn't be hard, my skin, pale as it was, showed even the slightest irritation.

He only broke for a second, just for a moment and I loved him for the sweetness. He whispered, in a voice far too soft for even Rory to hear more than likely "Not too rough, am I? Don't want to take it too far."

I quickly shook my head no. I wasn't into S&M per se and this wasn't even nearing that territory. I also didn't really think of myself as a bad girl that needed to be punished. This was just a little sexy role play between friends. It hurt but it didn't _hurt _and I wanted to reassure him of that.

"I don't think she's learned her lesson in the slightest, Doctor." Rory added.

"I think you're absolutely right, Rory."

He had his legs spread wide and as I was draped across them I found just the right position that caused the Doctors knee to be pressed against my clit and allowed me to feel his erection, rock hard and pressed against my side.

The Doctor couldn't possibly be ignoring that I was using his knee as a sex toy, in fact he started timing his spanks to my movements.

"Such a bad girl, are you going to come on my knee, after I specifically told you not to?" he asked with mock incredulity.

I shut my eyes, choosing to focus on the sensations of my approaching orgasm and the hot, stinging of my bottom and in the process I groaned so loudly I surprised myself.

"Here, have something to suck on." he said thrusting a finger in front of my face and for some reason it was just what I wanted.

"Funny," said Rory. I hadn't noticed him approaching us. "I was just about to say the same thing."

I glanced up and saw Rory standing there, when he'd gotten off the bed or disrobed I hadn't noticed. He was wearing only his boxer briefs and gripping his erect cock through the material.

I barely had time to appreciate the sight because then I coming.

"Please, Doctor!" I begged, he still wouldn't let me touch myself nor would he touch me. "Please."

"No." he said as I writhed on his lap. "But I do like watching you squirm."

I came hard in that awkward position, one of my top five fantasies fulfilled with the Doctors hand on my ass, his finger in my mouth and my husbands cock waiting to be serviced.

Still riding the wave of my orgasm I was in no mood to to just let moss grow. I pushed myself up using the Doctor knees as leverage and beckoned for Rory to come closer already craving the feeling of him in my mouth.

"No, not you. Him." he said with only the slightest quake in his voice. One did not so easily command the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up at Rory, a twinkle in his eye.

"Up, Pond" he commanded me and on shaky legs I did as he asked. I stood next to him where he sat on the bed and he ran a gentle hand over my arse. "A bit sore, I imagine." he said never taking his eyes off Rory. "Lay on the bed, on your stomach." Again without looking he placed a warm palm on my stomach, flat and solid just below my belly button. Before I could even prepare he extended his thumb down and curving it upwards stroked my clit with the pad of his digit.

It was too soon after I'd come, everything was too sensitive and I squeezed my thighs together and his thumb along with them, bending my knees and bucking my hips even as I tried to pull away.

"Watch us." The Doctor said. "Play with yourself if it helps."

He removed his hand and I immediately crawled onto the expanse of the bed, eager for the show.

"Well...Rory. How do you want me?" The Doctor said, extending his arms outward, just this shy of boastful supplication.

"On your knees." Rory answered. He was standing there, tall and so strong and oh so handsome. I loved him, all commanding like this and I hadn't the slightest what he might do next.

"On my knees? As you like."

The Doctor stood up from the bed, eye to eye with Rory, almost daring him to back down. When he didn't I watched as the all powerful Timelord started to sink to his knees.

"Not so fast. Get your kit off." Rory said quickly.

"Why don't _you_take them off for me?" the Doctor asked evenly.

"Why don't I _not_."

The Doctor seemed to be fighting the power shift, I could tell it was just in his nature to do so but eventually he started to unfastened his bow tie.

"Rory the Roman. You once led an entire legion and now you're commanding the Doctor. Not many people can say that."

The Doctor threw his tie to the ground and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bit faster, please." Rory stated and I had to wonder if he'd been practicing this scene, scripting it in his head. He was good.

The Doctor obliged, quickly slipping his braces off his shoulders and then throwing his shirt off to the same place he'd relegated his bow tie.

"Must be awfully tight and uncomfortable with those trousers on, considering." Rory said motioning to the Doctors erection.

"Yes, it is." he responded seeming to know what was coming next.

Rory eyed him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders dismissively.

"Isn't that a shame. Now, on your knees, _Doctor_."


	6. You'll Find That Life Is A Ball Again

**Ok guys, here's another installment. We're nearing the end, just one or two chapters left to go. Here we've got the Doctor's point of view with pairings of Rory/Doctor and a little Amy thrown in at the end for good measure. I wanted to examine some of the Rory's conflict with the Doctor and vice versa all the stuff that's been buried and nearly forgotten. **

**A few other notes:**

**Koschei is the Master's name before he became the Master. **

**As for Latin translation here are the words and their definitions; (Admittedly I realize my translation skills are non-existent, I pieced all this together from the internet and Latin message boards so I apologize if anything is off base. I'm sure most of it is.)**

**Genua submitte! means "Kneel"**

**Futete! means "Fuck You!" **

**Tace! means "Shut Up!"**

**Irrumator roughly translates to "Cocksucker."**

**Culpa means "Guilty."**

**Os impurum means "Filthy mouth."**

**Tu rectus. Purgo me means "You're right. Purify me."**

**and finally**

**Inter unum somnium et aliud means "Between one dream and another."**

**Thank you guys again for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing. Please keep all of them coming especially the reviews ;) And let me know what you think and what you like.**

**You'll Find That Life Is A Ball Again**

Well now, this did take me back. Centuries and centuries back to a time so incredibly simple I can scarcely believe it to be real or trust my memories. Frenzied afternoons running through fields with Koschei, screaming, yelling, playing until we collapsed exhausted in the grass. Followed by the frantic, fevered pawing at one another hidden in those red blades, touching him, tasting him, feeling as he came in my mouth, crying out as I came in his. Our bodies arching up, until it felt like we might break free from gravity, reaching the top of the silver leafed trees and beyond. So long ago, a thousand promises in the past, that was.

No, no, no my point wasn't to get all maudlin. No, my point is to remind myself as I'm before Rory's erection, that I know my way around a cock, even if its been awhile and I intended to show him.

All that being said it had been awhile since someone had waggled a cock in my face. Amy's spanking fantasy had been a pleasant surprise. Hadn't seen that coming, had no idea she was harboring that kind of explosive kink. Now suddenly there's Rory offering me something to suck on. Not offering, demanding. I knelt before him plastering the most agreeable look on my face. For a moment poor Rory looked unsure. I suppose I should have expected that. No one imagines the old, implacable Doctor is capable of bending. You'd be surprised. I can bend over backwards, _literally_, if the situation calls for it.

He would have to be goaded into this, I could tell that right away. He knew what he wanted but hadn't the foggiest idea how to make it happen. Lucky for all of us, I did.

"Did you enjoy watching that, watching me spank your wife." I asked a smile quirking just at the corner of my lips.

"Yes," he said roughly but I could tell he didn't know how to hold this line. If I didn't do something he'd just let me run roughshod. Can't have that. Tonight was no holds barred and I was taking all comers, again, quite literally. If this was part of Rory's fantasy, getting the Doctor on his knees, then I was obligated to fulfill it. Of course, I was insistent that he do his part.

"So," I continued, "You enjoyed watching me take her to task in a way that you won't...or can't."

Rory smiled down at me with a knowing look in his eyes.

"You're trying to goad me, Doctor. But it won't work. And it's going to be awfully hard to talk with my cock in your mouth."

Good line, a bit action hero-y. Ok, probably would never hear that in action movie but you know what I mean. But there wasn't anything behind it. If Rory wanted to dominate me then he had to summon up a bit of courage and a bit of anger.

"The Doctor never goads, Rory, he simply states the truth. Is it hard to hear the truth? Hard to hear that your wife has been having it off with me in her head for years. Hard to her that even now she's wet for me? Hard to hear that I've had her, taken her, in every way a woman can be taken? You're practically a _cuckold_, Rory, albeit a willing one."

I saw him square off his shoulders.

_Good. Remember, Rory,_ I wanted to shout at him. _Remember how angry you were that she ran away from you the night before your wedding. Remember how unsure you felt about which one of us she loved more. Remember all that rage you felt, that once again, everything, your entire world, depended on Amy's choice and how that was all my fault._

I wanted him angry. Anger keeps you sharp, it keeps you thinking and it brings all the things you never imagine you could do right to the surface. He was getting it, I could see it on his face. But he was going to have to earn my submission, he was going to have to deserve it.  
He paused, in some sort of holding pattern and I began to show impatience, some of it real some of it a fiction.

"I don't think you have the knackers for this, Rory. I really don't." I said starting to rise. "You had me, on my knees, ready for anything and then you stopped. I'm getting bored, you're _boring_ the Doctor. And believe me I hate to be bored."

I hadn't hear so much as a peep from Amy but I didn't dare look at her. Either she understood the game and was just observing or she was absolutely confused by these developments. It would all make sense in a moment.

_Come on Rory, do me proud._

"Helloooo? God, are you even in there? I said peering at him disdainfully. "Know what Rory, just watch, its what you're good at. Let the better man do everything."

It was at that moment I saw his face transform. A wave of rage swept over his features and for a moment I imagined what those Cybermen must have felt when he demanded information about Amy's whereabouts. Crikey. He could be a bit scary.

"Genua submitte!" he said pushing me back down.

There! I'd gone back even further than I suspected possible. I'd expect a good Roman soldier to return to the language of his Ceasar when pushed.

I suppressed a smile.

_Good on you Rory! Wonderful language, Latin, concise and perfect for cursing._

I landed on the floor with a bit of a thunk, my knees hitting rather hard but I still had some spirit left.

"_Make_ me, Rory!" I shouted back. "If you want me on my knees then _keep_ me there! If you really wanted me to suck your cock it would be halfway down my throat by now. You aren't cut out for this, boy. Don't waste my time, don't you _dare_ try to play master over me if you're not even remotely ready!"

Look at that, not quite sure where that came from. Outbursts, apparently I have outbursts, now. A bit too revealing, that. Oh, what did the old dark Doctor harbor against Rory? Was I jealous, was I really a bit angry at him? Just hints, wisps of old feelings of being intruded upon? Luckily I didn't have time to give it much thought.

Out of the two of us, he seemed more surprised that he struck me than I was. His backhand, all knuckles and force caused my head to ricochet to the side a bit and I waited to taste blood but it didn't happen.

"Is that the best you can do?" I said moments after I'd recovered. He packed a wallop and I touched my now tender cheek saying. "I've been hit harder by Good Queen Bess."

"Futete!" he spat.

"Oh, I'm certain you'd like to." I responded.

"What are you doing? Are you speaking Latin? Why won't the TARDIS translate for me?"

Without looking at her both Rory and I snapped "Tace!"

"Ok, got that one."

He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back. I sucked in a ragged breath my tongue pressing against my teeth so that I made a soft hiss. It hurt, sending delightful little shocks of pleasure through my body. Apparently I liked a bit of pain, always something new to learn about your latest incarnation. Rory bent over me, scrutinizing my face for a moment, waiting for me to give him an indication of how to proceed.

When he kissed me hard I found myself moaning. He broke the kiss when he wanted, leaving me craving more. He still had a tight grip on a hank of my hair as he started to speak and I took a moment to wonder what Amy made of all of this. Knowing Pond, it was probably still a turn on.

"At first I thought, maybe you were right. But upon consideration, I think I can handle you after all, Doctor. A little rap in the mouth, a bit of pain, one kiss and you're moaning in front of me like a whore." Rory tsk-tsked and I felt a pleasurable little feeling of shame wash over me.

_Please Rory, make me pay. Someone, make me pay for something._

_God, _I thought answering my own internal monologue,_ that was a bit dark._

His voice had an edge that sounded both familiar and foreign coming from his lips.

His quickly changed his position moving from bending to crouching before me.

"Still so hard, aren't you Doctor. So desperate to come," He grabbed me by the top of my trousers yanking me forward. The sudden, strange contact made me whimper "Is it throbbing, Doctor? Just this shy of being painful? Remember when I sucked you off, on this bed right here? And you came groaning and mewing as you filled my mouth?"

I nodded mutely, finally sure he had the hang of this after all.

"Do you ever want to feel that again?"

I nodded a second time.

"Then be a good little pleb and suck my cock."

Rory rose to his full height, hard as ever and by Rassilon I wanted it, I wanted him.

"Irrumator." he sneered down at me as I slowly pulled off his underwear.

"Culpa" I responded dutifully.  
The underwear gone and forgotten I began to kiss his hip bone, resting my fingers on and squeezing the roundness of his bottom. Delicately making my way across his body, relishing the musky scent of his pubic hair, closing my eyes and breathing deeply as I felt his erect member touch my cheek. Rory moaned at the contact as I turned my head to kiss it, just near the base.

Soft, deep laughter erupted from my throat.

"Why, you'll hardly last a moment will you. Seconds in you'll be spurting down my throat. Rory the Roman, good and spent. Then I guess it's back to her." I prodded but my own bravado had gone out of it. He had earned his place, he ruled me, and I awaited his judgement.

Rory gave me a sharp smack on my sore cheek and I winced and felt hot tears spring to my eyes. I was so close to just coming and ruining this pair of trousers.

"Os impurum." he said regarding me with scorn

Oh he was enjoying this, really enjoying this just as much as I. Hadn't roleplayed in so long, certainly hadn't been the submissive in ages but I was ready, just for now, to submit to him. I had promised to make them pay for leaving me hard and unsatisfied but so far it looked as though I was going to be zero for two. Never let it be said I was a sore loser.

"Tu rectus." I answered him. "Purgo me." With that I parted my lips and took him in my mouth, not just the tip or the head, but all of him. No half steps for the Doctor. Go big or go home as they say. I probably shouldn't say that...all right. What about I'm in it to win it. Ok, scratch that. Relegating those phrases to the same place I put Who da man?

His pre-come danced on my tastebuds and we moaned in unison.

I kept my eyes open, glancing up at his face then letting my gaze trail down his body. The muscles of his abdomen fascinated me the most, their taut contraction, following in time to my movements was almost hypnotic. Goodness, but has Rory shaped up in his time of the TARDIS. The frumpy, nervous nurse I had met so long ago with the passable body had morphed into a lean and muscular centurion. Must be all that running. How I loved to make them all run.

"God, I think I wish you'd worn the costume." I said coming up for air before returning my lips to his penis. Alternating between hard and soft, suction and just gentle friction I teased his sensitive organ. I could hear Amy just off to the side of us, short of breath her fingers working furiously massaging her hard clit no doubt. How I longed to help her, but I had no intention of leaving my Roman soldier.

The sound of both Pond's moaning in my ears was starting to be a bit much. I shoved my hand down my trousers to grab a hold of my own tortured cock, keenly aware that Rory hadn't given me permission to remove them just yet. Would he scold me? I hoped so.

His hand found its way to the back of my head, coaxing me to take him deeper. I obliged, using every learned flick of the tongue to bring him closer to orgasm.

In truth effectively pleasuring a bloke is almost as complicated as flying the TARDIS except it doesn't take six people. Though I suppose if coordinated properly it could be a six person job. But just one really good person with two fairly dextrous hands would do. Course if you have more than two hands so much the better. Again, that's why I used to keep a spare.

I approached his body as I would any new adventure with full out enthusiasm employing tongue and lips, the old corkscrew hand motion for his shaft and the other hand to massage his knackers.

"Come on, Doctor," Rory groans "Put your back into it."

I wanted to please him, as any good submissive would. Blimey, how long has it been since I wanted to please. I've gotten so used to saving and impressing and...frightening, I'd almost forgotten was it was like to just give.

I vaguely heard Amy come once again. That makes twice, wonder what the final count will be before night's end. I knew Rory was splitting his attention between the two of us and now he focused it squarely back onto me. I cast my eyes upwards meeting his and redoubling my efforts.

When he readjusted his position, bending his knees and thrusting a bit more into me I surmised he was close.

A breathy, "Oh, Doctor..." was all the indication I had. He didn't warn me that he was about to come and his liquid coursed into my mouth leaving me no choice but to swallow and I gulped it eagerly. He grunted loudly as I moaned, my mouth still firmly upon him. There was nothing like feeling those contractions, his cock jumping a bit against my tongue, his arse tensing and contracting beneath my newly placed hand, the abdominals standing out in all their glory. It lasted for a while, hips working, voice creeping higher until it disappeared into nothing more than a squeak and all the while I never let his cock feel anything but the welcoming warmth of my mouth.

And after all this I still hadn't come yet. It was my fault of course, default Timelord thing, I could get so engrossed in what I was doing that orgasm could get literally get, well, forgotten. Think of it like the partition on a computer. It's nothing like that but if it helps you to understand the complexities of Timelord compartmentalization as it pertains to neurological and physiological functions then so much the better.

I remained kneeling, still savoring Rory on my lips even after he'd pulled out, flaccid and glistening with my saliva. He stood there panting, staring at me wide eyed.

His hand suddenly shot in front of my face I braced for another whack but that wasn't his intention.

"Let me help you up, Doctor." he said a bit of that old nervousness having returned.

"Thank you, Rory." I said taking his palm and standing awkwardly, my erection had finally crossed the line from novelty to painful. "Might I remove my trousers now?" I asked still deferring.

"Of course." Rory said quickly. He peered at my face before drawing back a bit. "Oh God, I left a mark. I didn't mean to leave a mark! God, I hit you. Again."

I stepped slowly out of my trousers finally feeling a bit less confined.

I stopped his mouth with a kiss, the only true remedy for a well meaning, sexy but babbling human.

"Quite alright, Rory, it was all part of the game. Don't apologize, it takes all the fun out of it."

Rory nodded rapidly but then said, "I think I need to have a lay down, just for a moment."

"Really," I said, "Not even one comment about my technique. Not asking to be crowned with laurels mind you but an attaboy would do." I said with an indignant sniff.

"Sorry, Doctor." he said gently putting a hand on my non bruised cheek. "You were brilliant. Absolutely, amazing."

"Well, thank you. Not so bad yourself."

"That was so bloody hot." Amy said from the bed. She was sitting up now, legs crossed, pink cheeked and just one glance at her body made my knackers draw up sharply.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Rory said sitting down on the bed next to her. He put a hand casually on her breast and squeezed. "Trust you to love it." he said nibbling on her neck.

I flopped down on the bed landing on my back and staring up at the ceiling which was covered in a to scale version of Starry Night.

"My mouth is tired." I complained petulantly while rubbing my jaw. "A rather impressive spear you're carrying around there Centurion."

"Not too tired, I hope." Amy whispered in my ear, she was suddenly next to me and it felt wonderful. She smelled of both of us. "I was hoping to make use of it later."

"No fear, Pond, I'm a quick healer. though I imagine Rory there must put you through your paces." I traced a finger over her lips and she immediately captured it with her warm, wet mouth. My other hand shot down to my cock immediately trying my best to appease it but to no avail.

"Amy, dear, would it be too much trouble to have you-"

Like lightning she was at my underwear, her hand grazing the rigid outline of my cock.

"Only too happy to help, Doctor."

With her assistance my underwear was tossed to locations unknown on my bedroom floor. Finally we were all completely naked.  
When she saw me fully she let out a soft "oh". Her mouth rounded her face full of a sort of lifelong fulfillment. I know, I know that sounds so egotistical but what can I say that's how she looked and I'm an egotist.

"God, I knew it was a bit big, I mean I felt it, but this is impressive Doctor."

"I try." I responded weakly. I could feel warms puff of breath hitting my cock as she spoke.

"A Timelords body is a miracle." both she and Rory said at the same moment. Amy grinned and glanced back at him over her shoulder. He was propped up on the bed again in his same spot as before. He looked all but spent but still I noticed his penis was nearly half-hard again.

"Jinx" she said winking at him before returning her focus to me.

"You're beautiful, Doctor," she brushed stray hairs away from her face and smiled at me. "I can't wait to feel you inside of me again." she gave my cock a lose stroke with her hand and my hips bucked a bit demanding a firmer grip.

All this attention felt good but I still blushed, somehow embarrassed. Imagine me, pompous fool that I am still able to feel embarrassed.

When she finally put her mouth on me her tongue was focused but lazy. She traced patterns, from base to tip, teasing me, worshiping it.

We were in nearly opposite positions on the bed, her bottom and that inviting opening were within arms reach. I couldn't help myself and reached out to cup the rounded flesh. I felt her tense up, waiting for another spank. "It's alright Pond, I'm just admiring the view."

My hearts started beating in a wild tympany as her mouth descended fully onto my member. Retracting my hand from her I popped two fingers into my mouth wetting them from top to bottom. I returned my hand to Amy and started rubbing those sensitive lips. Turned out I didn't need to wet them, she was still just as slick as I had left her. When I tried to gently slide them in purposefully giving her clit a brush as I did she yelped just the slightest. Most of the sound was muffled by the cock in her mouth but the vibrations felt wonderful.

"Wait Doctor," she said tensing again. "Give a girl a chance to recover. Still a bit sensitive, yeah? I want you to, I want you both to, I just need-"

"Sorry, sorry." I said apologizing immediately. "Didn't mean to jump the gun."

"Plus, you're too busy focusing on me and not you. I know when you're holding back. I always know. Just close your eyes and let go."

When I did as she asked, when I dropped the partition the sensation was almost immediate.  
A string of swears and curses in old high gallifreyan poured from mouth. I could hear my voice rising higher and higher but it barely sounded like the voice I recognized. My hand gripped the sheets beneath us and I felt if given the chance I could easily rip it in two.

I came wave after wave. crest after crest, Amy tried her best to swallow but it wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop and finally she took her mouth away and I spurted onto her clavicle, my ejaculate eventually dripping down on her breasts. I actually saw what humans called stars, bright bursts of light flashing before my eyes. I was dazed, so much so that I hardly noticed Rory crawl forward across the bed and immediately start licking her clean. He kissed and sucked my come from off her slender neck, travelling downward with enthusiasm until he was lapping at those perky, beautiful breasts. Amy's fingers rested in his hair and I heard her breathe "Rory, Rory, Rory."

I threw an arm across my eyes, struggling to regain my breath and a tiny bit of composure. But when I felt a different mouth, Rory's mouth on me it started all over again. I came, loudly for a second time, every muscle in my body seeming to flex so hard that it hurt.

It was so perfect, so painful, so much of an overload I worried for just a split second that I might faint. Really, really don't want to be the first Doctor to faint. Most undignified.

"Rory the Roman, Rory the Insatiable, please.." I begged "Please, I can't. A moment, just a moment."

When he pulled his mouth away it was a combination of relief and torture.

"Sorry, Doctor. A bit overzealous."

A comfortable silence descended on the room and it wasn't long before she Amy crept into my arms. Rory followed suit on the other side of her.

"Rest period, Ponds." I said softly.

Amy started to whine, even in her drowsiness but Rory tutted her.

"Just for a while, Amy. We don't want to burn out. Shouldn't we shower, Doctor?"

"No need, Rory," I said with a yawn. "The TARDIS is constantly cleaning us. You should already feel decidedly less sticky. We're healing too. My cheek, Amy's bottom. When we wake we'll be ready to go again."

We craned our necks to kiss over Amy's head before each of us planted a kiss on her as well. She mumbled something appreciative in her sleep and I pulled the blankets over all of us.

"This is just a respite." I said. "A pause in that space twixt dreams."

"Inter unum somnium et aliud." Rory added and then promptly fell asleep.

We cuddled under the sheets, safe in our own pocket of the universe. I had taken the lion's share, indulging myself in both of them. To the best of my memory I hadn't been exhausted by such, carnality ever. I craved humans for their minds, for their wonderment, for their infinite notions of expression and hope and justice and fairplay. But if I was ging to be honest I craved this too. Their appetites. Their needs. Their desires. Their abandons. But also their ability to share, to open up their hearts and their bodies, to let me in. They always let me in and I tried my best not to bruise them about. Not to go charging though their lives like a bull in china shop. I'm trying so hard not to break them tonight.

Sleep well my Ponds  
Sleep well my loves.


	7. Laughter Is Calling For You

_**Here we are, Doctor/Rory doing, as I called it, the old sonic screw. No apologies, balls to the wall slash. But before and after, Rory has a mini existential crisis, you know, what does it all mean? Yada Yada Yada. Some of you have written and said you didn't want this story to end, Well me neither! But I'm afraid I only have one more chapter and perhaps an epilogue to go. Thank you soooo much for the reviews and favorites and follows. I say it every time and I mean it every time. I'm just so happy you like it. Please keep the reviews coming.**_

_**This is from Rory's point of view, no latin this time.**_

**Laughter Is Calling For You**

I slept more soundly than I can rightly remember, I probably hadn't slept like that since I got Amy back...any of a number of times.

I woke up before either of them, opening my eyes and for the first time noticing Starry Night. Swirls of green and blue spiraled and spun over our heads. The whole painting seemed to vibrate with life and energy and fusion and all the fire of the universe. The universe, so blissfully unaware how many times it had come close to blinking out and the one time it had. So unaware that the only thing standing between us, it and then end was the man sleeping at our side.

And I had _hit_ him. God, what was I thinking. I hit the Doctor, pretty hard judging from the way he had gingerly touched his face. But, I had gotten so angry, he had made me so furious that for one moment I just wanted to break him, instead of always breaking myself against him.

And yet, even in the face of those memories he looked beautiful as he slept and the idea that I loved him no longer seemed new. It felt old, ancient even, just a truth I had momentarily forgotten.

I slipped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom that I'm fairly sure wasn't there when we entered. The TARDIS had a way of doing that. Rooms just sort of appeared out of nowhere. But you could never get lost, eventually you always wound up where you needed to be. The light came on as I entered, from no identifiable source as far as I could tell, and I looked at my reflection in the glass. I didn't know what I expected to see, I looked the same as when I had last checked but everything had changed. What did I think I'd find and why was I so damn restless?

I glanced at the loo but didn't need it. That was another thing, you _never_ had to go to the loo on the TARDIS. She must somehow take care of that too. Wizard.

What was wrong with me? It's not that I didn't enjoy the game, I like playing Roman and slave as much as the next bloke. And its not that the Doctor doesn't give one hell of a blowjob. I just wanted something more. I wanted a moment with him, like Amy had managed. I wanted some sort of repeat of that other night in his room. I wanted him.

"You alright, love?" Came a voice at my side. I turned to see the Doctor his hair pointing in every frightful direction on his head, eyes blinking rapidly as he adjusted to the light. Sometimes, I wondered how much of that was affectation. How much was just his effort to look a bit more human now and then. I bit more out of sorts and unsure than he was.

"Mmmhmm, fine." I answered before bending forward to splash some cold water on my face.

"No you're not, something's upset you. Is it me?" The Doctor asked a hint of fear in his voice.

I looked at his face, which was all prepared to apologize and regret and smiled at him.

"No, Doctor, there's really nothing wrong. I just...I'm just coming to grips with the fact that I love you, _we_ love you."

I leaned in and kissed him and felt the weight of the universe lift from my shoulders. When we broke the kiss we remained there, close, our foreheads touching.

"You're kind of part of our marriage now." I added.

The Doctor smiled, "I rather like that. Never been part of a house of three as it were. But what's troubling you?" he pressed. "Or should I just find out for myself."

I felt the most curious sensation, a flicker, a tickle and I realized the Doctor was moving through my mind.

"Oh," he said suddenly. "Is that it? Rory you should have told me."

"I didn't know how to say it. I didn't know how to ask." I supplied. "I missed you."

"I missed you more. Finished in here? The TARDIS should be taking care of all your bodily functions. If you still find yourself having to-"

"Doctor, nothing less romantic than talking about having a slash...or worse."

"Of course, quite right. Back to bed, then, Beaky?" he asked giving an affectionate tweak to my nose.

"Yeah." I said that goofy smile the Doctor always conjured out of me spreading across my face.

Barefooted and stark naked we padded back to the bed and I took the moment to really enjoy the sight of his bum. I reclaimed my place next to Amy and the Doctor slipped in beside me. I wrapped my arms about his back, pulling him into me for a deep kiss and I felt his tongue probing my mouth.

"You taste like honey." I marvelled having never noticed it before.

"And you taste like stardust."

I felt his cock stiffen against my thigh and mine did likewise the longer we snogged. The Doctor started to grind his hips against mine, the frotting felt amazing and as usual he had worked me into a frenzy after just a few moments. I put my hands on his bottom, squeezing the cheeks and pulling him down firmly against me.

"Starting up again are we?" Amy said sleepily. Apparently we had awoken her not that either of us had tried to be especially quiet.

I turned my head to the side and the Doctor immediately starting sucking on my neck, hard, and I imagined the souvenir hickeys I'd have tomorrow.

"Yeah, that ok, then?" I asked

"Ok? I've been waiting for this for a long, long time. Take it away."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Pond." The Doctor said with a wink. "Rory, can I get you turn onto your side, now?"

The thought of how nervous I was sprang to the forefront of my brain and I momentarily froze. A second later the Doctor's voice filled my mind.

_It's all right, Rory, one step at a time. I'll start slow._

"Don't you need some sort of lubricant or something?" I asked hastily

"Taken care of, Rory. Remember, I said you didn't have to bring anything. We're just going to start with a finger. Just to get you used to the sensation."

"We've done a bit of the finger before." Amy said softly. I watched her eyes, they were dark and flashing, she seemed content to just lie there and watch us.

The Doctor parted my legs a bit, pushing the top one farther forward to allow him better access. I felt a lubed finger between my cheeks that was soon gently teasing and stroking my entrance. It felt good but I still tensed.

"Amy, he could use a hand. I need him relaxed for this."

Amy happily obliged and I felt her slender hand wrap itself around my cock. Her grip was soft, as soft as the Doctor was tentative and being caught in between this purposeful sexual hesitancy was starting to drive me to distraction. His finger slipped in easier than I would have thought but I still gasped. I felt the Doctor breathe me in, inhaling deeply before nibbling at my earlobe.

"It's all about getting you accustomed to it, all right?"

"All right." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

This went on a bit before one finger became two, I wasn't sure when, but it was as slick as the first one. Every time I relaxed a bit from Amy's hand or the Doctors kisses I'd tense up again. It's not that it felt unpleasant, quite the contrary, when I really thought about it I liked it. My worry was that my fear might override it, override the whole damn experience. I felt like it wasn't working, like it wouldn't work. If I couldn't deal with a finger or two how could I handle all of him? I felt a wave of discouragement creep over me but the Doctor was there in my ear and my mind, ever encouraging.

"Brave heart, Rory, you're more ready than you imagine. Shall we try?"

I nodded silently, through my mind still cycled through the words, Yes and No.

"Amy help him and tell me about the first time you and Rory made love."

Amy kissed me sweetly. She looked so calm about the whole idea it started to calm me a little. I clenched on the Doctor's fingers but this time in a good way. In felt even better and he took my response aa a reason to go deeper.

A little sound of pleasure escaped my lips. It made me feel vulnerable but so far nothing I couldn't handle.

"Well," Amy began. "It was right after I'd accidently told him that for all these years I'd assumed he was gay. He went running out of my room, down the stairs and out the door. I had to really hoof it to catch up with him cause the boy can run."

"Right," the Doctor said, "Let's try and get to slightly more sexy bits. What next?"

He had started to move the fingers in and out no longer just gently probing and it felt fantastic especially as his breath was tickling my ear.

"I apologized, he forgave me and we started kissing, right there in front of his house. Next thing I knew he was tugging me inside and up the stairs."

I remembered all of it as she spoke. Remembered how nervous I was and how impossibly horny. I got her to my bedroom and we lay down on my bed. I promised her, I said we didn't have to do anything and I meant it.

"Were you scared Amy?" The Doctor asked as he kissed me shoulder.

"Yes, petrified." I thought it was going to hurt and I'd heard the first time was awful no matter who you were with."

"How did he ease your fear?" The Doctor slowly removed his fingers from inside me and I mourned their absence.

"He kissed me and he told me how much he loved me and how bad he wanted to please me and make me happy. That if I wasn't ready. If it was too soon, we would wait. He said he could wait forever." I thought I saw tears well up in her eyes. "Wait" was afterall a pretty loaded word for us.

She reached across me and put her hand on the Doctor's cheek while leaning in to press her lips against mine. "He, sort of put it against me, not inside, just waiting."

I felt the head of the Doctors penis press patiently against my arsehole. It was slick with lube and precome no doubt, and I leaned forward a bit, closer to Amy as I raised my bottom against him.

"And then?" the Doctors voice was strained with desire.

"Then he started. Just the head at first and I..." Amy went a bit red remembering her reaction. "I panicked and I told him-"

"Wait, Doctor, please wait...wait." He had started to slip the head in, I felt myself trying to accommodate him but it hurt, it still hurt and I couldn't help but think it might go on hurting and he wasn't even inside me yet.

"Waiting Rory, ever patiently waiting." the Doctor whispered into my ear. "Amy," he said prompting her.

"He let me just get used to the feeling. Even though I was scared, I wanted to feel him, I just wanted Rory to fill me. Finally, I said ok and he pushed in a little further."

I extended my hand back and lightly touched the Doctors thigh.

"Ok." I said softly.

"Ok." he responded.

"He told me to try and relax. That he loved me so much. And he was honest, he said it would hurt a bit. Suppose that's the nurse in him. He told me we could stop at any time, all I had to do was give him the word."

"Rory, remember what you told me once?" the Doctor queried. "You said the dangerous thing about me isn't that I make people want to take risks, it's that I make people want to impress me. I make it so they don't want to let me down. And you're right. But Rory, dearest, sweetest, amazing Rory. You have already impressed me, over and over and over again. You do not have to do this. We do not have to do this, now or ever."

"Ultimately, I trusted him." My wife continued. "And I grabbed his stupid face and I said; Make love to me, Rory."

I sucked in a breath, remembering the sensation of entering Amy for the first time. The excitement and the fear and that clawing need to plunge into her. I remember the look of anticipation and need in her eyes. I turned my head to look into the Doctor face, his eyes reflected what I recalled feeling and I imagine he saw what I'd seen Amy. There was a wonderful symmetry about all this and I wanted him. More than anything else at that moment, I wanted him.

"Make love to me, Doctor." At first I considered the possibility that maybe I had only thought it but then when I felt him grab my hand and squeeze I knew he'd heard.

There was pressure and pain and he moved his hips achingly slow forging into me. The sounds that poured forth from my mouth, low and guttural, was so alien to me at first I thought it had come from the Doctor, even Amy looked surprised.

"Fuuuuuuck," it came out in a long deep drawl and the Doctor stilled himself once again.

"Just a bit more, Rory." he said "If you want me."

I nodded hastily and felt his length finally touch my prostate.

And then I'm fairly sure my eyes went crossed.

It was like discovering a new color, a new sound, figuring out that half of your body had been asleep for your entire life and it suddenly sprang to life. Dear God, it was like **waking up**.

My cock which had, at that point been maintaining a rather tentative erection suddenly hardened.

Now it was the Doctors turn to cry out "Wait-" I had apparently clenched around him. "I...I don't want to come yet."

"Don't you dare." I said hoarsely at the same time Amy said "Love a sensitive, Time Lord."

"Just let me get my bearings, Ponds." But I couldn't wait. I started moving my hips, rolling them ever so slightly. I left the Doctor no choice, he withdrew slightly before thrusting inside of me again.

"What does it feel like, Rory?" Amy whispered excitedly.

I searched my brain for the right words but each thrust from the Doctors hips, each moan from him within my ear made me less and less able to speak.

"Full..." was all I could manage. "Full...good."

The Doctor continued and we moved together in blissful unison. The room filled with nothing but the sounds we made, the rhythmic grunts and groans and Amy's soft moans as she enthusiastically played with herself.

"Rory, can I turn you on your stomach?" he asked breathlessly after who knows how long.

I nodded quickly and I started to move but then stopped myself.

"Please, Doctor don't pull out." I couldn't bear to be parted from him, not now.

The Doctor was sweating, something I'd never seen before and yeah, I took a bit of pride in having brought that about.

"Of course, darling." he said quietly and we undertook the effort of rolling us both. Amy gave us space and I soon found myself on my stomach. The Doctors arms appeared on either side of me, his hands steadying himself against the mattress.

The first stroke turned my body to jelly. "Oh, good _God_, Doctor."

"Yes, changed the angle a bit didn't it?" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Let's me go a tad deeper."

I whimpered. This man had me _whimpering_ and I was loving every minute of it. I'd never felt so out of control. I couldn't think, I couldn't master anything that came out of my mouth. It no longer hurt, it was paradise. Belying his wiry slim frame he was impressively endowed. Big, but not too big, thick but not too thick, still he filled every bit of me. I could see why Amy craved him the way she did.

I was shouting nonsense, _shouting_ it, though most was muffled by the pillow.

"Fuck me Doctor! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckme OH GOD _fuck_ me!"

I have never, ever said those words before in my life but I couldn't stop this. I couldn't hear the Doctor, I couldn't hear Amy. I could only hear my own voice, hoarse and raw as I moaned helplessly beneath him. He continued pumping into me, holding back nothing, his pelvis coming flush to my arse every time. He lowered himself down atop of me, like a man finishing a pushup. The Doctors lips found my neck and I closed my eyes, relishing the contact.

"Is...Amy all right, Doctor." I asked suddenly worried about how she must be taking all this.

"Better than all right, she just came. Again. Right around the time of your delicious string of 'Fuck Me Doctor's. Which I loved by the way. I think that makes three, what her record? Nevermind, tell me later."

He lightly nipped at my shoulder before interlocking his fingers with my own. His body against mine was slick and warm. His hips never stopped and I moaned at his rhythm and the less than satisfying contact of my cock upon the mattress.

"Can you come for me, Rory?" He said, his voice heavy and warm in my ear. "Can you come for me long and _hard_? Will you let me exhaust you, dear?"

I nodded enthusiastically, I didn't want to wait even even a moment longer.

"Come inside me, Doctor." I whispered. "Please come inside me."

"All right, Rory. All right, we'll come together."

He started thrusting harder and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I opened my mouth wordlessly, finding that I didn't have much of a voice left. My throat was sore, my body was all tension and anticipation as the Doctor pushed us towards that cliff and suddenly all I wanted to do was tumble off. It was different for both us this time, I'd heard him orgasm now a few times at least and this _sounded_ different, his voice was soft, higher, breathier, halting. Mine was almost silent, just a muffled "Mnnnnmmmph" as I felt him release into me. my own warm, stickiness spreading beneath me on the sheets. Every inch of tension left my body and I lay there beneath the Doctor, he was still inside me and I wanted it that way as I lay limp on the bed. I shut my eyes not wanting anything to intrude on the moment.

I felt oddly...emotional, I couldn't figure out why. I always try to be a bit cool, I'm the in control one. I'm the rational one. I wanted to live in _Upper_ Leadworth for God's sake. And here I was, groaning underneath an alien as he fucked me into one of the best orgasms of my life while my wife looked on masturbating to the sight. My head was swimming. It was overwhelming, not bad, just overwhelming. I buried my face in the pillow.

"Rory?" I heard Amy ask with concern. "Doctor, is he ok?"

The Doctor detached from me and started whispering in my ear.

"Was it too much? I'm sorry, Rory. Sometimes with the telepathic connection it can be a bit taxing. I didn't mean to-"

I cut him off unintentionally with a sniffle. Oh God, now I was crying. Fantastic, lets just keep this up, then. Let's all watch while Rory acts like a complete nutter. Perhaps someone can sell tickets.

"I'm fine" I said my voice thick and and a bit salty with tears.

"_Was I that bad?" _I head the Doctor think to himself. _"I'm a bit out of practice but never brought a bloke to tears."_

Now that made me laugh. I found myself not just chuckling but full out laughing. Suddenly it was all so funny, so mad and mixed up and strange and wonderful and I felt fine. I mean I really, just like that, felt incredibly ok.

I turned over onto my back suddenly, sniffling, wiping at my eyes and laughing hysterically.

"Keep back, Amy." The Doctor said looking at me with concern and worry. "I've seen this before."

"Doctor-" she began.

"OK, I've never seen it before but I have a theory. I think my orgasm may have triggered the tiniest bit of insanity in your husband. No worries, got something for that in the console room."

"You said everything we could possibly need was in here, Doctor." I said with a laugh.

Yes, well, didn't anticipate you needing a straight jacket due to climax induced psychosis."

"Doctor, I'm not crazy." I said wiping away the last of the tears.

"Right, course you're not." he said not looking at all sure.

I pushed myself up to a sitting position and met Amy's knowing eyes.

"He cried after we were together too." she said softly.

"Amy," I said already embarrassed enough.

"He did," she said addressing the Doctor. "He held me in his arms and said; I'm so happy right now. Don't worry Amy, I'm crying because I'm so happy."

"And then what did I say?" I asked pointedly.

"Oh. You said, don't ever tell anyone." she said with that 'Ooops-what-can-you-do-I'm Amy' look on her face.

"Yeahhhh." I said in response.

The Doctor had relaxed finally appearing to understand.

"Tears of joy." he said with a sad smile. "I'm still getting the hang of that."

"Sorry. Really, very sorry. Didn't mean to rain on the parade."

"Happy, then?" The Doctor asked just once more to be certain.

"Incredibly so." I responded.

He leaned forward, grabbed me by the face and kissed me with that exuberance only the Doctor has.

"Hey, me too!" Amy said giving him a playful shove and claiming me with her lips as well. "That was hot, the two of you together, really, exceptionally, definite spankbank material hot."

"Did you just say; spankbank?" I interrupted.

She of course, ignored me and continued. "Now, boys, _my_ boys. I just have one question; when does it get to be my turn."

"Good question. Love a good question." The Doctor said with a devilish quirk of his eyebrows. "Believe me Pond, it's time you get from us, all the attention you think you deserve."

"Doctor," I protested. "We don't all have...how did you put it; 'the stamina of a Timelord'. I might need a minute, or twenty."

"Rory, you're a young man, lets get cracking! We don't have a second to lose." He was talking rapidly the way he did when he was quite excited.

So, what just you and me then?" she asked him with a slight pout before glancing at me.

"Am I not good enough." he frowned looking only slightly put out. "I'm just getting bad reviews left and right, tonight."

"No, its just...if we're talking fantasies, I've always wanted both of you, together, only focused on me."

"Oh surprise, surprise. Amelia Pond would like a night where the world revolves totally around her." The Doctor flirted "No, you and me, later. Right now, three's the charm!"

"But Doctor-" I started to protest.

You could never be sure that he was really listening to you.

"Side table, third drawer. Energy drink from the planet Uther. Replenishes your electrolytes, it's full of every vitamin you've ever heard of and 12 you haven't, body specific cell regenerating faculties and also tastes a bit like banana, Mmm, banana." he concluded with a grin.

Except he was always listening.

"One swig of that and you'll feel like a completely new man. Told you, I think of _everything_. Come on, Rory!" He pounced on Amy who squealed with delight. "Your wife's waiting, both of us just may be enough to satisfy her! Let's go for number four!"


	8. Where The Kisses Are Hers (8A)

_**Chapter 8 "In which the author cannot make up her mind." OK, this is Chapter 8 though you could really call it Chapter 8a. The reason being I wasn't sure how I wanted Rory, Amy and 11 all together. I had a couple ideas, raunchy, Dark Doctor, etc. I even had a request for DP. After debating back and forth I decided why not do all of them. Or a few of them. Or at least one or two until I run out of euphemisms for the Doctors orgasm. I make no guarantees but my goal is three. So here we are Chapter 8A, Amy, Rory and the Doctor getting it on. Amy has a good time, Rory wields the sonic (or does he?) and the Doctor says some naughty words.**_

_**Thanks again for the reads, favorites, follows, PM's and the reviews. Love the reviews! Crave the reviews! More reviews! Thank you guys so much. Really hope you like it.**_

**Where The Kisses Are Hers...**

The last words I heard that I could clearly and absolutely identify as belonging to one of them or the other were from Rory. He had just taken a sip of the drink the Doctor recommended and exclaimed; "Oh, wow, that's amazing, Doctor!"

I heard the trill of the sonic screwdriver fill the room and then lights went dim. The Doctor had been on top of me when suddenly he withdrew. I didn't hear a sound, not one word exchanged between he and Rory but I was sure something was going on.

"Boys?" I called out tentatively. I didn't know what the Doctor was planning but I trusted him, I trusted them both. "Why did it go dark?"

"Simple reason. You wanted us both and we want to give you that with a bit of a twist. In the dark you won't exactly be able to tell who's beside you."

"On top of you."

"Inside you. We came up with this little plan because we thought this way you could concentrate on the experience and not the man.

Then I felt them, one on either side of me, nuzzling my neck. Two mouths, two pairs of lips and then two voices calling my name.

"Amelia."

"We love you, Amy."

"Let us please you."

They sounded...almost indistinguishable. How were they doing that? How did the sound alike? A hand on my chin turned my head to the right and a warm and sweet mouth captured mine for a kiss. Another hand reached down to caress the inside of my thigh. The lips had to be the Doctors, had to be, no one tasted quite like him. But then I thought I heard him whisper from the other side.

"I think she's a bit confused, Rory. A little sensory deprivation, a little TARDIS acoustic trickery."

"And she doesn't know which side is up."

"Or down."

"Or who's touching her."

"Or who's tasting her...speaking of which."

Two mouths descended to each of my nipples, sucking, biting, tongues moving at different speeds but each somehow working in unison. Someone's palm crept up to gently squeeze my right breast.

"She's already so turned on, Doctor."

"I know, I can smell her. All sex and wet and slick and pheremones and begging and moaning and screaming, it's all in the air." One of them, I thought it was Rory, started to move down my body leaving a trail of soft wet kisses. I felt him settle between my thighs and suddenly and smoothly hoist my legs over his shoulders.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this, Amelia? How long I've wanted to taste you?"

It was the Doctor, not Rory at all and as his lips traced designs over my inner thigh I started to squirm with excitement.

"No," I said eager for him to tell me.

"Since you came out of the house in that nightie and gave me what for." he answered. "I wanted to make it up to you. I wanted to make it up to the girl who waited. To give you 14 years of 'I'm Sorry's'. I wanted to place you on the ground, legs in the air and pleasure you on your lawn right then in front of every nosy, insomniac neighbor in Leadworth."

He extended his tongue just skirting my outer lips. It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough and it was still perfection. At the same moment Rory returned to my nipples, lavishing one with slow, lazy circles and then hard nibbling bites. My other nipple he pinched lightly between his thumb and forefinger. Rory was right, I could come just from that, but it wasn't just that going on.

I felt the Doctor part my lips and give a more determined lick of his tongue.

"You taste so wonderful, Amy. You're so wet, is that for me or for Rory?"

"Both." I said but it wasn't any louder than a whisper.

"What was that?" he asked before putting his lips around my clit and sucking delicately.

Rory removed his mouth from my breast for only a second to say; "I believe she said both, Doctor."

"I see," he responded. I was starting to hate it when he spoke, because he took his mouth from me, teasing me with the little puffs of breath from his speech. "Since this is for you and about you, Amy. Guide me, tell me where you want me to go. Tell us both." The Doctor reached for my hand and placed it on the back of his head and I immediately set him to work. Directing him where to go, what to concentrate on. Eventually I was just moaning orders to both of them.

"Rory, Rory, right there, a bit harder, harder, har-Doctor, oh God, Doctor yes, yes, yeah, yeah, yeah...yeahhh."

I was gasping now. Rory was great, the Doctor was surprising me yet again with his skill and I was on the edge of coming already. I was slightly disappointed at the idea that it all might be over so soon but there was no holding back.

I raised my hips off the bed not knowing whose mouth it was that had put me over but I came with the efforts of both my boys. More spent than I expected I let my hips go back to the bed still feeling those tremulous aftershocks.

"Wonderful, darling." the Doctor said moving up my body. Soon he was kissing my face and I could taste myself on his lips. "You make me so hard."

The sheets were soundless and the mattress didn't move or transfer any motion so when Rory took the Doctors place I jumped at the contact before relaxing into him.

"Such a good, tight, wet pussy." The Doctor breathed sensually into my ear. "Have a sip of this."

He pressed a bottle to my lips, it tasted more like plantains to me and I drank mechanically. But once I replayed what he had just said in my head my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"What did you say!?"

"Tell me something, Amy, truthfully. Because let me assure you, we will make love later. Over and over and over again. I will play your body like a stradivarius, oh, the sounds you'll make. And then you will sleep soundly, safely and contentedly between Rory and I. But...I've seen your dreams, I've been inside your mind. Of course you want the two of us but you've been less specific as to _how_. Now tell me, because I only want to give you what you want. Do you want me to fuck you? I can't fulfill your fantasies if you're not honest with me."

Rory was now between my legs, lapping at my most sensitive skin. I put my hands in his hair tugging lightly not wanting him to falter for a moment. I was panting but the Doctors words had all but stopped me in my tracks.

"Doctor..." I trailed off. It seemed silly in this position, on this night but his words were making me blush furiously.

"I know Rory is hard at work down there." he said before capturing one of my nipples in his teeth. "It must be so distracting and I know you're so close to coming. But after that, do you want me to fuck you?"

I couldn't see his face, I couldn't see either one of them but I could imagine him staring down at me full of seriousness and lust. He'd never talked like that. He rarely ever even swore and a curse from one of us was likely to earn an; "Oi! Language!" and now he was asking to fuck me...and it turned me on.

I started to come again guided by Rory's expert tongue.

"And there she goes again. That'll be number five! Still the question is unanswered. Do you want us, Rory and I, to fuck the living daylights out of you. Nothing sweet, nothing tender, just a good old fashioned, lets-bring-Amy-to-a-screaming-orgasm fuck."

"The spanking was just the tip of the iceberg wasn't it, Amy?" Now it was Rory's voice. The dark was really disorienting, I never knew when they were going to touch me except they were always touching me. Always nearby.

"Drink, Amy." The Doctor said and I felt the bottle again at my lips. "Do you want me to whisper all those filthy things in your ear. Everything you long to hear? Do you want to hear how much I love being inside your pussy?"

"Oh, Doctor when you talk like that..."

"Do you want me to bend you over and plunge into you? Or do you want me to put you on your back and throw your legs over my shoulder."

"Do you want another spanking? Is that the best way to get you off, bad girl?"

"Do you want me?"

"Do you want me?"

"Do you want me?"

They went back and forth and back and forth in my ears...

"Yes...yes, yes please I want you both to fuck me." And I did, I wanted them both so badly.

"Well there's our answer, Rory. Three more things, Amy. Number one, after I've finished speaking there will be no more talking. You cannot see us but we can see you. Variation of that eyedrive technology but microscopic and much less pirate-y. The point being, you won't know who's touching you."

"Who's inside of you."

"Who's making you come, though I dare say it will be both of us."

Their soothing hands caressed me, kissing, biting, teasing and I could barely concentrate.

"Number two, You'll drink everytime we say drink. It's for your safety and comfort and you cannot refuse. And number three; Timelords aren't all serious and rules and robes, we did on occasion like to have some fun. So, when we'd have sex, we didn't call it making love it was never that personal we came up with this technique that roughly translated means "the hover". Very complicated, no sense explaining in depth. Imagine just sort of hovering around your orgasm. Circling, circling, circling but never quite landing. Approaching that cliff, over and over again and never tumbling off. The only word you will hear from us from now on is hover. Do you agree with these rules, Pond?"

"Yes, just get on with it!" I was impatient for them to start fulfilling all these promises.

Neither of them said another word and the thunder began to gather. They pounced on me, one nibbling at my stomach, another at my breasts. In the silence, in the dark I couldn't tell one mouth from another. A soft green glow filled the room for a second and I caught a momentary glimpse of Rory's face. The familiar whirr of the sonic screwdriver filled the room and I watched the green spread over my body before it suddenly disappeared between my legs. I gasped as it touched my clit buzzing like a vibrator. The hand that held it was purposefully unsteady, touching then retreating, touching then retreating. It wasn't exactly like a vibrator though, it was better. It sent little pulses and charges to all the right nerve endings in my body. My nipples hardened, the tips of my ears got warm and that place where Rory always nibbled my neck was begging for his lips, all the while a green glow bathed my thighs. The Doctor had said it worked on everything but wood and he wasn't kidding. Another orgasm was on the horizon and I gripped the forearm of whoever was controlling the screwdriver. To my surprise he let me hold him there and I started to grind against the device. "I'm coming." I moaned to the seemingly dispassionate men that surrounded me and that may have been my first mistake.

"Hover."

At that word the world stopped. The screwdriver took on a lower tone but I barely noticed. It was just as the Doctor described, I was hovering, suspended at that wonderful moment just before the world exploded. Inching so close but never quite exploding. But you can't slow burn forever. Eventually you have to come back. Eventually they have to let you back. Don't they? Beads of sweat started to gather on my forehead, I began to rub my thighs for relief. I searched out their bodies in the dark, coming into contact with a chest and pawing at it for mercy. It was sweet, unbearable torture.

"Oh, God, Doctor, Rory please...please let me come." It was pleasant and unspeakably frustrating at the same time. My heart started to thump in my chest and for a moment I thought I might faint. Finally the tone changed again and my orgasm hit me like a locomotive. I'm not a screamer, not usually but this time I couldn't help myself. My feet kicked out a bit and once the screwdriver was withdrawn and I rolled over onto my side shoving both my hands between my legs to subdue and ride out the seemingly never ending waves and shudders. I lay there, curled up, the only way I knew they were even still there was the sound of their rapid breathing commingling with my own. They had been watching me. enjoying watching me squirm. They let me rest a moment and I was thankful, the banana tasting drink was powerful and it did make you ready for more but I found if I took it too soon it erased some of those happy, lovely post coital brain chemicals. As I lay there, still writhing a bit I felt a hand begin to stroke my bottom. I wasn't surprised at the affection light spanks that followed. I moaned a bit at the rhythm, waiting for the drink but it didn't seem forthcoming. It was alright, the longer I lay there the less I needed it. My body uncurled, responding again to the spanks as I had before. Was this the Doctor or Rory? I couldn't tell.

"Rory, is that you?" I asked quietly.

I was rewarded with a sharper spank than usual and took it as a suggestion that I should remain silent. But suggestions aren't demands.

"I know its you." I said trying to remain as vague as possible. "I'd always know it was you."

The only reply that came was a breathy scoff.

I felt hand slip between my thighs and gently raise my leg. For a moment I have to admit I was a bit embarrassed. My thighs were slick, sticky and wet but I doubted my boys minded.

The cock that hesitated at my entrance felt wonderful as it coated itself in my wetness and teased me.

"What are you waiting for?" I needled and with that invitation he slipped inside me. At first I thought someone wasn't holding up their end of the bargain. He started off slowly, measured as if he was maybe a bit unsure now that the time had come.

"It's easy when you're just teasing a clit isn't it boys, but maybe neither of you has the stones to just grit your teeth and fuck me like I asked. Should I just go down to my room and get one of my toys. I can just do it myself and give you a proper lesson. What say?"

The first stroke collided into me as strong hands affixed themselves to my hips. I let out a groan that ended in a bit of a squeak and the movements continued not giving much of an opportunity to catch my breath. Its not that he was fast, obviously not some porno watcher who thinks its a jackhammer that makes it fucking. But he was solid each thrust filling me to the hilt. It didn't hurt, but it felt a bit rougher than I had ever gotten from either of them and that's what I wanted. I knew they loved me but I wanted them to lust after me. I wanted them to feel a bit flustered and out of control with me. They were my boys, now I wanted to be their Amy.

He continued thrusting from behind, planting love bites on the back of my neck and shoulders every so often. His little groans and grunts sending all kinds of tendrils of excitement through my body.

I was coming, yet again, this had to be a record for me and he put his hand on my...I guess we're just saying pussy now... and started massaging me enthusiastically bringing me closer to the edge.

"Hover."

"No..." I said weakly but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I clenched tightly around him and he sucked in his breath rapidly. Ah, that's something he hadn't accounted for. My spasms had captured him, locking him inside me, putting that hard cock through its paces, squeezing him until I felt him come inside me. There was a rush of his breath and the grip of a strong arm around my waist holding me to him as he pumped erratically. Helpless grunts and "Fucks" and finally one of their voices saying "Oh God...let her..."

The hover stopped and I got to come, swearing and clawing at the mattress. Whoever was behind me pulled out quickly. God, it was so erotic, this was straight out of a fantasy. Had Rory told him? Had the Doctor figured it out myself. Had he somehow deduced it from some innocuous thing I'd let slip. I always had wanted the two of them. It was fun to watch, don't get me wrong, but I wanted to be at the center of their lust. I wanted to be passed from one of them to the other. I wanted to get so lost, so engaged that It didn't matter who was who or who was where. That's why the dark was so brilliant. No one got to play favorites, least of all me.

The other boy, quickly took the place of my first lover except he was in front of me on the bed, kissing me tenderly, biting at my lower lip which swelled in response. I heard the gasps as whoever was behind took a swig from the sloshing bottle. Not long after, its presence at my lips interrupted the passionate kissing. I drank and felt revived after a moment and my new lover sensing that, started to softly but insistently turn me over onto my back.

I can see why they picked this fantasy too, I mean I have dozens to choose from, literally. But this one was the best, truly. Neither of them had to be stuck playing their Rory, Doctor roles. No one had to be diplomatic or defer, no one had to be tender or wise or marital. It was just the three of us, in the dark, taking what we wanted. They both got to give in to their passions, they could take, they could be rougher, they could shed some of that burdensome civilization. It was strangely anonymous but I knew whoever was with me, wanted me, needed me and most important right now, desired me. We were a very power struggle-y threesome, so they were loving this. Of course submissive fuck-me-hard-boys, Amy was a fantasy of theirs too. But this was about me, not them.

I felt him lift my legs straight into the air before resting both on one of his shoulders. When his cock pressed into me we both reacted with an "unnnh". My legs were squeezed fairly tightly together and the friction was amazing. After getting accustomed to being inside me, he then withdrew almost completely before plunging in again. Our positioning gave him so much control over our movements and I felt him rub a stubbly cheek against my ankles and feet. That could be anybody, it was late and neither of them had taken the time to shave. He apparently wanted me closer and with a sudden jerk he dragged me further down the bed and flush to him. His thrusts became less dramatic, but more rapid and I couldn't help arching upwards.

Lazy hands started to caress my breasts as lover number one returned.

"Wondering where you'd went." I said and he replied with long, sloppy kisses that left my lips slick and hungry for more. He disappeared just as quickly as he'd came and I whined at having been so suddenly left alone.

Each penetration from number two left me whimpering and I was so grateful for whatever magical potion the Doctor was giving us. Seven orgasms in, (good grief was that right, seven?) two rather hard fucks with more apparently on the way, some firm smacks on my backside and normally I'd be too sore and exhausted to continue.

I swear I could hear the Doctor in my head. _"Not a potion, Pond don't be ridiculous, This isn't a fairy tale, there aren't potion or witches or dragons...well there are dragons but only on their home world- Nevermind. Turn your head to the left..."_

Wait a minute? Was that him? Was that actually him in my mind?

I didn't have much time to think. Spurred on by some new vigor, lover number two started thundering into me with enthusiasm. He took my left leg and moved it into position on his opposite shoulder. The sudden change in angle made us both quiver and I felt him still for a moment inside of me to stop himself from coming. Bonus point for me, I'd brought both of them to the brink. This Paisley girl knows a trick or two. I squeezed him, wanting to make him break and then I saw the green light appear in my peripheral vision.

"Please, please..." I begged them anxiously. "Please not this one. Just let us come together."

The hand paused and withdrew apparently accepting my request, the light of the screwdriver extinguishing.

A hand on my cheek coaxed me into turning my face to the left and my lips met smooth, slightly salty flesh. The cock pressed rather insistently against my mouth and I teased it for a moment with my tongue before allowing him entrance. Now they were both inside me. I was surprised at how close they both were, drink or no drink it seemed to be harder and harder for each of us to hold on. Not knowing who was in my mouth or deep in my pussy was maddening but so very hot. Ok, really going to stop saying pussy now...feels kind of awkward.

_Why Pond? You liked it when I said it. You should have seen the way your body responded when I told you how much I loved feeling your tight, wet pussy squeeze around my cock when we piloted the TARDIS our first time around._

I moaned and shut my eyes tightly, squeezing my lover. I really, really did like it when he said it.

_Yes, just like that._

You're in my head. I thought with wonder.

_Course I am, I've always been in your head. I've been in nearly every part of you this evening. Nearly._

The softest whisper of "...coming" broke through the vocal silence of the room and lover number two erupted inside of me. I felt my hips twist and raise off the bed with the sensation. It was so good, so very, very, very good but it was the cock in my mouth which tipped the scale. I sucked harder , gripping it tightly with my fist. I felt the first spasms, heard the ragged breath through clenched teeth before I tasted him in my mouth. I came as he came and as the lover between my legs finished his last shaky spasms. A moment later we were all laying on the bed, panting exhausted, each one of them lightly touching, me hesitant to break our contact. I thought that might be the end. I thought we might be done and if so, they deserved a round of applause. 'Fantasy fulfilled, boys!' I thought with a lazy stretch.

Then, another slosh, another gulp, another "ah.." and finally it found my lips. Despite my surprise I found myself drinking eagerly. I had wished this night wouldn't end and now it looked like my wish could come true. Our breathing settled, those most sensitive parts returned to normal except for the never dulling ache for more. The room returned to lustful silence. One of them sat up and took my hand while the other guided me with hands on hips to a kneeling position. Our bodies moved so well together at this point that I understood how he wanted me, A slight tug backwards and I expected to sit back on my heels but instead the back of my thighs came into contact with one of my boys in the same position. He nudged my legs open wider and I felt the stiff ridge of his cock nudging a cheek. I liked this position, it was new and I couldn't hold back my enthusiasm. I raised up even higher and grabbing a hold of him and positioning his cock beneath my-

_Pussy, say it Pond. Let's be adult about how snug and delicious and tasty and wet you are._

I sank down on him, only about halfway but those strong hands on my hips yanked me the rest of the distance without hesitation. I cried out and bit my lip even as he started hard, rhythmic thrusts upward. It didn't take me long before I met each one of his thrust with a push back and a squeeze of my own. Never tease a Scot if you're not willing to play through.

The hollow *thock* *thock* *thock* sound of his sweaty thighs hitting mine filled the room and I put my hands over his as they gripped me.

"Right, fuck me Raggedy Man." I said my voice commanding and low and there was a pause in his movements. Acknowledgement or disavowal, it only lasted a moment. Even I wasn't completely sure. You'd think I'd recognize my own husbands cock but with so many senses stripped away I felt adrift.

Finally my other boy appears, in front of me and it felt like he was in the same position. All three of us upright and kneeling, in supplication to one another. He took one of my arms and draped it over his shoulder. He moved forward even more his chest pressing against mine, trapping me between the two of them. We were so close I could feel three heartbeats bookending me. My boy behind kept pumping and thrusting and my boy in front also started to work his hip forward and back. He was positioned so perfectly that his erect cock kept brushing against my clit with every movement. Oh they had planned this well, down to the math of it all. We'd have to try this, whatever it was again, some other time soon, with the lights on. How I wanted to see their faces.

_Modified lotus, Pond. Traveled back to India once and accidentally invented it with a very lovely and flexible female yogi._

What is?

_This is._ He'd responded but I wasn't sure if he meant the position I was already in or the one I was suddenly being led to. Strong hands delicately raised me up and the cock I'd gotten so fond of slipped from me. Then I felt myself effectively being passed to my other boy. In his arms, facing one another I sat on his waiting erect cock and sighed as he started biting my neck and thrusting inside me. The lover behind me moved in close rubbing his cock slickened by me against my bottom. I was pressed between the two of them, like I'd always wanted to be. Caught between my two lovers as we rushed towards the inevitable.

_I thought there was no talking?_ I challenged him.

_We're not talking, the TARDIS telepathy web is allowing us to communicate with our minds._

Why now? You were able to keep quiet for quite awhile there.

_Even I have my limits._

So you're cheating. Why do you sound so calm and composed?

_Why do you?_

I felt a sharp smack on my bottom but I couldn't tell where it had come from.

Was that you?

_Yes_.

You don't sound the slightest bit over the edge, am I not doing it for you?

_Trust me, Pond_. And I felt a wave of desire and passion sweep through my body, familiar but alien, it must have been from him. He let me feel what he felt. _You are most definitely doing it for me. Ready to hover?_

All of us. I thought simply.

_All of us?_ and I could sense him mulling it over. Might be a dangerous idea.

Tonights the night for a little danger.

_Ok, here goes._

The green light, the whirring noise and all of us, like a choir, suddenly moaned at once. We stopped moving and then started again, all of our hips at work, arms flailing, hand grasping, clenching and flexing inside, against, around. I felt this energy build up around us, everybody was trapped in that turbulent eye of their own orgasm yet attached to everyone elses. It was so intense, I lowered my head on the shoulder in front of me and sank my teeth into it to keep from screaming. Fingertips pressed hard into my skin, and I knew if the TARDIS didn't take care of it my hips would be covered with oval shaped bruises tomorrow. Their masculine grunts and groans murmurs and pleadings were like music that I didn't want to end.

Someone finally had the good sense to call it off and we all came together, truly it might go down in history as being the first triple and truly unified orgasm ever on record. When it was over, we remained there on our knees embracing each other, I was still sandwiched between the two of them.

"Perhaps a little light is called for?" I heard the Doctors voice ring out. A wave of the screwdriver and the light slowly began to raise, giving us all time to get adjust to the change.

To my surprise, the face and also the shoulder of the man I had bitten belonged to Rory. He was there before me, eyes wide, breathing still a bit rapid, his hands at my waist and his cock still inside me.

"Hi." he said simply. His voice was a bit toady and he took a moment to clear his throat. "Was that...ok?" he asked.

I started to laugh and he shut his eyes for a moment, he was still a bit twinge-y and I imagine the vibrations from my giggling sent all sorts of nerves haywire in his brain.

"Was it ok? It was brilliant. Absolutely fantastic." I grabbed his big silly stupid face and brought him in for a kiss. He looked relieved if not exhausted.

From behind me the Doctor kissed my neck.

"Anybody thirsty?" he asked holding up the infamous bottle.

Both Rory and I shook our heads no and I watched the Doctor turn his wrist to upend the bottle before us. It was empty.

"Good thing, that. You lot cleaned me out."

"That stuff is amazing." Rory said, "Really just amazing."

"Bit like a magic potion." The Doctor supplied with a twinkle in his eyes. "So, we fulfilled your Amy-gets-fucked fantasy, I daresay?"

"About ten times over, yeah."

"Good glad to hear it. I think we covered a few of my own in the process. Now, everybody detangle yourself and off to sleep.

"I think I could sleep happily for about a month." Rory said. He pulled out of me slowly and I sighed.

"I love you, Amy." he said quietly.

'I love you too." I kissed him again before hooking an arm around the Doctors neck. "And you, Doctor. We love you too. Get in on this." We shared a funny three way kiss, switching partners multiple times."

"All right Ponds, lets not start something none of us can finish." He fell back onto the bed dramatically and Rory and I followed suit. The room smelled of sweat and sex, not unpleasant but thick in the air.

"Wait a minute." I said suddenly propping myself up in bed. "When do I get to find out who was who? Who was behind me? Who threw my legs over his shoulder? How did you do that thing with your voices?"

The Doctor pulled me back down to the bed with his charming condescension.

"Pleasant dreams, Pond."

"So you're not going to tell me then?"

Rory snuggled up to me on one side and the Doctor on the other.

"Seriously?" I pressed.

"Night, Amy." Rory said with a yawn.

I lay there as the Doctor brought down the lights again, in a happy pout, determined to work out the mystery.

I decided to get in one last jab at them.

"One of you is really spectacular at oral." I said.

"That was me." The Doctor and Rory answered in unison.


	9. And Hers (8B)

_**PLEASE READ: **_

_**Ok, guys here is what I'll call Chapter 8(B), even though FF dot net categorizes it as Chapter 9. So this doesn't negate anything you just read, it's just, like I said I couldn't make up my mind as to what I wanted them to do together. Whenever I start off with the intention of writing a simple Plot, what plot?, some stitch of plot always gets in there. This chapter is a bit more emotional than the one that preceded it. You get a little unexpected taste of Dark Doctor as well as wibbly emotional bits at the end. It's a bit more Amy/Doctor centric. Again, this doesn't mean Chapter 8(A) didn't happen, this is just an alternate version of what could have taken place because I'm so wishy washy and I'm trying to please everyone. Remember as they say in Trek, IDIC, infinite diversity in infinite combination. Or everything that can happen, does happen.**_

_**Thank you so very much for the reviews, they are as always so supportive, so much fun to receive and such a thrill to read. Please keep it up, let me know what you like. I think there will be an 8(C), but I'm not sure yet. Even if there's not, this isn't the conclusion of the story. Ok, this is from Amy's point of view, again. I'll stop talking now...**_

**...And Hers**

"So how do we do this?" The Doctor asked, He was positioned between my legs grinning down at me with that dangerous smile of his. "How do we go about pleasing Amelia Pond?"

"Oh I don't know, I can think of a few ways." I said hooking my legs about him and locking my ankles at the small of his back.

"Blimey, she's got me caged!" the Doctor said with a hint of amazement.

"Yeah, she does that." Rory answered. "She saw it in a Bond movie once, kept trying it out on me."

"You didn't protest?" the Doctor asked.

"Would _you_? _Are_ you?."

"Good point. Amy in the name of the Shadow Proclamation I demand you release me."

"Oh all right." I said with a sigh. "So what now?"

"Well that's entirely up to you now isn't it?" Rory said and laying down on the bed next to me he started kissing my shoulder.

"Exactly. Whatever Amy wants. Amy's choice."

The Doctor hadn't moved and made a sudden beeline for my neck. Their lips and the expert way they were using them started to distract me from the fact that a question had been asked. Their hands found my breasts and I closed my eyes intent on enjoying this.

"Any sort of direction you want to give us?" Rory asked before glancing his tongue across the skin behind my ear. That made me shiver, it always did and I gave a little cry of appreciation. "Toys? Want me to go get toys?" he asked.

"No no no no no," the Doctor said suddenly his lips still hovering above my chest. " I've got toys here, should the situation call for it. Big toys, little toys, floppy toys, double sided toys, nipple clamps, handcuffs, paddles, sex position furniture-" He had propped himself up during this little speech and was distractedly playing with my nipple.

"What kind of parties do you throw, Doctor?" I asked him incredulously.

"It's not for me. It's for you. I didn't know what you lot might be into. I wanted to be prepared so I stopped by Planet Sex Shop and picked up a few things."

"There's a planet that's comprised of nothing but sex shops?" Rory asked incredulous. he had been nibbling my neck and had, quite regretfully, stopped to answer the Doctor.

"Is Planet Hollywood a planet full of Hollywoods? No, Rory, don't be daft. It's a sex shop called Planet Sex Shop. It's in Cardiff across from a Tea shop. I asked them a lot of questions, the sex shop people not the tea shop people and then they got a bit cross with me. I don't think I'm invited back. But the tea shop people loved me, said I was a nice young man and offered me a job. You don't want toys, do you Amy?"

"Well, no. My main toys are the "Doctor" and "Rory" and I've got you guys right here, y'know if we could ever get anything started." I said pointedly.

"What do you mean "Main toys"? Are there other toys? Toys I don't know about? Secret toys? What do they do?" Rory asked his eyes wide with excitement.

"Nothing then, no desire to handcuff me or something of the sort." the Doctor asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"Oooh Doctor, you fancy being being tied up?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Don't know, never tried it. Sounds interesting. What about the swing, we seemed on the verge of having a lot of fun in the swing. I could unhook it, grab my goggles and be back here assembling it in a flash."

"Ok, lots of speculation going on but no one actually _doing _anything. You two snog while I think." That seemed like a fine enough idea to me.

"We're not gonna snog on command, Pond." the Doctor said a bit indignantly.

"Oi! I thought this was about me!"

"Well, it is but you have to be included." Rory insisted.

"Ok, we'll all snog...and think. Snog and think." I said.

"Agreed." My boy said in unision. The settled themselves quite reasonably again on either side of me and diplomatically began by kissing each other above me. Slow and soft with the Doctor tracing his fingers across Rory's jaw line. I watched Rory's tongue slip into the Doctor's mouth and the other man sighed in kissed one another a differently than they kissed me, it was harder, a touch more desperate as if each time they were tentatively expressing their devotion for the other hoping he hadn't changed his mind.

With precision they broke the kiss and both turned to me at the same time. Rory pressed his lips against mine kissing me wetly while the Doctor turned his attention back to him. nibbling at the column of my husbands neck. Just as I was growing accustomed to Rory's mouth he pulled back and was replaced with the Doctor. I felt his tongue start to probe and mine began to duel with him. Rory's teeth were on my neck and I raised both of my hands to cradle the back of each of their heads.

"Gotta tell you, boys. _This_ is working for me."

They didn't answer me and I didn't care. If anything they got increasingly intense, both of them demanding more of my mouth and each others. Eventually we were just a chorus of inviting and appreciative "Mmmm".

There was want and need in the Doctors eyes when he pulled away from me. His lips glistening from our kisses.

"Amy, please let me taste you." he begged. "Please."

The indescribable surge of power at having the Doctor plead for me was incredibly erotic. I loved the idea that I had been refusing him, putting him off, holding him at bay, reducing him to the point where he had to grovel just to have his mouth on me. Now this was a fantasy.

Rory paused at the corner of my mouth before whispering.

"He has been ever so good."

All I could do was nod and the look of gratitude on the Doctors face made me so curious that right after he said "Thank you." I responded with "Wait."

Both Rory and the Doctor froze to look at me.

I swallowed before continuing.

"Kiss your way down my body. Earn your place."

The Doctor broke into an eager smile and I knew I had pleased him. This was going to be fun. A lot of fun. Rory gave me an impressed look before returning to my collarbone.

The Doctor returned his attention to my breasts choosing to start there for his descent down my frame.

"Tell me what you want, Amy. Guide me." The Doctor said.

"Tell us what you need, Amy." Rory echoed.

"Rory...just keep kissing me. God you're such a good kisser."

I put my hand on the back of the Doctors head, stressing to him that it wasn't quite time to leave my nipples yet. He happily continued massaging my breasts somehow managing to give them equal attention. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, I've seen him pilot the TARDIS with both hands, his foot and a backscratcher. It wasn't long before he'd coaxed them to stiff, sensitive, blushed peaks. He had me squirming already and Rory was making my body feel all warm and glowy.

"Ok, enough, Doctor..."

"Are you sure? You sounds like you were quite close. In fact just another lick or two..."

"No, not yet, I don't want to, just yet, move on."

"If you like." he said agreeably, his lips finding my ribcage before planting gentle kisses in a trail leading to my belly button. He grazed my stomach before stopping at the well of my belly button to dip his tongue inside.

Meanwhile Rory was leaving me breathless especially when he whispered "I'm so hard, right now, Amy." I reached my hand down to grasp his cock and he shuddered in response.

The Doctor had moved past my belly button, further and further down and I found it harder to control my breathing, his approach was making my heart race. I was stroking Rory back and forth while he left stinging hickeys on my neck. I raised my knees up on the bed to welcome the Doctor and glanced down at him.

He was kissing my inner thighs, or more like worshiping them, delaying the moment, as he lavished them with attention.

"Are you nervous?" he asked without even looking at me.

"No...well maybe a little. Don't quite know why."

"You needn't be." was his reply.

The first touch of his mouth was electric. Just a kiss, right above my clit and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Rory groaned either because of my reaction or because with my movements I squeezed him a bit firmer than normal. Either way everyone seemed to be having a smashing time.  
"You're so wet, Amy. Is that for me or for Rory, which one of us can claim that?" as he asked he gave a tentative lick to my labia first one side then the other and my hips bucked wildly.

"Both..." I said breathlessly. "Both of you."

Rory had paused, seemingly interested in watching the Doctor and my reactions, and in the interim he palmed my breasts casually.

"Both of us? Well we are two very lucky blokes." His tongue made a graceful circle parting and teasing my flesh. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this, Amy?"

"No." wiggling my toes in anticipation of him telling me.

"Since I got a moment to breathe after Prisoner Zero and actually got a good look at you in that kiss-o-gram outfit. Blimey, if that skirt were any shorter..." he trailed off before parting my lips and probing deeper.

"Yeah, that's my favorite too." Rory said.

"Doctor," I started, now it was me who was begging. "Please...

"Do you feel like you're about to come, Amelia?" The Doctor asked calmly. He licked me firmly, no longer lazy but focused. He kept his tongue flat and broad covering more delicious surface area.

"Yes, Doctor..." I breathed.

"Not yet, dear. Let me coax it out of you."

For the first time he touched my clit and I shut my eyes tightly taking a handful of the bedding in my grip. I cried out not even attempting to stay quiet. I couldn't have even if I'd wanted to and I heard Rory make a lusty noise from the back of his throat. Something about glancing down and seeing the top of the Doctors head between the pillars of my knees, moving ever so slightly made the situation more intense.

It felt silly now, to have imagined him as inexperienced or out of practice he was a skilled lover, he knew exactly what he was doing and every time he brought me close to the brink he'd pull back. I saw Rory place his hand on the back of the Doctors head not so much directing him, he didn't need it, but just encouraging him. My husband too had inched his way down to the lower part of my body and he kissed the curve of my hip bone as the Doctor continued.

I was squirming, unable to stay still and being as vocal as I pleased. When the Doctor pulled away from me for a moment to question "Ready?" I nodded enthusiastically.

At the moment he started sucking my clit in earnest I closed my eyes again but not before seeing Rory make a frenzied movement to place himself near the Doctors cock. Rory urged the him to turn his hips giving him access to the Time Lords erection. He took him in his mouth and while the Doctor whimpered he didn't stop what he was doing to me.

I didn't have to tell him I was coming. I started off slow, shaky and nearly silent, just a shocked sounding sort of "Oh" but gradually my voice rose higher and higher "Doctor. Doctor. Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Oh God, Doctor, please, please don't stop. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!"

It was like a cascading effect. As I was descending the peak he was climbing it. He pulled his mouth away from me resting his face against my inner thigh.

"Rory..." was all the Doctor said, just one breathy recitation of my husband name as he came, hips pumping, emptying into Rory's mouth.

Rory came last and perhaps hardest of all, with his mouth still on the Doctor I saw his own ab muscles tense followed by that lovely fluid arc, spurting upwards before running down his closed and pumping fist.

We lay there, panting, exhausted, sated linked together like a loose daisy chain.

"Crikey..." was all the Doctor managed to say.

"Yeah." Rory and I responded together.

"Which one of us is nearer to the banana drink?" The Doctor queried.

"I think I am." Rory responded and went in search of the bottle. He produced it, took a sip and handed it to the Doctor who drank and in turn handed it to me. It tasted a bit more like a latundan I'd had once as opposed to banana, but it was good and in moments I felt it go to work. The tension of overused muscles and lingering sensitivity flowed from my body. That easy, sleepy post coital fog cleared and suddenly I felt wonderful, energized, ready, while still enjoying the dreamy orgasmic chemicals . My boys, feeling much the same shifted their positions. The Doctor moved back up to my arms "That was wonderful, darling. Did you enjoy that?"

He nuzzled my cheek and I felt my heart start to thud at the idea of being with him again. "What do you think, Doctor?" I said trying to sound coy and casual and failing.

Soon he was kissing me and I could taste myself on his lips and tongue.

"You make me so hard." he groaned into my ear.

It was shocking to hear and the first thing I wanted was for him to repeat himself.

"Say it again."

He tipped my chin upwards so I was looking directly at him.

"You make me _so_ hard. I'd give up a regeneration to be inside you."

The sheets were soundless and the mattress didn't move or transfer any motion so when Rory took the Doctors place I jumped at the contact before sinking into him. His style was different from the Doctors and just as effective and I thanked the stars again for that banana concoction.

"Prop up for a moment, Amy." The Doctor commanded and I sat up with a whimper. Rory's tongue traced my labia before probing deeper and I rotated my hips wanting him everywhere at once.

The Doctor slipped his body behind mine on the bed and then pulled me back to lay against his chest.

"You see, Pond," he began his voice low and sensual. "The key to a good orgasm is not just stimulating that wonderful area that Rory is exploring right now."

"Doctor, I know a thing or two about coming."

"Sure you do. But just for a moment let the 1200 year old Doctor see if he can enlighten you on a few things."

"You don't have a degree in sex." I protested with a laugh.

"Actually, I do. But returning to my main point, I have a feeling there are at least a few key areas you may be neglecting. Now I believe you're already familiar with how sensitive your nipples are."

The Doctor placed his thumb and forefinger around each of my nipples and gave a light pinch.

"Doctor..." I groaned. Rory not to be outdone took the opportunity to suck rather wetly on my clit and I felt my voice rise a few octaves to show my approval of him as well.

"Steady on, Amy. Not done with the lesson. We're speaking of erogenous zones and the next would be your say your inner thighs." He placed both hands on the smooth skin of my thighs and began running his fingers about them up and down. I felt a wonderful sort of heat build up as he continued and when his strokes turned to gentle scratches I craned my neck backwards towards the Doctor and shoved a hand in Rory's hair. I wanted them both to know how amazing this all felt.

Rory was always so good at head and he was a virgin when we got together just like me. I never could get it out of him where he'd learned to do it, but he could make me come in seconds or delay it for as long as he liked. He was delaying it today, probably so he and the Doctor could work in tandem.

From gently scratching my thighs the Doctor moved to the underside of my knees.

"Now this is a place that's easily forgotten. Back of the knee might not be sexy to many people but the nerves here, when properly stimulated produce the most wonderful sensations. Allow me to demonstrate."

He proceeded to do just that and again I was struck by the fact that the Doctor could be so sensual. He was typically flustered and frustrated and flailing but now he was all smooth hands, slick lines. I felt his erection stiff and inviting and wiggled myself against it. He chuckled, "Naughty girl." and continued those delightful caress-scratches beneath my knees. Rory was making the sexiest sounds from down below and I could see the pumping action of his arm working his own erection.

"Continuing on we can't forget about your ears and the graceful nape of your neck." I felt his lips draw in my right earlobe and I moaned through tightly pressed lips. Reaching a hand back I shoved it into his mess of hair grabbing a small handful and giving it a tug. He'd liked it the last time and just like then he answered me with a groan from the back of his throat. He had a good grip on my lobe, holding it delicately between his teeth while giving it a gentle tonguing. The movements matched Rory's on my clit and their wonderful synchronization had me temporarily forgetting how to speak English.

"Just a few more, Pond. Like I said the nape of your neck." The Doctor picked up my hair and brushed it to the side before planting light breathy kisses on the flesh beneath it. I let my head flop forward a bit, helpless, speechless neither of which happens to me very often. They both felt so good and I was losing myself in it all. I let the Doctor do as he would, every touch he graced me with causing goosebumps to stand out.

"And finally, your lips."

I lolled my head back and to the side to look at him and he grinned.

"Which ones?" I asked cheekily.

"Both pairs actually but since those are already being occupied I'll focus on these. Your lips, Amelia have more nerve endings than almost anywhere else on your body. Almost.." He started tracing my lips with his finger and it felt more sensual than I had ever experienced. He then put his finger under my chin turning my face more towards him. "Imagine that, Amelia. Imagine how delicate and sensitive they are. So if Rory has his mouth on your clit and I have my lips on yours like this." He kissed me softly, before taking my bottom lip and sucking it between his own. "I wonder how long it will take before we make you come again."

The Doctor had his hand on my breast gently tweaking a nipple while proving himself to be the second best kisser I'd ever had in my life. Rory was making me wetter than I'd ever been before and both of them were too much for me to handle. I started to come, moaning into the Doctor's mouth and the moan after a while turned into a bit of a squeal. I would have bucked away from Rory but he held me firm, pinning my hips down with neither he nor the Doctor taking their mouths away.

When Rory did relinquish me, he pushed up to his knees, invigorated and practically leap frogged across the bed to us. The Doctor was still kissing me sensuously but I saw my husband out of the corner of my eye. The Doctor pulled away to greet him and met Rory with a casual smile.

"Hello, Doctor." before forcefully taking over the kissing.

"Rory." I sighed into his mouth. He pressed his body firmly against mine in turn pressing me against the Doctor.

"Can I?" Rory asked with some desperation.

I nodded, amused that he felt he needed to ask at a time like this.

He eased his cock inside of me and I braced and dug my nails into the Doctors thighs. With Rory's initial thrust all three of us went "Unnh."

I loved sex with Rory, loved it. When I had my first taste of him it had made me a little...insatiable. We started meeting early mornings, lunches, evenings. It got so I'd just see him in the hallway and just end up pushing him into a broom closet. Sometimes Mels would even stand watch for us. I try not to think about how weird that is...He's just so...hot.

Each thrust felt so good, so full and I pulled at Rory's backside in an effort to hold him longer and deeper.

The Doctors soft moans were also hitting my ear gentle and rhythmic.

"Doctor, I'm sorry for using you as a mattress." I apologized.

"Quite all right, Amy. My cock is feeling very nice pressed against you not to mention I've got a very nice view of Rory's flexing bottom."

"Still Rory, lets change position. Can I ride you?"

Rory cast me an 'Are you kidding' sort of look. It was one of his favorite positions so I knew he'd never complain.

In one move he had pulled out of me and in the next he was on his back motioning me on top of him. I scrambled to my knees to hurry back onto his cock. The Doctors approach was more lazy and I had already sunk down onto Rory by the time he joined us.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder just like he liked and he moaned on cue. His hands crept up to my breasts and he started to thrust upwards but I stilled him a bit, I wanted to make this last. "Slow." was all I said and he grimaced and tried to oblige.

I glanced over at the Doctor and saw him looking at us with a dreamy sort of gaze.

"What are you thinking, Doctor?" I asked. Rory tweaked one of my nipples and I immediately lost my train of thought.

"Just watching, Amy." the Doctor whispered, almost reverently. "You're both so beautiful. So human."

"Thank you. But my fantasy doesn't include you kicking back and watching, Raggedy Man."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows a bit. "At your service, Pond. What can I do for you?"

"Get over here." I said curling a finger at him.

He came over to us on his knees and Rory sat up putting his arms behind him for support. He leaned over to kiss Rory which my husband happily accepted. Pulling away he licked his lips and turned his attention to me.

"Now, darling, how can I please you? More than you're already being pleased by Roranicus, there."

"He's really good, Doctor. And you can make it better."

"Can I?"

"Oh yes." I said pulling him in for a kiss that I felt make him weak. "Can you spank me...again?"

"Amy, fun is fun but I don't want to hurt you." he said a bit nervously.

"Why would you hurt me, Doctor? Just a friendly paddle between lovers. Come on," I said leveling my gaze to his. "You know you really liked it. I felt how hard you were."

The Doctor swallowed and put a hand on the small of my back.

"Please, Doctor, I'm so close. I just want to come, with your hand on my arse and Rory inside me. Please."

"Oh, God, Doctor just spank her." Rory called out with frustration. He was flat on his back again eyes closed in concentration. I was in complete control of him, always a top fantasy but there was still the ever present needling desire to have the Doctor in control of me. Ok, so I have some deep seated control/Daddy/lover/alien/discipline issues, what of it?

"Whisper in my ear, all the things you never tell me. All the things you would think when I'd brush past you in the console room. All the ways you got just the smallest bit angry at me for teasing you with something you couldn't have. Show me just a hint of your darkness, Doctor."

His face changed then, and an ancient war spread across his features.

"Amy," he began warningly, "My darkness is not something to be toyed with."

"Please, Doctor, just a bit. I have to know you mean it. I have to feel it's real." I took the hand that was on my back and brought it down to my bottom. He looked at me with those deep eyes and then I saw him make a decision. When he did his entire demeanor changed. He maintained eye contact but he was so still that the first spank surprised me.

"I know this is your fantasy, and I know it's what you want so I will go along with it, _once_. _Only_ once." He spanked me again and I yelped which apparently this Doctor didn't care for.

"Shut up." he said harshly. "I'm speaking."

I started to rock back and forth on Rory, completely unaware until that moment that I had stopped. He moaned gratefully and I kept my eyes on the Doctor, afraid to look away. I leaned forward a bit, arching my back to give him better access to me. He leaned into me, close, his eyes, his face, even his energy was different and he put his lips right to my ear. When he spoke it was low and measured and so soft I doubted Rory could hear. The only discernible sounds coming from the Doctor as far as he would be concerned were the erratic smacks.

"You want to know what I think? Very well, then. I thought from the moment that I saw you with your short skirts and your tight jumpers that you were the virgin trying to play the seductress. _***spank***_ Every movement of your hips, _***spank***_ every flash of your eyes, you were begging me to take you right there on the floor like an animal. Not having the slightest clue what you were asking for. _***spank spank***_ I was always only one step away, or so I told myself. If she asks just once more _***spank***_. If she looks at me with those coquettish glances just once more, I will take her. " _***spank***_

This was a different kind of game his hand and his words were harsher. For a moment, I worried.

"Why didn't you?" I asked and earned another spank, even harder this time. More than

likely for daring to ask him a question.

"Because Amy, once I begin I cannot stop myself. Do you think I couldn't hear you. That I couldn't always hear you? _***spank***_ That I can see all of space and time, the breadth of the universe and I couldn't hear one _***spank***_ breathless, _***spank***_ unsatisfied _***spank***_ girl, wanking in her room."

I pressed my lips together in embarrassment, I knew he'd heard us recently, Rory and me but those early days on the TARDIS...well I thought I was out of sight out of mind. So many times I'd be sitting in that spinning chair, watching him operate his ship or trying to concentrate on some lecture he was giving me and all the while it was an effort to keep my hand from sliding up my skirt. Finally I'd excuse myself, retreat to my room get myself off. Sometimes it took at least two times before I figured I could face him again without my knees buckling. And he knew, this whole time, he knew.

"I know all your secrets, Amy, _***spank* **_every single one of them. I can taste it in the air as you walk by. I can smell it on your fingers. _***spank* **_Your _sex,_ your _needs_, permeate my TARDIS but it doesn't even come close to what I need."

I leaned in to kiss him and to my surprise he acquiesced, but it was a hard kiss, a kiss of possession. He wrenched his mouth away and putting his fingers in my hair and gripping a handful of it he forced me away from him.

"Watch your husband, not me."

I did as he bade me do. Rory's face was a mask of ecstasy and impossible restraint. His face combined with the Doctors words and I was rolling my hip, leaning forward and moaning with each of thrust and swat.

He had released my hair before he started to speak again.

"There are rooms here, Amy, in the recesses of this ship filled with things you could not possibly imagine. _***spank***_ Rooms where I would have had you bound and chained and I would have taught you to worship me like a god. You would have known what it was like to subsist only on the mercy _***spank***_ and the desires _***spank***_ of a Timelord. You would crawl after me on your knees begging for my attention and my cock. _***spank***_ There are rooms here, Amy, where you would know my name only to be master. Yes _***spank***_, master. No *_**spank***_, master. I am so sorry _***spank***_ for having offended you _***spank***_, master. Rooms without rules except the ones I dictate. Rooms where you would cower and orgasm simply at the sight of me."

I started to shake and quiver atop of Rory and he had more than he could take already.

"Amy..." he said weakly and I felt him spasm, contract and come inside me, grunting and moaning all the while.

"That is just a trace of my darkness, Amy." The Doctor was breathing heavily, his face pressed close to mine, his lips nearly kissing me ear."That is what I hold back and repress from you and Rory. That is why I have so many rules. I am Time Lord Victorious and It is my nature to consume what I desire. Now come for him and come for me, you teasing, presumptuous little girl."

I lay flat down upon Rory's chest, bouncing on his cock, grinding him into me as I came. The Doctor timed his spanks with my motions, slowing them as I slowed, stopping when I lay on Rory trying to catch my breath, eyes shut, weaving that blissful cohesion between the pleasure and pain.

Rory kissed the top of my head, over and over again, his hand stroking my back.

"Amy...that was..." he didn't finished, simply trailed off and I kissed him in agreement. One kissed turned into two and the next thing I knew we were snogging. I couldn't get enough of him, of either of them, cravings only multiplied never dissipated.

"Amy," he whispered to me after who knows how long. "I think we're being a bit rude to the Doctor."

I stopped, bit my lip and nodded.

"What exactly did he say to you?" Rory asked curiously.

"Things that I shouldn't have." came the reply.

Both Rory and I sat up and I finally eased my body off of his.

"What did you say to her?" Rory asked looking concerned. "It couldn't have been anything too bad. She certainly seemed to enjoy it."

The Doctor was sitting, rather forlornly on the bed and he ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Amy, I'm sorry." he began.

I touched Rory's cheek, so he wouldn't worry and made my way across the expanse of the bed to the Doctor.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked embarrassed, not just embarrassed but a bit ashamed.

"Perhaps, this was a bad idea." he said quietly.

I sat next to him and put my hand in his hair, smoothing down its typical unruliness.

He gave me a sad smile in return.

"It wasn't a bad idea. It was what I wanted. What I asked for. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh but I did. I never should have allowed myself to tell you those things."

"No, now listen here. We're all in this together. We're taking each other as we are, the good the bad and the ugly. So what if you've got a little bit more ugly than the rest of us?"

"Bad. The correct word...is bad."

"Sorry, _what_ did he say?" Rory said moving nearer.

"Rory, wouldn't you assume that someone who's really, really old might have a lot of secrets?" I began.

"What, like you mean a name that he won't tell anyone? Umm yeah."

"Right. And wouldn't you assume that traveling around the universe being a hero, and saving planets and making friends... and _losing_ them and having to make the saddest, hardest decisions anyone's ever had to make each and every day would mean someone would have some very dark places inside him?"

"Well, yeah of course."

"But that wouldn't be his sum, now would it? That wouldn't be the only thing he is. And it wouldn't mean that you didn't feel safe around him. Just as safe as you ever felt before. It wouldn't mean you'd want to leave him."

"'Course not." Rory said softly.

The Doctor raised his head to look at us, hopeful, trusting.

"It wouldn't mean you didn't love him." I reached over and hugged him and he grabbed on to me a bit desperately.

"Still love me?" he asked with a thick chuckle that he punctuated with a sniffle.

"Couldn't stop even if I wanted to." I whispered. "You ok, now?"

"King of OK, so long as you are."

I nodded and kissed his forehead and he put soft fingers on my backside.

"Does it hurt?"

"I wanted a bit of a stinging bum and I got one." I answered good naturedly.

"You don't think I'm a monster, then?" he asked softly, plaintively. "I would, never, ever do those things to you, to either of you."

"We know that. Now come on, I think you need a lie down. You're a bit emotionally charged."

He let me lead him to the place on the expansive bed that we had designated for sleeping. I directed both he and Rory to settle under the covers before I joined them. Rory, snuggled close to me and not long afterwards was dozing softly.

"You sound like a mum." the Doctor said quietly. No one had spoken for ten or so minutes. We were both on our sides looking at each other in the darkness of the room. I was playing with and stroking his hair, trying to ease his worries. Over a millennium of worries. I could still make out his features; tired and sad.

"I am a mum. We've all lost something, Doctor. It can make you pretty bleak about the world sometimes." I put my arm around him and he moved in closer to me. "We all have a place inside us where we shut away the dark. It's just when the door closes we have to make certain we're on the right side."

"Wise Amelia Pond." he said quietly."And which side of the door are you on, Amy?" he questioned me in the dark. I felt him slip stealthily from my grip. When his lips closed softly around my nipple I was only slightly surprised. As he began to suck I closed my eyes giving in to him, happy that he was trying to feel better, anticipating where he'll go next. But after moments he didn't move on. I opened my eyes and peered down at him in the darkness.

He had latched on sucking and licking, nibbling, pinching, all with his lips, almost rhythmically and my other nipple grew hard in response and neglect. But it was strange, the constant contact started to bring up all sorts of other emotions.

"Doctor," I began in a whisper. I was almost ready to have him stop. It felt different than before. Melody had been at my breast only a few times. Not enough, never enough. I never think of that, why now? This is standard practice of foreplay with Rory, not unusual at all, why would I think of that now? Not now, not when I'm with the Doctor. The Doctor who looked just as young as Rory and I, who needed to be protected as much as he needed to protect us. I wanted to look after him, I wanted to stand in between him and all the demons he kept at bay. And I wanted to be cradled , I wanted to be small and cared for in his arms and Rory's arms. I wanted to have a family, I wanted to plan and have a future. I wanted my baby back. I wanted to stay aboard the TARDIS forever. I wanted to forget everything about Demons Run and everything that lead up to it. Why, why, why was all this coming up now? Why couldn't I just concentrate on what he was trying to do?

He switched nipples and began again and everything swirling inside me seemed to get stronger. He had sucked the pink tipped flesh of one breast until it hardened and swelled and now he focused on the second. The cool air breezed across my body and I shivered as the places still dampened from his saliva grew colder still. We both made soft little noises, "Mmmph" and "Ahhhs" and quiet sighs. But part of me wanted to push him away. It was too much, all these feelings and regrets and hopes and fears and dreams started welling up inside me. Suddenly there was too much, too much emotion, too much lose, too much ownership and love and loyalties and loss. He was simply _too close_, this wasn't a game, there was no banter, no teasing, no Rory watching. It was just two people, both a bit sad, both a bit lonely both still hurting from long ago and a small part of me was screaming for him to stop. He wanted me to expose everything, he wanted me to open the doors I kept shut. But he wouldn't stop and it felt wonderful and overwhelming and heartbreaking all at the same time. I didn't know if I was going to come or cry. As it turns out I did both.

I came softly, all gasping and fluttery, with light breaths that bridged so easily into sobs. He held me tightly and I dissolved into wholly unexpected tears. A few more light kisses on my breasts and he rose back up to be face to face with me. His eyes were loving and sad.

"Why..." I asked him through the tears.

"Having your lover at your breast facilitates human bonding, it's also more intimate than just nipple play. It decreases anxiety and floods your brain with prolactin, dopamine and oxytocin. The oxytocin, specifically, helps to bond us, you and I, as a mated pair. The dopamine is responsible for the sexual arousal and the prolactin aids in sexual gratification."

"I don't want a biology lesson right now, Doctor." I answered harshly through sobs I fought hard to muffle. But he pressed on.

"But the prolactin, Amy, it also stimulates the mammary glands to produce milk after childbirth." His voice was desperate for me to understand, to make certain I knew he hadn't played some sort of mean trick on me. "Your body remembers that. It remembers if you let it. And all those hormones and the cascade of reactions they produce, are, as with everything you humans do, tied to memory. They stimulate the emotional and memory portions of your brain. It can _make you _remember. Sometimes you have to remember, Amy, even when you don't want to. It's all there, all of it trapped inside of you and you have to let it out. Everything you worry about, Rory, Melody, River, me. I know what happens when you keep it inside. I _am_ what happens when you keep it inside.

I was full out crying now, as quietly as possible.

"I don't want to wake Rory. I don't want to worry him. " I whispered.

"Rory would understand. He and I talk about her often, what she she might have grown into without interference. Who she might have been. But he tells me, you and he don't discuss it. You and I never talk anymore. Not about what you want, or need. Not about your life in Leadworth. How you worry about Rory. How you worry about having children. How you worry one day I'll drop you off disappear and you'll never see me again, and you'll spend your life despairing that I died alone. _Talk to me,_ Amelia"

"Can't." I said simply. "Can't talk. Can't feel it . Can't let it in."

His face broke slightly, and I felt his heart breaking for me.

"Dearest, it's already inside you. You won't let it break me and I won't let it break you, ok?"

"You know too much..." I hissed but there was little behind it. I didn't have the strength or the inclination and I moved into his arms, for safety and succor.

He nodded, offering no argument.

"Careful that you haven't shut yourself up somewhere. I've done it to myself, over and over again. Be smarter than your stupid, old Doctor, eh? Come to the other side of the door, Amelia. Let's be in the sunlight for a while. "

"It hurts, Doctor."

"I know, dear heart, I know."

He kissed me on the forehead and the cheeks a few dozen times it seems and after a moment that tight feeling in my chest, the constriction in my throat relaxed a bit. He had drawn it out of me like venom from a wound. I only hoped he hadn't taken it into himself.

"I'm sorry for...for trying to turn your pain into a game." I said, my voice pinched and tight.

"You did no such thing." he tutted and I felt relief at the absolution.

In his sleep Rory tightened his grip on me and the Doctor inched closer so as not to start a tug of war.

He finally kissed me on the lips, sweetly, softly and I let out a ragged sigh of relief. Feeling selfish and guilty after a moment I trailed a hand down his chest, then his stomach and down further still searching for his neglected cock. I wanted to repay some of what he had given to me. He gently captured my hand bringing it back up and kissing the knuckles before placing my palm flat on his chest. His heartbeats thudded evenly beneath it..

"Closer." I said and he moved to cover what little space was left between us. I wanted to be caught between them, my boys, like grapes for wine presses. I wanted to breathe their air.

"My children were..." The Doctor began after minutes of silence but I knew he wouldn't finish. He didn't have to, it was enough. He put his hand over my smaller one, holding it to his chest.

"I love you." I said.

"And I you." he replied.

We closed our eyes and said nothing more.

All three of us guarded the others in sleep, everyone here needed protection, everyone needed love and understanding and forgiving. Sometimes it felt like there was so much to forgive. And at some point _everyone _was afraid of the dark and that was why we had each other, to stand watch.

**Thanks so much for reading and please Review and let me know what you think, I hope you liked it! Chapter 8(C) will be forthcoming.**


	10. And His (8C)

_**Here we are 8C, just a reminder it's another, alternative version of what could have happened after proper Chapter 7 . This took awhile for two reasons 1) I was so consumed and worried about how the Ponds were going to leave in Angels Take Manhattan that I just couldn't concentrate on it. and 2) It's the first time I've written DP and non male/male anal and every time I tried to write it in Amy's voice it didn't work. So, I ended up switching to the Doctor's POV. Also I had to do a bit of research to really see if women could actually enjoy anal or if that's just a lie guys like to sell us. Apparently, according to the internets, it can definitely be enjoyed when done right. So, finally I started writing and here we are. I hope its ok, this may be one of the Chapters I'm most nervous about posting. But I had so many requests for it, I felt obligated. Anyways, here we are, hope you like it, writing it helped me a bit with my Angels Take Manhattan grief. Please read and for the love of Rassilon review, review, review. I'm way too paranoid about this one to just assume you like it. OK, on to 8C.**_

_**Oh and yeah, at the end I totally add a non canon TimeLord ability/trait/whatever, but I thought it was cool.**_

**...And His**

"Wait a tick, why did you think Rory was _gay_?" Now I realize some might think this was a completely inappropriate moment to ask this question. Yes, I was in the middle of orally pleasuring Rory. But there are no inappropriate moments, questions should be asked as they occur to you, as anything occurs to you and things are occurring to me all the time. If you don't ask you're liable to forget and I hate forgetting.

"What?" Amy said and she truly sounded like she hadn't understood the question.

Rory groaned next to me with impatience and frustration but I patted his thigh in response. What was, after all the rush.

"Hush, this will only take a moment. You said, not that long ago 'It was right after I'd accidently told him that for all these years I'd assumed he was gay.' Why-"

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at me with exasperation. I got that look a lot, well, that look and wide eyed amazement at my brilliance...or fashion sense.

"It was a silly mistake, Doctor. Could we discuss it later?" she pleaded. She was laying on the bed, curled on her side, eyes wide as she watched us together. It was strange to have a very naked and seemingly perpetually aroused Amy in my bed but I was adapting quite nicely.

I'm being flip again, aren't I? Trying to summarize everything that's happened tonight as though it were just one more adventure. One more thing to experience, catalogue and move on from. It's not. There are corridors in my heart that I long thought closed that have been blown wide open. I am, I fear...hopelessly in love with both of them. Shagging Rory, no, no that wasn't accurate at all. Making love with Rory, as he had asked, as I had wanted, affected me more than I let on. I adored that they called it that; making love. As if love was created at it's purest level by the uniting of two bodies. Then recreated again and again each time they joined. The human body, one of the great forges of the universe and now I was a part of it. Perhaps no longer a destroyer but a creator as well. Yes, it was erotic, of course it was but it was more than that. He gave his body to me, as Amy had given hers. They'll trust you with their lives, their minds, their futures even, I never had to ask for that, never. But their hearts, I suppose I usually took those. Just skonkered off. Not intentionally, but I took them nonetheless, all the while withholding as much of my own as I could. But these two, to them I had given them willingly, a heart for each Pond.

"Doctor...later? Come on, don't get distracted now, it was just getting good!" Amy complained. I love when she complained, I love when we sparred, I love how impatient and demanding and precocious she was. I loved her smile and that 'But Doctor, I want my way' pout she pulled. I loved her. And I loved Beaky too, with his seriousness and his humor and of course his staggering devotion. He had done something I could never do. Stayed in one place, he sat and waited for the woman he loved for two thousand years. I get impatient when it takes too long to change the bulb on the TARDIS. In so many ways he was my better, they both were. I should probably tell them that sometime.

But not now, back to the subject at hand.

"We _could_ talk about it later but we won't. He's obviously been in love with you for his entire life and you didn't have the slightest inclination that he was interested. Pond, I thought you were sharper than that."

Ok now, I was just needling for the fun of it but it was just so strange, how could she have not noticed. Rory's erection didn't seem to be flagging any in my hand so I assumed it was safe to press forward. "Furthermore-"

"Are you actually scolding me in the middle of fellating my husband?"

I raised my chin a bit before saying; "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Doctor, I'm over it, I swear, now could you please..." Rory's voice was a mix of exasperation and lust.

"Oh alright-"

"My fantasy did _not_ entail a scolding." she said with a pout.

Now how could I not quirk an eyebrow at that?

"I think we both know that's not true, Amy." I said before returning to the business at hand.

I put my lips back on Rory and he returned his to me. He was hot and firm in my mouth and I loved the feel of him. I ran my tongue up and down his length grinning and blushing at the way his body responded to mine. He was so unashamed by how much he wanted me and it made my stomach knot with excitement when he moaned my name.

_Oh gods, Rory, I am smitten, I am properly in love. Kiss me, touch me, put your body atop mine. Make love to me, master me, leave me helpless beneath you. Make me yours, make me arch up to meet you, make me come breathless and desperate beneath you. _

_Doctor, you know I can still hear you, right._

I blushed further, I had forgotten we were still telepathically connected.

_Sorry dear, I got a bit carried away._

_Oi, don't you ever apologize for that. Ever. Just imagine, Doctor, what I'm going to feel like inside you._

This, sixty-nine, had been Amy's idea. Rory and I lay on the bed, each on our side, sort of curved into one another like a yin yang. His skin was like nothing I'd ever tasted before. Humans do have a flavor, all of you. Rory tasted like cinnamon and that scent that delights me when I fling open the TARDIS doors and breathe in the living and the dead of starlight. It's that incredible taste of time being born over and over again, it's stardust. Rory tastes like cinnamon and stardust.

He squeezed my cock, his tongue flicking over the head and I squirmed under his skill. I tried to keep up with him but he was so damn distracting. We came shuddering into one another's mouths. I've never orgasmed this much, _ever_. In between sips of the banana drink my body aches with a sort of blissful exhaustion. The Ponds. The insatiable, lusty, enthusiastic, Ponds. They just may be the death of me before this evening is over but what a way to go. I never would have guessed that two exuberant humans could bring me to near fatigue. They'd stripped me bare and I was murmuring all sorts of things into their ears, against their cheeks, the words 'I love you' had never flowed so freely from my lips. I'd never felt more vulnerable, never in all my life, than I did between these two. I had never quite felt so assured that I belonged.

But there were still questions. That's the thing people never realize about getting answers, answers usually just lead to more questions. Complicated questions. Confusing questions like-

"So why this, Amy." I began, sitting up and making a bit of a show of licking the residuals of her husband from my lips "I mean, I'm not complaining obviously, love having a mouthful of Rory. But what you said you wanted and what you're asking us to do are two very different things. You said you wanted a time where we were focused entirely on you."

"It's not a crime to want to watch is it, Doctor?" she tossed her hair indignantly and I just wanted to ravish her right there. Ahh she was getting defensive, silly girl, that only made me dig deeper.

"No, but it's also technically avoidance." I pressed.

"No, its not, I'm involved, I'm an actively involved spectator." she protested.

"You know the Doctor does have a point." Rory responded, the drink having yet again done the trick he sat up. With an idle hand he ran his fingers down my mid-back and I shivered. How unusual to be so brazenly touched, when had I revealed to him that was one of my 'toe curling spots' as Amy might have said. They knew so much already. I closed my eyes, unable to keep my thoughts straight while he was caressing me.

"Rory," I said with a breathily. I felt him inch closer to me on the bed and then start to nibble at my neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor, am I distracting you?" Rory said his voice dripping with happy sarcasm.

"Yes, Rory, as a matter of fact you are because right now all I can think about is what it feels like to have you inside me."

He pulled back from my throat and for a moment I feared that by saying it aloud I had said too much. But when his eyes met me they were wide with interest and need.

"That can most _definitely_ be arranged." he grabbed me roughly, his hand on the back of my neck, yanking me in for a hard kiss.

"Oh yeah, boys, more of that." I saw Amy out of the corner of my eye, one hand pinching her nipple while the other moved smoothly between her legs.

"Come on, Doctor. If you want me to fuck you then get over here." Rory said. His hand was still on the back of my neck and lost in my hair and as seemed to be the MO of the Ponds he gave my follicles a proper tug. That set us both off. I tried to push him down onto the bed but he was quick and in a swift move he came up behind me locking his arms around me waist. His lips found my neck again and I felt his erection pressing firmly against me. I was deliciously, deliriously out of breath and hard as a rock but not so far gone I couldn't cheerfully tease him.

"This is not fair, you're cheating!" I accused.

"Do you accuse everyone who's faster than you of being a cheater." Rory said with a dark laugh.

"Where did you learn this?" I asked struggling to break from his grip, though admittedly not all that hard.

"Greco-Roman wrestler, mate. Almost made the olympic team, the _first_ Olympic team but I had more important things to do." he said casting a loving glance at Amy. "It was a lot like this though, sexy guy in my arms, writhing about...naked."

Rory and I wrestled back and forth for awhile. Now that was fun, we could both be rougher with each other than we ever wanted to be with Amy, jockeying for position and power. Somehow I broke his hold and for a moment at least I wound up on top, pinning his wrists, he grunted but I'm actually rather strong when I'm insistent.

"You want to fuck me again, Doctor? I thought it was my turn." Rory teased beneath me. Like a shot he sprang up and his lips captured my nipple. I tried to force him back down but he fought back gleefully.

"The thing is Doctor, Amy, I'm not gay, I'm _bi_ or considering you're an alien and a good deal of the men I passed time with were plastic, omni. Not sure if I was before spending all that time in Rome but after finally accepting the 10th invitation to an orgy held by his eminence Lucuious Agrippa, having rejected the previous 9, I got schooled on a few things. It was the festival of Lupercalia. I gorged myself on cakes made by Vestal virgins and I spanked several young women with straps in a fertility ritual, gave the vomitorium a wide berth. Then my best mate Allectus and I snogged like teenagers in the temple."

"Wait a minute, I was at that orgy!" I exclaimed.

Rory stopped. "I didn't see you there."

"Different face."

"Why didn't you ever tell _me_ any of this?" Amy protested.

"I don't know...I suppose I only just remembered it now. It's like that sometimes. I just suddenly remember huge swathes of that life. But mostly, I just watched. You were still my first, Doctor."

That was sweet, he wanted me to know what we shared had still been unique no matter what had happened in Rome. I was grateful. I decided to take advantage of the fact that Rory was distracted and I put my hands on either side of his face.

"I do love you, Centurion." I grinned at him. "Now, Rory, as much as I might like to get on all fours and have you pound me silly, we made a promise to Amy, remember?"

"And you're keeping it! Come on Doctor, don't stop." she whined.

I pinned Rory down again and leaned over him, bringing my lips to his.

"Now, love," I began, kissing him sensually in the way I had learned he needed and craved. "I have a feeling there's something that Amy wants from us. Something she's a bit too afraid to ask for. She wants it, so badly doesn't she?" I asked my voice barely a whisper. Rory lids had grown heavy, he looked at me almost hypnotized and I brushed my lips against his nearly kissing him, nearly. "So why don't you be a good boy and tell me what it is?"

"What are you doing?" Amy asked warily. She scooted closer but Rory was already whispering her secret in my ear.

"Oh! I see." I said. Goodness was that all? All this dithering about, all this backtracking for a routine sexual practice? Humans were so... uptight.

Rory tried to engage me in another kiss and I obliged but reached out for Amy at the same time.

"Amelia, come." I said simply, using my most authoritative voice. Admittedly I was a bit surprised when she obliged.

She crawled across the bed to us and I reluctantly removed myself from Rory.

"Rory, turn over on your side. Amelia, face him and I'll be at your back. Ok?"

The both agreed and I admit, I felt a rush of power that the agreed so readily. "Rory, when I advance you retreat, alright? I'll guide you with my hand." I reached my hand across Amy, settling it on Rory's thigh. I pressed forward against Amy, my cock firm against the round curve of her bottom. I heard her gasp and at the same time I pushed Rory, slightly away. I then pulled him forward and pulled back myself.

I brushed Amy's hair away from her neck and started kissing the soft, pale skin I found there. She kissed her husband, deeply, slowly, inching closer to him while pulling me along for the trip. We covered any remaining space between the two of us, still maintaining our rhythm, Rory rising as I fell back and vice versa. We became one body, moving in kind, until she was groaning between us, begging for real contact.

"Please...please...please...boys." was all she said to us.

I heard Rory laugh and whisper something to her about patience then "Let the Doctor take care of us."

I licked and kissed her shoulders, cupping a breast that was unoccupied by Rory's hands.

"Darling, your husband has told me what you want." I breathed into her ear.

She tried to freeze but our bodies kept hers moving between us.

"You want both of us, don't you, dear?" I asked.

"At the same time." Rory finished.

"I..."

"Why so shy? Why did you think we wouldn't be more than eager to give you exactly what you want." I asked tweaking her nipple. She inhaled sharply. "What you _need_."

"You've been asking for ages." Rory said. "How many times did we talk about it in bed? If we ever managed to seduce the Doctor, this was one of your fantasies."

Amy's cheeks turned red at the memory but it was a truthful hue.

"I think she might have worried it was too...taboo, Doctor." Rory concluded.

"Taboo?" I said with incredulity. They had to be joking. "I've had it off with your husband and you, we've played some light bondage and domination games and we've both orally pleasured and mutually masturbated one another. We have vaulted light years beyond taboo. Besides, I don't know the meaning of the word. Not to mention the word taboo is from an ancient Polynesian proto dialect and do you know what it translates as? Sacred. I like to think that's what we are together, the three of us; something 's nothing to be embarrassed about. Well, look at that, I guess I knew the meaning of the word after all."

She started to laugh between us, the action lightly shaking us all and after a moment Rory and I joined in.

"Ok boys, I want to try it." she said with that confidence I knew so well.

And there we are.

"Okay, then we start off slowly, just as slow as I went with Rory."

I pulled away from her, reaching for the nearby bottle of lube.

"It's going to be perfectly fine, Amy. The Doctor is very good at this. Trust me." I heard Rory tell her.

I coated two of my fingers with the liquid before turning back to her.

"Rory, I want you to massage her clit, alright. We're going to bring her to orgasm twice. Perhaps three times, I haven't decided yet. The more relaxed we get her, the easier this goes."

"With pleasure." he responded and I knew when his fingers touched her as she arched back with a shudder. It only took a few seconds at the most. Before either of us were prepared, she came between us, nearly silently and we both watched her in mute admiration.

When she stilled, we descended upon her from either side with soft, warm kisses.

"Alright then Rory, it's going to be a total of three, then. Give her some of the banana drink, wait a moment and then continue, alright?"

"Anything, you say Doctor."

"Amy," I said, placing a lubricated finger between her cheeks teasing her hole. "I'm going to penetrate you with my finger alright, very slowly and very gently and if you want me to stop I will, immediately. This is just so you can grow accustomed to the sensation."

"Okay." she said softly.

I eased my finger inside of her, she tensed for a moment and I stopped but she shook her head no.

"Don't stop."

"Ok, I won't. Rory, relax her."

Rory began again and I felt her body melt and open more to me. I was already so hard with anticipation and her little cries and the way she was starting to clench about me were doing nothing to remedy the situation. I moved my finger slowly in and out trying to simulate the experience that was on the horizon.

When she came again, I pursed my lips tightly wanting so badly to be inside of her. She reached her hand backwards, digging her nails into the back of my thigh, gripping me tightly as she rode the wave. Her lips were on Rory's and they were kissing so passionately had it not been for her hand on me I might have guessed she'd forgotten I was there. I was glad she hadn't.

"Once more, Ponds." I said not at all surprised by how strained my voice sounded. Glancing past Amy I noted a familiar look of concentration and restraint on Rory's face. I knew how badly he wanted her, but the three of us had promised one another patience.

Rory put the drink to her lips and through her heavy panting she sipped. After allowing her a moment to relax we began again.

I slid in a second, lubricated finger well able to feel her reactions to Rory's ministrations. Her body stretched and arched and flexed between us and I was envious that Rory got to see her face through the whole wonderful process. I continued to move the fingers in and out and used my free hand to stroke her cheek and kiss her neck. She was so warm and soft, her face flushed with desire and I wondered how I had managed to wait so long, how I had denied both of them and denied myself.

"Rory..." she breathed and whether she said more I didn't hear as it was enveloped in a kiss. She came for a third time, her voice high and halting and soft, different from just moments ago. I loved that about them. I loved the idea that each orgasm was as unique as a snowflake setting off different nerves and conflicting cascades in their brains and sometimes producing different, wonderful and new sounds.

I slowly withdrew my fingers and was pleased when she seemed to whimper a bit at their absence.

"Well done, Amy. Very well done." I said softly. "Now, when you're ready, Rory, on your back and Amy climb aboard him."

"I am most definitely ready." Rory said rolling onto his back and looking at Amy with unmasked eagerness. He held the bottle up to her lips once again and still in the position on her side she drank.

"Are you alright?" I asked her running my hands down the contours of her hips and thighs.

"Fine, fine, just waiting for the drink to take effect, yeah? You boys can really wear a girl out!"

"I think we'll both take that as a compliment." I answered with a smile.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever be able to have a banana again without getting extremely horny."

"Me neither." Rory and I said in unison. We all shared a laugh and that seemed to break a bit of the tension.

Amy sat up and extended a long leg over Rory, straddling his midsection. They were waiting for my instruction, it wasn't entirely necessary but I still loved it though.

"Amy, settle down on Rory and then lean forward onto his chest."

I watched as she obliged, wrapping her hand around Rory's cock before sinking down upon it. They both groaned and froze, connected at last. It was lovely to watch. I would have been happy, eternally happy if they'd only let me watch. Bit of a voyeur, yeah, and also I never would have felt worthy of being invited. But I was glad to be here.

They started moving and I positioned myself behind them, Amy controlled the pace and Rory seemed quite happy to simply let it happen. After a moment she pitched forward and I moved into position coating myself with the lubricant for the last time.

I placed one hand on her hip which was as much an effort to still Amy as it was to steel myself.

"Remember Doctor, slow, just like you were with me." Rory said and I smiled at his protectiveness.

"Of course, Rory, of course. Ready Amy?"

She nodded with enthusiasm and positioning myself at her entrance I began to push inside. The progress was maddeningly slow but worth every moment. She was tight, so tight I gasped and shut my eyes just to keep my wits about me. Amy moaned and I stopped immediately.

"Shall I stop?" I asked unable to conceal my worry.

"No no no no, keep going. God, you're almost there."

Indeed, I was and I forged ahead. But a moment later we stopped again, all three of us.

"Oh, God, Doctor, I can feel you, through Amy, I can feel you." Rory groaned, his voice higher than I had ever heard it before. "Hadn't expected that."

Amy was almost completely still between us, one hand on Rory's midsection for stability.

She hadn't cried out and I said her name quietly to get her attention.

She still didn't move but when she spoke her voice was low and soft.

"You're both so...so big. I'm just full up."

"Too big? Do you want me to pull out?"

"Amy, we can-" Rory began but she silenced us.

"No," she hissed "Just start moving."

"Rory. You start and I'll follow." I said through gritted teeth.

With that Rory withdrew and as he thrust upwards again slowly I pulled back. Moving like a clockwork, in harmony as we had earlier. It was intense, almost too much. Rory was right and just as he could feel me I could feel him. We could both feel every twinge, every clench of all three bodies.

Then came the words Rory and I had been waiting for.

"Oh God, this is good." she said loud enough for us both to hear. I glanced at Rory over Amy's shoulder and we met one another with a smile.

Instinctually Rory and I started to shorten the time between strokes and just as instinctually she finally lay flat upon Rory, demanding a different angle. It did the trick for all of us.

I couldn't decide who had the better view, Rory, who could gaze up and see her beautiful face, the slight jiggle of her breasts and those lovely lips as they tried to form words and failed. Or me, gazing at the elegance of her back, her hair as it cascaded and bounced with our movements or the vision of both of us entering her at once.

I spread my legs a bit wider and my first stroke in the change in positioning was immediately noticed by Amy. She inhaled deeply, held it a moment then released her breath in a torrent of staggered, stuttering groans.

"And the penny drops." I said with a small smile and in the midst of his ecstasy Rory looked at me curiously. "The g-spot, Rory, it's double sided, meaning you're hitting it from one side and myself from the other. I imagine the friction must be delicious. Double the pleasure for Amy."

"Double the fun." she replied and started to rock back and forth upon us.

"That's it Amy, take what you want." Rory encouraged.

She started to move with vigor, riding Rory while angling her bottom back towards me. It was bliss, ridiculous, unbelievable, perfect bliss. I could feel them both, Amy snug and warm, Rory hard and eager. I have seen nearly all the wonders this universe can hold and some of what it can't and I would trade it all for an infinity of this pleasure of flesh and heart.

Our names fell easily from her lips one after another after another. I had never heard us, any of us make such noises before. Rory was loud, Amy was all of a sudden a real shouter and I was no wallflower myself. We were grunting, moaning, gripping one another's flesh and just trying to hold on, no one wanting to be the first to come. Rory was ultimately the one closest to breaking. I saw him purse his lips as I put mine to the sensitive skin on the column of his wife neck. He licked the pad of his thumb and while I didn't see it happen I knew he started to massage her clit furiously.

"Come with us, Doctor." he entreated and I let that thin layer of control that I had been maintaining fade into oblivion. We both continued hitting her g-spot in succession and she started to quake between us. Rory pushed himself to a sitting position, bringing Amy with him and we found ourselves sandwiched together as before. Amy put her palms on his shoulders and I felt her orgasm start to ripple through us all. Her body jerked and both Rory and I held her steady. She came loud, almost with a shriek, her cries bouncing off my bedroom walls as Rory and I held her. I had never heard her sound like that, never seen her move like that. It was shockingly erotic. Rory was next and the last few movements he made within her set me off. Unwilling to hurt her I stilled my hips almost completely and instead let my orgasm overtake me and with a few short thrusts I came inside her.

We stayed like that for awhile, erections flagging, breathing settling back to normal, four hearts steadying their rhythm. We all kissed, cooing softly into one another's mouths.

I extended a hand to run it through Amy's hair and saw the slightest bit of golden mist trailing off my fingers.

"Doctor...why...oh God why are you all glowly." Apparently she had noticed it too. "You're not regenerating are you! Rory we've killed him!"

I noticed the gold flecks and sparks drift through the air and couldn't help laughing at their concern.

"It's all right, Ponds. It just means I had a really good time. Think of it as a Time Lord afterglow."

I sounded casual but in truth I was gobsmacked. I'd only heard about this happening. Never been fortunate enough to actually experience it. In fact I had chocked it up to a lot of bragging by the Corsair combined with the mythology of my own people. But here it was, an experience so intense, so pure it had stirred my very biology.

"It's beautiful." Rory said gazing at me.

My body felt tingly and warm at the same time. The Ponds and I detached, albeit with reluctant murmurs and groans and they were now assuming their places on the bed. I moved to take my spot to the side of Amy but she stopped me.

"No, between us. We want you between us, Raggedy Man."

"Ok." I blushed again, suddenly overwhelmed at being the focus of their attention and that seemed to make the glowing flow more freely. I settled down between the two of them and they moved closer. The hazy, golden light continued to emanate and drift out of my skin

"It's like you're vibrating with energy." Rory whispered, kissing my shoulder.

"Your body is singing to us." Amy said simply.

"Was it lovely for you? Was it alright?" I asked nervous for their critique. I hoped we had given Amy what she wanted.

"Brilliant." Rory said immediately.

"Fantasy completely fulfilled and far beyond." Amy said. "Thank you, thank you both." She nuzzled my cheeks and when she pulled away her face was bathed in amber light. She snuggled up to me wrapping an arm round my waist as Rory engaged me in a kiss. When he and I parted his lips shimmered as little wisps of energy curled from his mouth like smoke.

"You _really_ had a good time didn't you, Doctor?" Rory asked me with some amusement.

"It's a build up, a culmination of the whole evening. Does it bother you?" Suddenly I was aware of being alien, of being the other in this threesome. I hoped they weren't finding me too odd.

"Doctor, stop worrying." she said with a yawn. "Some people need to eat after really good sex, some people need a nap and some people...shimmer and glow."

"Exactly how I'd put it." Rory said pulling the covers over all of us. Ready for bed, love?" he queried.

Amy mumbled something neither of us seemed to understand yet both of us took it as a yes. She was already half asleep.

"And you, Doctor?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Yes, dear, I am."

I lit up the whole blanket, like fairy lights at Christmas. It was a marvel to see, to watch the streaks of gold curl and zoom through the air, settling down upon us and whizzing up towards the ceiling like moonbeams and sunlight.

I was the picture of contentment as they drifted to sleep, the sound of their breathing soothing me. I could still see both their face, lovely and illuminated as my body pulsed and shown with post coital glow. Eventually the lights dulled, oh they dimmed a bit , but as I curled into Amy and Rory my eyes closed and sleep pulled under.

I never did see those lights go out.


	11. Down At Our Rendezvous

_**Ok, this one took a while cause I got distracted by penning a couple other things in the interim. This Chapter is mostly just a lot of talking, emotional stuff, hell I could rate it T for teen but why break the flow? The sex comes later. It's Rory's point of view, which is always fun and it deals a bit with the morning after. Might be a little sappy but I think I built up to it nicely. It's not the end, mind you. I'm halfway through the next part of it, but I decided to split things up rather than give you an 8000 + word document. As best I see it, 2 more chapters and I'm done, or rather a Chapter and a supplemental scene. I'll be really sorry to let this one go, I've had such fun writing it. I hope you're enjoying reading it. To my1alias, CleopatraIsMyName, Doctor-Donna78, Katherine Sparrow, Eryaforsthye, neptunexorion and everyone else who has been so kind in their reviews and PM's thank you so very much. You keep me writing! **_

_**So here we go, The Doctor, Rory and Amy, ironing out the big and little details and playing a bit of getting-to-know-you-gettin-to-know-all-about-you.**_

**Down At our Rendezvous**

There's a few things you learn about him when you wake up in bed with the Doctor.

First off, he's actually quite lusty first thing. Amy and I had feared that when the proverbial morning came he might be all full of regrets or apologies or worst of all he might just be gone.

Quite the opposite. I in fact woke up to him giving me one of the most attentive and expert blowjobs I've ever received. Initially I integrated it into the dream I was having and by the time I woke up it was only moments before I found myself coming into his mouth. After licking me clean he was up my body like a shot and I wrapped my arms around him as though we'd been doing this for ages. He kissed me sweetly and tentatively.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." he explains. I grin and notice both his excitement and slight embarrassment are apparent by the redness of his cheeks.

"Not an apology situation, Doctor."

"What say we give Amy a wakeup call of her own?" he asked mischievously.

The second thing is that it's not all sex. Well, ok the Doctor and I did have sex in the shower. It started as a three way snogging session but while Amy volunteered to go make breakfast we moved into the shower. It was good, hard sex that left me bent over, grasping at the slick walls, and groaning an endless stream of Oh God's with Oh Doctor's.

When we were finished we simply stood there lathering and bathing and rinsing off, enjoying the TARDIS's never ending supply of hot water.

"Rory, do you recall when I showed up on your doorstep for Christmas?" heasked as he squeezed far too much shampoo into his hand.

"Of course." I said sucking about half the contents in his hand back into the bottle.

"You said you always had a place set for me. Did that include-"

"You saw our bedroom when we gave you the tour. We're just two people, Doctor. And Amy essentially sleeps _on_ me with an arm flung over my face, typically cutting off my airway. Why would we need a superking mattress?"

"So, you mean this was always an option? All three of us?" he started washing his hair with little conviction, I think it was just something to do while we had this conversation.

"I suppose I really started to fancy you after the universe reboot. And you know Amy's wanted you since she hit puberty."

The Doctor nodded and ran a hand through his sudsy hair.

"I feel a bit foolish. Thought I was doing the right thing by turning you down, pushing you away. It didn't make you happy. It didn't make me happy.""

"You've always had a place in our lives, at our table, in our bed. Always. And you always will. We probably won't always be in the TARDIS with you but you'll have a home with us, forever. "

"But...why?" he moved his head under the flow of water noth craving and wanting to avoid the answer. i was starting to know him really well.

I sighed knowing he needed the perfect answer so he could let it go, so he could let _himself_ go.

"Do we need a better reason than we love you? Cause we do, we love you, mate. We know this is your life, you collect people and take them along and they become, for that brief flash of time your best friends, your family. But you're our family too. Look, Amy doesn't like to talk about it but I'm practical. I know we're going to be separated one day."

The Doctor's forehead wrinkled and his eyes darkened. Little droplets of water collected in his eyelashes and I suppressed the urge to kiss them away.

"Please don't say that." he said quietly.

It was so odd, that coming from him. He was always at us, reminding us about the differences between humans and Time Lords, the age gap, age chasm was more like it and how he just goes on. How he always will. But when we remind him, when we mention that we understand this is fleeting, he get so sad. So crushingly sad.

"Hey, it's ok." I said stroking his morning stubbled cheek. "What I mean is that we're here, with both eyes open. Love is about risks, Doctor. You're worth the risk."

He looked at me with eyes so hopeful I couldn't help but smile.

"Better?" I asked

"Better."

"Good, now, again Amy isn't very practical so I figure maybe you and I should work out the sleeping arrangement thing. You kick about on your own and I know you're used to having your own way and setting your own hours. Plus there will probably be times where Amy and I want to be alone."

"Understood."

"So, it might be a good idea to continue to maintain separate bedrooms but, if you don't mind, if this could be our...base of operations so to speak. Truth be told Doctor, fantastic sex aside, we just love sleeping next to you. But if we're crowding you or you need time to brood, you'll let us know and we'll make ourselves scarce alright?"

"I like three to a bed. I think it would feel very lonely now, without it. And I promise not to be upset or cross if you and Amy need or want time alone. Just having you both like this, is an embarrassment of riches."

I kissed him and he threw his arms around me for a surprisingly tight hug. My God, how we needed each other.

The third thing is that his hair is actually a calculated move. Though he tried to hide it from us, we saw the product as he dabbed it on his fingers and ran it through. Amy, having returned with an enormous amount of food, and I played keep away with it for a while, poked fun at him for being vain and still getting it wrong. He ran back and forth between the two of us, pretending to be offended but clearly loving the teasing.

The fourth thing is, yes he loves the bowtie but even more than that he loves to be naked and he loves having us naked. When Amy got a bit of a chill he whined at the notion of her putting on a robe or going to seek out some pajamas. Instead he elevated the temperature just to keep us comfortable. And it wasn't a sex thing because when I asked him he just said;

"I just like to see you both. All of you. All the time. It's comforting, it makes me feel like one of you."

Fifth he liked to pose a lot of questions but he answered very few. He hit us with a barrage as we all sat comfortably on that enormous and yes, as the Doctor said perfectly clean sheeted bed.

"Why do we close our eyes when we kiss each other?" he asked.

"Well it would be pretty weird to leave them open." Amy said with a laugh.

"Let's try!" he responded exuberantly and Amy quickly hopped to her knees bringing his lips to hers.

It only lasted a moment before she broke away giggling.

"That is so strange."

The Doctor nodded his head.

"Doesn't quite work does it?"

We sat there on that big bed, eating a ridiculous assortment of breakfast foods, dinner food, fingers foods and nibbles while he peppered us with "Why do's? and "Why is it that's?" and "When can we's?" and "What will we's?"

I'm not sure when I'd ever been so happy.

"So, is this what you really look like, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're not just wearing some kind of man suit. I mean why do you look human?"

"I already told you, I don't look human, you look Time Lord. I could just as easily ask you why you look like that. And _no_, I'm not in a human suit. This is very much my body...for now."

"Does regeneration hurt?" I asked crunching down on a piece of sausage.

"Yes, I'm not just screaming for the attention." he said with a dry laugh before shoving a biscuit in his mouth. "Yes it hurts, a great deal but that's the least of my worries. The truth is I never know how I'm going to react."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, one time I lost all my memories. Another time I got a bit paranoid almost strangled Peri to death. Pretty recently I just ended up taking a nap for about 15 hours."

We must have been gaping at him because he quickly continued.

"You lot regenerate too you know. Do you realize not a speck of you in exactly the same as it was a year ago. Every inch of you is different, you're constantly copying yourself. We're not so different after all. And I'm just now realizing you're probably more upset about the strangling part."

"Yeahhhh." Amy said imitating me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Everything was alright in the end, she recovered, we were great mates...sort of!" he said defensively.

"So, could you one day regenerate into a Time Lady?" I asked him.

"I thought I had for a moment this time around when I felt my hair. Yeah, it's possible. It happens. The Corsair used to enjoy changing things up every now and then. Should I get a tattoo?" he asked suddenly. "Something familiar like a calling card. The Corsair got that snake I showed you tattooed on her bum sometimes or his bum. Always had to show me every time we met. Great for a laugh...I miss 'em."

"What happened?" Amy asked far more casually than I could tell she felt. It was dangerous to interrupt the Doctor's train of thought, to try and pry more answers from him. But no matter how dangerous it was still had to resist.

He looked at us both for a moment before deciding to go on.

"You mean last time?"

We both nodded.

"Do you remember the Toclafaine?" he asked looking as though he was afraid of what we might say.

"Toclafaine? That sounds vaguely familiar." I said searching my memory, trying to recall.

"Were you old enough to vote in 2008, Rory?"

"No, but I would have voted for Saxon, I even did some campaign work for him. Passed out fliers made a few phone calls and such. Why?"

"I remember that, your Dad had just gotten you a new cell phone. I was so jealous I kept trying to call you all the time but you were 'too busy working, Amy' to ever answer. I didn't like Saxon, he creeped me out." she finished by making a strange face.

"Weird what happened to him." I said around mouthful of biscuits.

"What happened?" the Doctor said almost immediately.

"Well he..." I began and then faltered. I tried to remember to start again but I found I didn't really have an answer. "Why can't I remember? We have a completely different Prime Minister now...what happened?"

I was starting to realize nowadays that anytime there was a gap in a memory, a blip, a strange and important moment glossed over in history the Doctor was probably involved. Hmmm, that almost sounds like something River would say.

The Doctor smiled at us darkly.

"It's ok that you don't remember. So nothing about an Immortality Gate or suddenly the lot of you looking like a crazed, bleached blonde yet handsome Time Lord?"

"What?" I asked.

"Oohh, were you a bottle blonde last time, Doctor. I think I'd like to see that." Amy flirted.

"No, no not me, The Master...he was, we were...what he and I am...were, is intensely complicated. The Master was a Time Lord, like me who's tried round about a thousand times to take over the universe and I've always been there to stop him. And I was that time too. But...well anyways radiation and prophecies, if one doesn't get you in the end the other certainly will."

He concluded and took a swig of orange juice before spitting it out into the glass.

"I thought there was Tang?" he complained.

"Your dea- regeneration was prophesied?" Amy asked looking worried and saddened for the incarnation of the Doctor she had never known. "There aren't any other prophecies out there are there?"

"Oh Pond, love, there's always a prophecy. Goes with the territory." he tried to sound reassuring but couldn't quite manage it.

"How long did you spend in your first body, Doctor." I asked him unable to resist his openness.

He smiled slowly as if recalling.

"Gracious...I managed to stay out of trouble a lot more back then. I was old...I mean I looked old. Really not much more than a kid. But I looked like the grandfather I was." he finished quietly.

Amy and I exchanged a look.

"Grandfather?" I asked tentatively.

He nodded.

"I had a family...a very, very long time ago. Gone now...but they're _here_." he said touching his hand to his chest and beneath that his two hearts. "And they slumber in my mind, I can recall them if I choose."

Moments like these are when I'm truly aware of just how different we are from the Doctor and how similar. The room was blanketed with silent laments for lost children.

Maybe a slight shift in subject would help.

"If it's not too personal, Doctor." I began. "How do you reproduce?"

The Doctor blushed a bit and scratched his neck nervously.

"Same as you lot, or rather we can. It fell out of fashion on Gallifrey. When I left mostly everyone was loomed."

"Loomed? What do you knit yourself other Time Lords?" Amy joked.

"No, it's a... a cloning process. Each house gets a loom, each loom creates 45 cousins none of which have any genetic relationship to each other. But I was created the old fashioned way. You and Rory are both only children aren't you?" he asked suddenly. "That seems a bit rare in this day and age. No wonder you clung to one another so."

"How...long will you live?" Amy ventured.

"Well that's a downer, isn't it?" he sighed.

"Sorry, sorry forget I asked-"

"No, it's ok, truth is I don't know. Salyavin lived 12,000 years. Compared to him I'm still a toddler."

The Doctor suddenly stretched out and laid his head in my lap. It was almost as if the thought frightened him and he wanted a bit of comfort. It was the most natural thing in the world to just start stroking his hair.

"12,000 years..." Amy said and I could see the melancholy start to overtake her as well. "Would you even remember our names after 12,000 years?"

The Doctor stiffened and I patted him lovingly.

"Of course I would. I would never forget you. Amelia Pond, I have never forgotten anyone. Never."

"Ok," I began in an attempt to shatter the dark mood. "Change of subject. Everybody, tell a story from when you were 8 years old. Go."

"When I was eight, I was awakened in the middle of the night, and taken to stare into the untempered schism and bore witness to eternity." the Doctor said petulantly.

"Oi, easy." I chastened him. "No reason to get cross."

"Sorry." he murmured softly. "Dirty pool."

"Amy?" I prompted.

"When I was eight I almost got arrested."

"What?" both the Doctor and I said at once.

Amy giggled before continuing.

"I was at my second psychiatrists trying to patiently explain to him that the Raggedy Doctor was indeed real. Not just real but that he was a hero! This amazing, handsome madman that flew about the place in a blue box and that he was coming back for me."

"I'm sure that went over well." I said with a laugh.

"Brilliantly. He said; 'Now Amelia," Amy had lowered her voice for comic effect and the Doctor seemed intrigued, his mood lightening " You understand the difference between real and make believe don't you? You understand that the Doctor is someone you created in your head? He's not really real. Could this maybe be because your father works so much? So you created another male in your life to compensate?"

"Oh, did he really say that?" the Doctor asked.

"He did indeed. Then I said well Doctor Woodward, what I know is this, my Raggedy Doctor is ten times the doctor you'll ever be and he doesn't have a stupid rubbish beard like you do and he doesn't smell like old Blue Stilton!"

The Doctor laughed merrily his eyes shutting tightly as his body shook with chuckling. I was laughing myself, having not heard this particular story of hers.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I stood up to leave because I'd had enough and he put his hand on my shoulder to try and make me sit down and I bit him."

"You actually bit your psychiatrist." the Doctor asked incredulously.

"He got off lucky. The first one I bit him then I kicked him in the goolies." she said proudly.

"Why?" the Doctor asked now almost choking with laughter. I wasn't doing much better myself as I could easily imagine the Amy I remembered doing just that.

"Because, he tried to tell me you weren't an alien but just some random Leadworth pervert. Rory, you remember the Leadworth creeper?"

"Oh yeah, that kiddie molester that was roaming about for awhile." I said with a shudder.

"The first psychiatrist tried to tell me that I'd really had an encounter with him and I was trying to twist it in my mind to cope. Bleeding twonk. Anyways, so after I bit the second guy he starts screaming and cursing and called me a ginger bint."

"He called you a bint, at eight years old?" I asked in amazement.

"I know!" she said indignantly. "So I think I started screaming at him and then he called security on me. I thought I was going to be sectioned! But my Aunt Sharon talked him out of pressing charges and then she took me home. Then it was on to psychiatrist number three."

"Smashing story, Amy." the Doctor said and I was glad as it seemed the entire atmosphere had changed and lifted.

"Well, when I was eight I joined a rock band."

This sent Amy into peals of laughter and she fell back onto the bed eyes squeezed shut, breasts jiggling in the most charming way.

"Laugh all you like but on summer holiday I was approached by a world famous band and asked to join because of my skill on the axe."

"Oh God, he's back to saying axe, now? Go on with the story, tell the Doctor about the haircut."

The Doctor grinned expectantly and I continued. This story always made Amy laugh and I loved to make Amy laugh. It used to embarrass me, especially back when I was 8 and for a few years afterward, it seemed totally plausible to me then. I just wanted her to like me, I would have said anything to make that happen.

"They wanted me to blend in with them you know so they took me in and got me a haircut. They suggested a wild color job too but you know I didn't want to stand out, I just wanted to be one of the guys."

They were both laughing now and I pretended to be offended.

"It's all true, I'd show you the promotional materials but there was an accident at the printers and they got destroyed."

Amy continued giggling and nodding, she knew the story so well by now.

"So, Rory, why didn't you end up joining the band." the Doctor asked in his most fake sincere voice.

"Fair question , ultimately I decided it was more important to finish Year 4 than go on tour. They respected my decision and said they'd hold my place, which I assume they still are. So if the whole nurse thing/defender of the universe things doesn't work out we're going on the road. All three of us, you can both be my groupies."

"My turn! What's the most surprising thing you've discovered in the past 24 hours?" he asked grinning devilishly.

"Oh me! Um, I was surprised that the Doctor was so well endowed." Amy said with a wink.

The Doctor blushed as he spoke. "Shall I take that as a compliment?"

"You'd already shagged?" I asked with confusion. "Why was it a surprise?"

"Because I didn't get to see it then, only feel it. I can't do penis size speculation blind. I have to have it right in front of my face."

"I could have predicted it." I said with a confident sniff.

"Why is that?" the Doctor asked.

"You've got massive hands, mate. And you've got feet like U boats." I said with a shrug.

"Mr. Pond, you flatter me. What about you?"

"I think I'd have to say how breathy and high and hoarse your voice gets right before you come."

The Doctor blushed an even deeper red.

"Oi, they can't all be about _me_."

"Ok then, um, I'd have to say I was surprised at how much I liked seeing you and Amy together. How much I liked seeing you give each other pleasure. I guess I'd put that all under the umbrella of being so surprised at how right this all feels. Like this was always the way it was meant to be."

The Doctor looked contemplative for a moment and I couldn't even begin to read him. I played in his hair and waited.

"What about you, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Ummm, let me...go get my answer. Alright?" he asked. He sat up from my lap and started to scoot off the bed.

We watched him with surprise as he hurried out of the room.

I looked at Amy questioningly but she shrugged.

He returned in moment, reclaiming his place on the bed holding something in his hand.

"What surprised me the most," he began "Is that I suddenly needed to do this."

He set before us three pieces of circular dark blue cloth and one long strip of dark blue ribbon.

"May we touch them?" Amy asked and the Doctor nodded.

He nodded. "They're yours, if you want them."

Embroidered with incredible intricacy onto the fabric, which of course felt like no material I had ever known, was a series of circles, ellipses, orbs, wheels of all sorts large and small with even more detailed discs inside them covered the cloth. I ran my hands over the fabric, over the stitches which looked and felt as if they had been sewn with liquid silver.

"This is beautiful, Doctor. What does it mean? Is this a gift?" I asked him.

"It's a bit like a family crest I suppose. It's my name, and both of yours. Linked together." he rubbed his hands together nervously. "It's symbolic. If we were on Gallifrey there'd be a whole public ceremony as your names were officially added to my family scrolls. But all that's lost now. Time to start new traditions."

"Doctor," I asked "Is this a marriage proposal?"

He cleared his throat, started to speak and then cleared it again.

"No...well in a manner of speaking, yes, it is. If you accept we would be...united. It wouldn't supercede your marriage to one another mind you. I wouldn't dream of interfering. It wouldn't even affect mine to River. Though you'd be my spouses in addition to being my parents-in-law. Wizard. In any case I just thought..."

"This is lovely. We're part of your family now." Amy was beaming and running her fingers lovingly over the embroidery.

"You always have been." he said simply.

Now I understood what the long, blue strip of cloth was for. A double memory stirred, one that happened yet didn't. Picking it up I started to wrap it around my hand.

"I consent and gladly wed." I said softly and watched the Doctor mouth part a little in surprise.

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember." he nearly whispered.

Amy picked up the slack, wrapping her own hand.

"Of course we remember. I consent and gladly wed."

The Doctor was last, slowly taking the fabric between his fingers.

"You're sure?"

We nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

"Very well then." He picked up the remaining bit of cloth and ran it through his fingers for a moment. He wasn't looking at us so I couldn't see his eyes but I clearly heard him sniffle. I glanced at Amy who was looking at him so lovingly, her eyes glistening. As for me, well I'd done enough crying for awhile I figured. I tried to be cool. Try being the operative word.

"I consent and gladly wed." he finished quickly wrapping the strip around his hand.

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"Is that it? Did it happen, are we married?" Amy asked.

The Doctor laughed, a sort of wet chuckle as he pawed quickly at one eye.

"That is indeed it. Husband, husband and wife. Life just got a whole lot more complicated."

"Or a lot easier." I supplied, "depending on how you look at it."

Amy launched herself across the bed and into the Doctor's arms. He wrapped them around her and she kissed him sweetly.

"I knew you'd be mine someday, Raggedy Man."

"And mine too." I complained. "You just never get the concept of a wedding right, do you Amy?"

I moved over to kiss him as well and he wrapped us both in a tight embrace, he was breathing raggedly trying to stop the tears that were loathe to obey him.

"Got the hang of crying cause you're happy now, mate?" I whispered in his ear.

"Got it." came the hoarse reply and he hugged us even more fiercely.

We remained like that for a long while, embracing, our bodies resting against one another, feeling as though the puzzle was complete.

A very long time ago the Doctor crashed into our lives and nothing has been the same since. We lost each other along the way, we all died, some of us, ahem, more than once. But in the end we came back to each other and ended up just as we should have, together.

**Reviews are very much appreciated and drooled over. One more Chapter and then a small supplemental Chapter left to go. Coming soon...**


	12. Three's Company Too

_**Hello, old friends, and ****here we are**. You and me, on the last page. _

_**This is my conclusion to "Come And Knock On Our Door" partly because I think the tale is told (at least for now) and also, I've run out of theme song lyrics. This is told mostly from Rory's point of view except for one brief interlude in the middle seen through the Doctors eyes. I thought about breaking it into two chapters but couldn't decide how to manage it. What else...um...oh I also shamelessly borrow from "Modern Major General" you'll see it.**_

_**What can I say, thank you so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting. This started off as a one shot and ended up being a 12 Chapter story with God knows how many words and pages. This has all been so much fun and I wish there was more to do/say. I suppose there's always room and time for more and if you have any ideas let me know.**_

_**Thanks for dealing with sporadic updates, misspellings and my wanton abuse of authors notes. And thanks for liking this tale told by an idiot.  
**_

**Three's Company Too**

"You want to go for a swim? I asked.

"Yeah!" they both nodded in agreement and we all three leapt up from the bed. It's weird at first running through the TARDIS naked but you get used to it. For a while it was just a silly game of follow the leader.

"I know the way!" the Doctor proclaimed but of course he didn't. We raced through the endless ship, laughing, jumping, screaming, chasing, wrestling like children without a care in the universe. When we finally did find the pool we swam for a while, splashing and diving , frightening Amy by grabbing her ankles, seeing how long the Doctor can hold his breath with is truly scary by the way. Then the Doctor got a call on his phone and we all had to grab dressing gowns and rush to the console room. He was needed as it turns out on the 4th moon of Wode. He'd helped settle a dispute there some 200 or so years ago and the needed him again because they found themselves on the brink of civil war. But with the TARDIS still in the midst of her reboot cycle the Doctor had to conduct negotiations from here, using the view screen, in only his dressing gown with Amy and I serving as researchers. It was nerve wracking, it took hours and a couple of times I was certain one of us had just caused an interstellar incident. But it ended the way things always ended with the Doctor on good days, with smiles and applause and thanks all around.

We all gathered round the console feeling a bit self congratulations and the Doctor chose that moment to kiss us both deeply, one then the other.

"I just have a few things to take care of with the TARDIS, make sure everything is booting nicely." he said resting his forehead against mine.

"We can help. Well I suppose Rory can help, you don't let me touch anything." Amy concluded with a pout.

"Oh I think I've let you touch plenty of things recently, Pond." He said archly which in turn made her giggle. "But no, this won't take very long plus I assumed you and Rory might like to talk."

His emphasis on the word talk practically telegraphed his worry and I snaked my arm about his waist drawing him close.

"No one is changing their mind, mate. We'll talk, because you want us to but in the end, it all works out the same. So, you finish up here," I said my hand creeping down to squeeze his bottom. "Then we'll all have a bite to eat, maybe watch a movie or two and then...we'll consummate. Won't be proper if we don't."

The Doctor groaned in expectation and I pulled away before he could get too attached, neglect the TARDIS and send us spinning off into a blackhole.

"Come on, Amy." I said taking her hand and leading her towards our shared bedroom.

"Is this going to be a habit, leaving me unsatisfied and erect in the console room?" he called after us.

Amy and I just laughed.

"Do we need to talk about this?" I asked her once we were in our own bedroom. We'd stopped in there for a few personal items, her hairbrush, my toothpaste and a few changes of clothes we'd eventually need. She also picked up the photograph of the three of us.

"Do you think we need to talk?"

I shrugged.

"Not really sure. Up until now I figured I'd made two perfect decisions in my life. The first was asking you to marry me. The second one was waiting for you outside the Pandorica. This feels like the third."

I watched her as she sat down on our bed and looked up at me.

"I know, right? I've always felt that we belonged on the TARDIS with him but there was still more to it. We need each other, all three of us. We're a couple." she said with a laugh. "All three of us are a couple."

I sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into my lap, letting my fingers get lost in her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You realize, we just married a thousand year old alien with a time travelling spaceship. And that means I've got a wife now, _and _a husband."

"I've got you beat, I've got two!"

We made dinner for ourselves and the Doctor and after eating clamoured into bed to watch a movie or two. We made it through one with all of us crunching on popcorn while we explained 50% of the jokes and references to the the Doctor.

"No more telly." Amy said suddenly. She took the popcorn bowl from the Doctor's lap before straddling his midsection. In one swift move she'd taken off her top and was gazing down at us. Amy took my my left hand and placed it on her corresponding breast and took the Doctor's hand and put it on the other.

"I want some time with my husbands," she said with a alluring toss of her hair. "Let's make this official."

The Doctor and I didn't need much more of an invitation than that, we both gave her an appreciative squeeze and I switched off the TV.

The Doctor pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Husband. It's been so long since anyone has called me that." he said before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Amy arched back and I got to my knees and began kissing her lips still relishing the weight of her breast in my hand. She started to grind against him, a move we'd learned he loved from ambushing him in the console room swing. I heard his breath catch in his throat as she stirred his penis to attention. When Amy wanted, her seduction was lethal.

None of us had bothered to get that much more dressed, we'd all essentially changed into t-shirts and pants and it wasn't long before we shed them again. Amy was clearly enjoying all the attention and when the Doctor gave her a surprise smack on her bottom. She yelped and giggled and I had to ask.

"You love doing that, don't you Doctor?"

"Can't help it, mate. It's just so round and pert and impudent" he grinned. "She's so naughty she's just begging for it, aren't you bad girl?"

Amy nodded and with parted lips she continued her impromptu grind and lap dance on the Doctor.

"See, she needs a proper whack. You should try it." he invited.

I flattened my hand and gave Amy a short smack and she moaned in response letting her own hand slip between her legs.

"That makes me so wet, Rory."

"Yeah." I said swallowing hard. "More spankings, definitely more spankings."

Like a man sliding under a car to perform repairs, The Doctor on his back wiggled his body down. She'd been sitting astride him, hovering over his groin when she wasn't pressed against it. He inched down through the archway of Amy's legs, when his face was lined with her center he hooked two hands around her thighs and pulled her down to meet his mouth. She was off balance for a moment and placed her hand on my shoulder to steady herself. With reddened cheeks she turned to me and I saw her hastily put her hair up in bun to get it out of the way. She grabbed me for a passionate kiss and we moaned into one another's mouths as she wrapped her hand around my cock.

"Does she taste good, Doctor?" I asked him breaking the kiss for only a moment.

"Mnnphh Mmmm." came the reply.

"Rory, lay down." she said directing me in front of her on the bed. "You're so hard and I just want to lick you."

I didn't need much more of an invitation than that and scooted in front of her legs spread wide. She bent forwards, taking a few moments to adjust to the changing angle of the Doctors tongue.

Amy slipped me past her lips and we were all connected again, her mouth on me and the Doctors on her. From my position I could see just over her shoulder and the Doctor's arm was clearly visible as it worked to lazily tug at his own erection. He applied rhythmic smacks to her arse encouraging her to roll her hips above him. I had to shut my eyes tightly, they were both too much, too beautiful otherwise I would have come then and there.

As it turns out the Doctor was the first to break, after a few minutes I heard the tell tale sounds of his orgasm, muffled by Amy's thighs and saw his come drizzle down his tight fist. His hips bucked upwards but by the way Amy's face contorted I could tell he was still hard at work with her.

When she did come, she kept me in her mouth for the duration the vibrations of her vocalization sent spectacular jolts throughout my body. The Doctor, ever exuberant disentangled himself from Amy and was soon nudging her away from me. She had been doing more panting and keening than sucking for the past minute or so.

"Let me take over, love." he whispered to her. Amy fell gratefully to the side of us and the Doctor descended between my bent knees.

"Back again to worship Rory." he said glancing up at me. He gave an easy, skilled suck just to the head of my penis. "I love the taste of both Ponds, so rich, so heady, so lovely."

"Please, Doctor." I said, remembering he had told us he'd make us beg.

"I want you to come down my throat. And then Rory, will you be my first? Amy took one of the virginities this body had, will you take the other?"

I trailed my hands through my lovers hair so eager to take him up on his request.

"Oh yes, Doctor, please, I want you now."

"I know, dear." he quirked a smile at me. "But first allow me to do my marital duties."

He swallowed me whole and the pressure and pleasure was overwhelming. I grabbed handfuls of the bedsheets and gritted my teeth all the while trying to catch my breath. I let my legs fall open more and as if by cue I felt the Doctor press a slick finger inside me. The tension and fear from the first time was gone and I welcomed him inside me. He thrust in another finger moving them both in and out and every so often I caught his eye and saw the most devilish of grins there. I reached out my hand and found Amy's hair and began to stroke her cheek as she watched us intently.

When the Doctor curled those fingers inside me the world went white. There wasn't even a chance to prepare him because in an instant I was coming, spilling into his mouth and down his throat while he didn't hesitate to take it all.

For a moment there was only silence broken only by our heavy breathing.

"Good show, Rory." the Doctor said crawling up between my legs to eventually rest his head on my stomach. Amy crawled near as well and we all lay there in a sort of blissed out pile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE DOCTORS POV

I awoke to find Rory sleeping soundly with an arm draped over my stomach and Amy nowhere in sight. I listened to him breathing softly and planted a kiss atop his head. He murmured an affectionate "Doctor" before rolling over. I stretched out and then covering him with the blanket scooted out of bed to go in search of Amy. I was about to leave my bedroom when I vaguely heard the sound of water running in the distance. Turning around I followed the sound to the bathroom.

I knocked lightly.

"Darling, may I come in?"

"Of course, Doctor."

I stepped inside the steamy room blinking rapidly as I tried to adjust to change in temperature.

You like a hot shower I see, Pond."

"Yeah, Rory says I like to boil myself like a lobster but it's just how I roll."

I watched her slender figure through the glass admiring her curves and at that moment wanting nothing more than to be in there with her.

"I think you should come in, Doctor." and I didn't need more of an invitation than that.

"Pond, today is the day you get to explain the allure of this to me. Standing in a small room while water pours continuously on your head." I said stepping into the shower behind her.

"You don't like showers?" she asked. I watched her as she lathered her hair into a great soapy, red mess.

"Let me," I said, suddenly obsessed with the idea of washing her tresses. "They're fine, but I don't think I'd want one enough for the TARDIS to sense it and create it for me."

"Yeah, its so weird how she does that. I just walked in, one minute it wasn't there then I turn around and it was."

I washed her hair, taking great pleasure in the intimacy and quiet of the action. I watched as she stepped under the stream again and the suds ran from her hair leaving them coppery and smooth.

Her body was a source of constant wonder to me and it was hard to keep my hands off of it. Lathering with soap was a fine excuse to run my palms over her pale skin. I couldn't keep my hands away from her breasts. I cupped them with both hands, letting my palms eclipse their glorious swell. I felt her nipples harden in response and I teased them ever so slightly with my fingers. Eager to explore and re-explore, I ran my hands up and down her hips, before crossing over to rub the taut skin of her belly.

"Doctor... could you fix me?" she asked suddenly.

I froze, I had been expecting this, dreading it and expecting it.

"Could you fix what they did to me at Demons Run? I want to give Rory children." She swallowed and I waited patiently for her to continue. "If we're really going to do this. I want to give _you_ children."

"Amy..."

"Everyone deserves a family, Doctor. Could you it? I've never really asked you for anything before. Nothing like this. Can you fix me? And are we compatible, genetically?"

My chest started to ache at her words. She had no idea what she was asking.

"I was never much of a family man, Amy." I responded slowly. "I loved them but I wasn't very good at it."

That sounded cold, didn't it? I hadn't intended it to be. Like I said, I'm terrible at being domestic.

"So you don't want to?" she asked sounding hurt. I felt her body tense underneath my hands.

"That's not what I said." I let my hand trail down to her womb and for a moment I allowed myself to imagine our child growing there. I imagined her swelling with life, her belly heavy and round as Rory and I doted upon her, breath baited for the arrival of our child. I remember how she looked in the Dream Lords fantasy, lovely and bright as if she was lit from inside. Then just as quickly I remember my own children, remember that they died, that they all died and I felt as though I would die as well. I remember Jenny, my daughter for just a moment and how I had stood over her motionless body. Another sin, another corpse to add to the list. I had already gone to far. Now she talked of a child, a child that would have a bounty on its head from the moment it was conceived, a child I could never, ever protect well enough. A child I could run the risk of, even in the best of circumstances, leaving fatherless. A half Time Lord, to be raised by humans, loving humans, their parents, but humans all the same. No concept of their history, their abilities, their limitations, no concept of being the last. Would you do this, you arse? I castigated myself. Would you have her bear your child knowing what could happen?

"We're compatible." I said simply.

"So, could you fix me?"

"Not exactly. I don't have the ability to reverse what they did to you but..."

"But?"

"My genetic material, if I chose to release it has certain regenerative properties. It would essentially make your body hospitable for the growth of my child. _Only_ my child."

"So you haven't been...I mean when you come..."

"No, Amy, I wouldn't just do that."

"Human blokes do."

"Human blokes have no control over it, I do."

I couldn't see her face but she had the air of someone who was disappointed. It was then that I had a terribly dark thought.

Turning her around in my arms, perhaps a bit more harshly than I intended I studied her face.

"Amy, tell me. That wasn't what this was all about was it? This entire proposition. It wasn't about me getting you pregnant was it? Please tell me...there's more to us."

I tried to keep the desperation out of my voice and failed miserably. It hurt, just the thought of being a pawn in all this hurt too much.

Of course not as much as it hurt when she slapped me.

"Crikey!" I said readjusting my jaw. "You hit harder than your daughter."

"You should get worse!" she shouted, she then started to advance on me and I found myself backed into a corner of the shower. "How dare you accuse me of that. I have loved you since I was seven years old. Seven! I am so bloody tired of having my feelings for both of your questioned. I wanted to be with you because I care about you and I married you because I'm in love with you and I want to keep you safe and I want you to be happy. I want all of us to for once to just be happy. Then you throw it in my face that I think an extension of that happiness might involve children. You are a horses ass and you should be ashamed for even suggesting such a thing." She had been looking at me with such sudden rage and then just as quickly the anger for the most part disappeared as her face crumpled. "You should be ashamed."

And I did feel ashamed.

"Amelia-" I began reaching for her.

"Just leave me alone, Doctor." she said turning on her heel and stepping out of the shower. She took a bathrobe from a nearby hook and quickly put it on. Grabbing a comb she began to rake it, harshly through her wet hair.

"God, you think you're so much better than an ordinary bloke." she scoffed. "But when you actually say things like what you just said, you sound like any old git from Geordie Shore. Just after your spectacular space baby batter, am I? Piss off, Doctor."

I stepped out of the shower and stood helpless at her side. Stupid, stupid, thick, stupid, Doctor. I could hear the TARDIS humming disapprovingly around me. I'd managed to tick her off as well.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist and looked at our reflections in the mirror. Her eyes were wet and red rimmed, she was crying but doing it silently.

"Amy, I am so, so sorry. That was an awful, terrible thing for me to say...to think. I didn't mean it. I was stupid and afraid and-"

She turned around quickly regarding me with those intense green eyes.

"Do you want to call it off? All this talk about consummation means that somewhere your people must have the concept of annulment. I know mine do. Just say the word, we haven't made it official I suppose." Her lip started to tremble and the quake in her voice betrayed her. "I would be only so happy to just end this right now rather than have you suspect me, Raggedy Man. You could just drop us off back home."

Her face crumpled again as my mind rebelled at merely the thought of being without her, being without them. She again faced the mirror purposefully avoiding making eye contact with me in the reflection.

I stood there wringing my hands, watching as she started to slip away from me. How could things have gone so awry so quickly? The tears started to sting my eyes, and it seemed the harder I blinked the more they came. When my voice came out it was cracked and hoarse as I searched for the words that would fix what I'd broken.

"Please, please Amelia don't leave me. I didn't mean a word of it, not any of it, please, love, please." A tear spilled and then another and I couldn't wipe them away fast enough. I tentatively put my hands to her shoulders, she didn't shrug me off but her face remained impassive. "I love you and I know you love me, or you did before I opened my stupid gob."

The fact that I had wounded her hurt, the idea that she might leave, that I'd pushed her away hurt even worse.

"I can give you children..." I choked out and I meant it. I truly, truly did. "It isn't as if I haven't thought about what it might be like. Little ginger Time Lords. Do you remember how gorgeous you looked when you were pregnant?"

"Like I'd swallowed a planet, so you said." she said softly.

I again put my hands on her flat belly, letting her robe fall open and we both gazed into the glass.

"I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." I sniffled. "And even though Upper Leadworth is not my ideal locale...I was so jealous of Rory. I _was _competing for you. We could have that, the three of us, so long as we agree."

"Why is your cot on board?" she asked finally meeting my eyes.

I inhaled deeply.

"My children...my children slept in there, so did my granddaughter, a long time ago. I suppose I wanted to feel like they were still with me. Their names are carved alongside mine in the wood. Always room for more." I said as she let me pull her close. "We could give them their first stars. The next time we make love, we could make a baby."

"You sound so sure of yourself." she said pressing her lips together.

"Time Lords are very fertile, you would absolutely get pregnant the first time."

There were several agonizing moments of silence between us.

"Stop it." she said quietly. "Don't get in over your head and start making promises you can't keep. I don't want you to agree just to appease me. It wouldn't keep me here anyways. Grudging lies would never keep me, you know me better than that."

I nodded.

"It wasn't a lie, Amy. But what _can_ I do to keep you?"

Amy grabbed a wad of tissue, turned around and began dabbing at my face. I hadn't expected such tenderness and I certainly didn't think I deserved it.

"What keeps me here is that I love you, you shit. And that's not contingent on a child. What also keeps me here is a promise from you that you will never do this again. I asked you a question, Doctor, One question, if it was possible for you to fix me and you spun a whole narrative in that massive head of yours that I was running some sort of elaborate impregnation scam on you. _That _will never, ever happen again, got it?

I nodded rapidly.

"Got it."

"Time Lord, you should be a wee bit more delicate with your new brides feelings, especially around such a touchy subject." she said poking me in the chest.

"You're right."

"I was thinking aloud and I would never, ever make a decision without both of us talking to Rory. And one more things, Oncoming Storm, I can be pretty damn scary too. And I'm not afraid to make the hard choices. I learned that from you."

I sighed heavily and nodded. She had indeed learned that from me. I recalled Rory's anger at Two Streams. "You're turning me into you!" he had shouted and maybe he was right. Maybe I ultimately turned them all into me. Her wrath a few moments ago had been just as terrible and definite as my own. I had deserved every moment of it. I hope my forgiveness would someday be a match for hers as well.

"Permission to hug?" I asked her softly afraid of the answer.

"Granted." she said with a small smile. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

I gathered her up into my arms and buried my face in her damp hair.

"I deserved it. I love you, Amelia. I can be brave and wonderful for you."

"I know, I love you too."

We embraced and only then when her arms encircled my body was I certain I was forgiven. I held her tightly trying not to focus on how close I had come to losing her, losing them both.

"Amy, does it bother you that I'm not your imaginary friend anymore, not your fairytale knight?"

"Who says you're not?"

I felt her lips begin to kiss my jawline, slowly, sensually and was ashamed at how quickly and positively I reacted.

Oh God, not now.

"Amy..." I began, ready to apologize for my erection and my penis' apparent lack of understanding of highly charged and very precarious situations.

"Shut up." she said quickly. "Make up sex. And you, blue box man, have a lot to make up for."

"Are you certain?" I said in between those small moments when our lips were pressed against one another."It's been a rather emotional day. Lot's going on, perhaps more than enough coupling. We can all be together later.

"No way, Raggedy Man. Unless you don't want to." she asked. She looked at me nervously.

I kissed her deeply to assuage her fears and her body melted into mine.

"Hey, hey, of course I want to."

She unfastened my towel and it fell to the floor and I slipped a hand inside of her robe to pull it off.

"You love Rory, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I'm _in_ love with Rory as I'm in love with you."

"When you were with him, it was...beautiful. If you could have seen the looks on your faces."

"You both look like that together. When you were on top of him, blimey, _your_ faces... So peaceful. Your bodies bending and melding."

"I want to be like that with you."

I had two luscious hand fulls of her gorgeous bottom as she spoke.

"The console room was fun. I mean it really, really was but I want-"

"You want something more... meaningful."

"Exactly."

"Ok Pond, ok." I said planting a kiss on her forehead like I used to. "Let's make love, but lets do it properly, not propped up against a slippery shower wall."

She nodded and I put my arm about her waist leading her out of the bathroom. The TARDIS had warmed the air around us, and we were both comfortable and dry from the shower, apparently she'd forgive me as well.

"Doctor, what's my name, in your language?" Sometimes I thought it might take awhile for my tongue to stir, to recall those intricate words, that lovely high speech. But her name sprung easily to my lips.

"Would you call me that?" she looked at me with those lovely green eyes.

"Of course, love."

We walked to bed and after shedding our remaining clothing she lay down and I followed bridging over her.

"Rory sleeps like a rock by the way, especially after sex. We don't have to worry about disturbing him." she said.

"Good to know." I said as I planted a kiss on her pink lips.

"Slow, Doctor. Please, just go slow. Like we have all the time in the world."

I kissed her forehead again, then each cheek and finally the tip of her nose smiling as she giggled.

I lower my head to kiss her lips again and my hands find the soft beauty of her breasts.

She makes a small sound of pleasure which reverberates from her mouth to mine.

_May I come in?_ I asked her skirting the borders of her mind.

_Of course._ she responded and I felt her lips smile against mine.

Her slender arms wrapped around me and I let my tongue slip into her mouth. I wasn't lying when I'd told her I'd had other lovers, ok, perhaps I'd exaggerated a bit. She was right when she'd intimated it had been a while.

She giggled softly and I looked at her curiously.

"What is it, numpty?" I asked with a smile.

"When I used to imagine this...fantasize about us together, I always wondered if it would be a bit weird calling out the name, Doctor, in bed."

"Ah, you just knew I'd make you call out my name? My reputation precedes me." I teased.

"Shut your face." she laughed.

"Well is it?" I asked.

"Weird? No, I think it would be much weirder if I found out your name was like Fred or Alistair or something."

I laughed against the soft skin of her neck, resting there a moment.

"I assure you, my name is not Fred or Alistair."

"Will you ever tell me?" she asked, not pressuring me, simply asking.

"Maybe, one day." I answered seriously.

"You know, its alright, if you don't. Your name is Doctor. My Doctor. I quite like that name. It's you, you heal me, you make me feel better, you make me feel wonderful. You mend my soul."

"As you do for mine." I responded.

I started to move down her body and she stopped me.

"You don't want my mouth, darling?" I asked.

"No, I do, just don't make me come yet. Not just yet."

"I'll just bring you close." I assured her. I kissed her breasts, down her ribcage and her stomach all while nudging her legs apart. I put my lips to her mound eager to taste her again. She quivered and flexed under my tongue. She was warm and wet and sweet and the more I licked her the more her juices flowed. I pressed my lips to the hard nub of her clitoris closing my eyes and closing out everything else in the world except her wonderful, little noises. It was so easy to get swept away, some of my greatest pleasure these past days and hours had been in making my Ponds, now my husband and wife come harder than they ever had before.

I pulled back just as I felt her arrive at the point of no return.

"Want me to stop?"

"No...I mean yes, yes!" she said hurriedly. "I want you inside me."

I was back above her in moments kissing her deeply.

"Do you see how good you taste?"

She took my cock in her hand positioning me and her entrance before raising up slightly. The unexpected warm wet contact made me shut my eyes.

"Amelia, wait a moment. There's something I need to tell you."

"Ok."

"I love you, wife. Completely, desperately and forever. I promise you, I will endeavor to be one of the two best husbands you will ever have."

"I know, Doctor, I know."

I kissed her as I entered her and we moaned together.

She wanted it slow, achingly slow and I wanted to give her that. I established a rhythm, deep, long and slow. She made little high pitched Mmmh sounds with each thrust still I wanted to make sure.

"Alright, love?" I whispered.

"Oh yes, Doctor. Say my name. Please say my name."

I said her name in her ear, softly, the Old High Gallifreyan seeming to stir both of us. I put a hand under her bottom to tilt her more up towards me. Her breath came out in lovely little halting puffs and she shuddered beneath me spasming and clenching around me.

"That's a good girl, that's a very good girl, ride it out." I kept moving inside of her until she stilled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't stop." Amy said. "Please don't stop."

It had been so long since I'd been with someone I cared about. River and I hadn't slept together yet, at least not to my knowledge and not for her lack of trying. Not that I was avoiding it, or wasn't attracted to her, I wasn't, I just wasn't ready. Sure we'd snogged on her bed at Stormcage but I'd never found out just how much of a screamer she was. And instead I'd lost my 11th virginity to her mother. I wondered how she'd take it or since she's from my future perhaps she already knew.

I liked it slow, I liked it gentle just as much as I like it hard and fast. I said her name over and over in between sucking and kissing the delicate skin on her neck. Her fingers traced up and down my spine, her hands cupping my arse spurring me on.

She rocked back and forth with me it was perfect and somehow all these petit mort were so life affirming. And still... my mind drew me back to a long ago conversation with Rose.

"_I don't age. I regenerate. I don't. Humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you..."_

The idiot couldn't even say love and still he had a point.

She would die. This beautiful, vibrant creature beneath me and our husband sleeping at our side would age and wither and die. And there was nothing I could do about it, we couldn't outrun that.

But I still befriended them, I still needed them and sought them out. I still brought home strays as Sexy said, each and every time. Did it make them any less dead that I dropped them off one day at the end of our adventures? Did it hurt me or them any less that one day we just stopped travelling? Did I cry less at their graves because I kept them at arms length or because I sent them away before they slowed down a bit, before I couldn't help but acknowledge the lines about their eyes? Did I love them or did they love me any less?

Maybe I was scrambling for a justification. Maybe as Amy said, we all deserved to be happy. Maybe I just wanted a safe place to land and a pleasant place to lay with two people who loved me. Maybe I just wanted some peace. Don't we all?I was never good at holding up my end of the bargain in a marriage and I had never been the best father. But maybe this time the former could be different...maybe even the latter too. But that would call for a lot more thought and some very, very long talks with my spouses.

"Doctor, you're far away. Stay with me, please."

"Sorry, my love, sorry."

I was disappointing her...again.

"Can I be on top, Doctor?"

Ok, this might help, this should be a real head clearer. Focus, Doctor, focus.

"Since our first night together, I've dreamt about you riding me."

"Dream no more."

She kissed me and gently pushed me off and onto my back. She swung a leg over my mid section and sank down on my cock. She was high above me all copper hair, beautiful breasts, pouty lips and the graceful roll of those lovely hips. My cock started to ache from the terrible, wonderful pressure that was building. I reached up to cradle her breasts, pinching her already hard nipples. From there I traced the outline of her body until my hands reached her hips where I fought vainly to control her. She smiled, allowing me to keep my hands there for a moment but she was only allowing it. I watched as Amy leaned forward and started to drag her nails up and down my chest.

"Oh God, Amy, please..." I said struggling through the sentence.

"You can plead all you want, Doctor. I'm still going to make you come."

"You're so bloody good at this..."

She peeled one of my hands from her hip and tugged it up to her lips. She took two of my fingers into her mouth, bobbing, licking and sucking imitating the way she had lavished my cock earlier.

I closed my eyes trying to focus, trying to regroup but it was already too late.

I sat up like a shot wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her flush against me.

"Amy, I'm coming." I wanted her to move faster but instead at the moment of climax I held her perfectly still, thrusting up inside of her. I started to stifle a moan and then decided I didn't care. Perfect delight washed over me and I moaned against her breasts my eyes tightly shut. It was so strange, not just having regular sex, which was mad enough, but being able to be so vocal about it. On the rare occasions when I wanked in my room I tried to keep silent, come to think of it, I often felt guilty afterwards, it was more for release than pleasure.

"That's a good boy," she said as she raked those nails through my hair and across my scalp. She held my face against her chest and the odd combination of sexual intimacy and protectiveness brought forth a few more rolling waves, climax aftershocks. We clutched each other and she rested her head atop mine for a moment.

"I can tell when you're holding back, Doctor. You're good at the teasing, you're good at the fucking-"

"Just good?" I asked trying to make my voice sound light and not doing a very good job.

"See, that's what I mean. You have to feel it, Doctor."

"Trust me I feel you, Amy." More glibness, sometimes I really hated myself. I tried again.

"I'm afraid if I love you too hard, you'll break. I'm afraid...if you feel how much I love you, and what I would do to keep you both safe, you'd run. Not to mention, when I let myself go...good things don't tend to follow."

"To have and to hold. For better or for worse. In sickness and health. For richer or poorer. Til dea-"

I put a finger to her lips, silencing her. I couldn't bear to hear her say death.

"Those weren't part of our vows."

"They were _implied_, they're always implied." she put her hands to my face, raising it up so that I was looking her in the eyes.

"Doctor, if we're going to make love, you have to be here. All of you."

She kissed me sweetly, there was no venom in her words, no castigation. She was just imploring me. That was all.

"All of you. All of you. That means here." On the word here she squeezed me where I was still inside of her. "Here...and here." Amy concluded by touching my chest beneath which my hearts lay and then finally my head.

"Never done that before, Pond. I'm a little scared." I confessed feeling embarrassed at the admission. "Help me?"

We wound up back upon the bed, me above, she below. Never having parted, never having separated I started again. Slow and steady I tried to let myself get lost in the wonderful feeling of Amelia .

_Hi._ she said, her words breaking into my mind.

_Hi._

_You have to let it all go, Doctor. All of it, every thought that isn't about me and you and this moment._

_I'll try._

_Just picture them, each intruding thought that's yelling for your attention fallin away. It's all just clutter and nonsense. Let it go._

Suddenly, like leaves from an autumn trees, thoughts and plans and ruminations started to peel away from my mind. Hard acrostics, gone. Mythic history, vanished.

Each new thrust into Amy's warm, perfect core suddenly felt more sensitive.

Binomial theorem. The crimes of Heliogabalus. The frogs of Aristophanes.

_Ohhh Doctor. that's it._

I couldn't tell if she'd said it or thought it and it didn't matter because I was feeling it too.

Babylonian cuneiform, the religious code of Kasterborous, the third great unsolvable mystery of the Deeper Well, gone!

It was like tossing ballast from a ship and each thing discarded only made me lighter. It also appeared as though it drew Amy closer to me.

_Amy...Amy can you feel that?_

_In every way. You should really listen to me more often._

This was what she was trying to do the entire time, it was why she had wanted me to go slow.

_There you are. _she said and smiled so brightly beneath me almost as though she were seeing me for the first time. _God, you're just beautiful._

_Here I am._

From that moment on there was only Amy and I and the kind of raw pleasure snaking its way through mind body and soul I could have only imagined.

We groaned with each other in our voices and our minds and every moment I spent forcing myself to stop analyzing and just feel was a moment well spent. The only problem with being so connected like this was that apparently I didn't have the same durability. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back my orgasm as I didn't want it to end so soon.

Her words found their way into my mind.

_Just let go. You're so close Doctor. Just let go._

And then I let go. You don't know you _haven't _been letting go until you finally, actually do it. It was like a freefall, blissful, swift, full body, both of us crashing into one another. My mind was blank, that sounds like nothing, it sounds like hyperbole but it's not. I am always thinking, always, a thousand different thoughts at once, literally a thousand and for these moments it stopped and became the most terrifyingly wonderful moment of my life. For those brief moments as I came inside of her and she came around me I was just a man loving a woman, more desperately and completely than I ever had. It wasn't just physical or even emotional. It was my soul. She was right, I had been holding back and as I brought her body and mine to those familiar heights and rode with her back down again I whispered her Gallifreyan name in her ear hoping she could feel the adoration in my words.

I kissed her, trying to bring my mind and body back to the present. I was vaguely aware that Rory had awoken and was watching us. I buried my face against Amy's proclaiming my love for her in those last few minutes before we came.

It was one of the most intense feelings in my life. With nothing to buffer it or couch the blasts of emotions and with my mind so entwined with Amy's I wasn't sure whose orgasm I was feeling. But I suspected it was both, hers and mine coursing through our bodies. I cried out as I emptied into her and she raked her nails down my back. I never wanted it to end but when it finally did I collapsed just a bit on top of her, pressing our faces together, listening as we both gasped for breath.

"I love you, _" I said adding her name at the end.

"I love you, too."

"I'm sorry for ambushing you like that, Doctor. I should have been more considerate. Maybe we can all talk later?"

"I know, darling, I know. We'll all talk, I promise you."

I wanted to acknowledge Rory but I still needed a moment, just another moment with Amy. We kissed, neither of us seemed eager to let go of the other. I was still inside of her, spent yet half hard and in no rush to pull out. How did humans ever get anything done? How would I, after this? How, after something this glorious, could they ever find the heart to separate again?

There's no place in the rest of the universe to my knowledge where time moves more strangely than on the TARDIS. It's weird because you might think that on a time machine, time itself would be incredibly linear. But it isn't. There aren't any clocks here and there's no morning, noon or night in space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did we fall asleep?

It seemed like it.

For how long?

Who knows?

The longer you spend with a Time Lord the less you concern yourself with time. That's possibly the biggest irony.

What I do know is that I woke up to hear Amy's soft cries and see she and the Doctor making love beside me.

There was nothing daring or shocking about how they were going about it. Standard missionary, the Doctor above, Amy below. he was thrusting into her slowly, deeply. With a tempered speed as even and methodical as a metronome he seemed to be giving her precisely what she needed from him. I heard the muffled little falsetto sounds passing through her lips as he murmured something ancient and secret to her with each movement of his hips. It was intimate and sacred looking and the hands that roamed his back and worked their way into his hair were nothing but loving, encouraging and worshipful. His eyes were glued to her face and if ever there had been a moment when I had doubted he loved her it would have perished then and there. His voice hoarse and light started to rise slowly, matching hers, echoing hers, following on seconds after. They climbed together, higher and higher and higher still and all the while he maintained that same rhythm. They came together, blimey he was good at ensuring that happened, and they relaxed into one another arms. he buried his face in the crook of her neck and she cradled his head with her eyes closed, breathing deeply.

They stayed like that for awhile and I wouldn't have dreamed of disturbing them. When he finally did raise his head they kissed, like newlyweds both sighing and exclaiming into one another's mouths in quiet, gentle bursts.

"I love you, _" I heard him whisper and he added something I didn't understand at the end of it.

"I love you, too."

Amy wrapped her arms around the Doctors neck she whispered something to him to which he responded; "I know, darling, I know. We'll all talk, I promise you." She nodded and they kissed once more.

As though they had both known I was awake and watching the whole time, my husband and my wife turned their heads simultaneously to look at me.

"Hi, Rory." she grinned.

"Hello, mate." he said."Feeling well rested?"

"Definitely. And you?"

"Feeling perfect." he said glancing from Amy to me. "Could always feel better though."

I scooted over to them on the bed, sharing a kiss with the Doctor and then Amy.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked as though I didn't already know."

"Well, according to a strict definition we haven't consummated this marriage yet, at least not you and I. And going by an even stricter definition none of us have consummated because we haven't all been together. Did you know the latin root of consummate is consummatus which in turn stems from consummare which means to finish together. That's what I think we should do, finish together."

"Never short on ambition, are you Doctor?" Amy asked giving him a playful poke in the chest.

"Not a chance, dream big I say. So Rory, fancy a go?" He gently moved away from Amy and taking my hand pulled me towards him. I wrapped my arms about his waist.

"So you want me to make you feel better than perfect?" I asked with a grin.

"I think you can manage it. I don't think there's a better man for the job."

"I dreamt about you, I dreamt we were, all three of us, making love in zero gravity. Is that even possible?"

The Doctor laughed.

"There's a room six doors down where we could turn that dream into a reality."

"Mmmmm." I said kissing him. "But not today."

"No, not today." he murmured against my mouth. We started snogging and his tongue explored me as though it were altogether new.

"Remember what I asked you, Rory?"

I nodded.

"Will you do it? Will you be my first?" he tried to keep it light and joking but there was a seriousness in his eyes.

"Of course." I responded.

I craved his arms around me and I kissed him passionately urging him to lets his hands roam all over my body.

"Can I just say, so far, you've been an excellent husband, Doctor."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Lie down, love." I said and he did, gazing up at me expectantly. I lay on top of him and we continued to kiss more gently this time. I loved his face. I loved his mouth. I loved the way his tongue danced with mine. I loved the feeling of his hand on the back of my head and neck. I let my hand slip between us and wrapped it awkwardly but efficiently around his cock. I started to stroke him firmly but not as firmly as he'd like.

"What I'd like to know is why didn't the Dream Lord, i.e. _you_, see some of my dreams? Talking about making him blush. He never saw all the times I imagined you riding me as I sit in the chair near the console? Or taking you against the shelves in the library, your legs wrapped around my waist? Or Amy fucking you with a strapon while I just watch and stroke myself."

The Doctor eyes had been heavily lidded and dreamy and now popped open in surprise.

"Oh yes, yes we must, must, must absolutely do that one."

"Count me in." Amy said sensually.

"Would you both believe there are these strapons that not only mold to your body but tap into your nervous system," he began excitedly "The higher functions of your brain and your sex organs. This all jumbles together to mean that, Amy, if you were fucking me with that toy, you'd actually feel like you were fucking me with your own cock. I-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"Easy, Doctor. One cock at a time. On your side, handsome."

"Handsome." he flirted. "You can stay."

I reached for the lube never taking my eyes off the Doctor. His submission to me was obvious, he lay before me, touching me gently.

As I coated my fingers and kissed him, he plead softly against my lips and the outskirts of my mind.

"Rory, please, dear."

"Patience, lover." I said urging him over onto his side.

Amy flanked his other side as we made the Doctor our focus.

He was whimpering between us out of longing and I assume the same dizzying emotion we were feeling.

I started with a finger, relishing the feeling of finally penetrating him. He tightened around me and with my other fingers I stroked his balls. I watched as he and Amy snogged and as he nuzzled her neck she and I made eye contact. She mouthed, I love you and I responded with I love you, too.

One finger became two, just as he'd done with us but he started to wiggle impatiently.

"Easy, Doctor, I have to make sure you're ready."

"So ready, Rory, so impossibly, incredibly ready."

"Anyone ever told you you've got a really great arse, Doctor? It's rather high and tight like a footballers."

"Um, no actually. My arse has gone sadly unappreciated."

"Not for long."

"We really do love this body of yours, Doctor. So many nights we stayed up chatting about this handsome face and all the places we'd like those big hands to explore, that trim waist and what we imagined was a pretty spectacular space-cock." Amy said seductively.

The Doctor laughed.

"We will _not_ be adding space-cock to our dirty talk word list, Pond."

"What _is_ on that list?" she asked.

"Mmmm," I heard him groan seductively into her ear. "Horny. Tight. Pussy. Spank. Naughty. Wet. Full. Fuck."

"I imagine "come" has to be in there somewhere." I said slowly withdrawing my fingers from him.

"Oh yes, most definitely, Rory." he said his voice suddenly laden with expectation.

Amy must have noticed it too because she immediately said. "Are you about to do it Rory? I want to watch your faces."

I coated my penis with perhaps more lube than was needed but better safe than sorry.

"I'm about to if you're ready, Doctor."

He nodded, biting his lip in the most alluring way as I spread his cheeks.

"Slowly, Rory, like I showed you. First time in this body and all."

"Don't be nervous, love." I said softly.

"It's ok, Doctor, Rory will take care of you." Amy assured him.

He nodded and I pressed myself slick and hard against his entrance before pushing forward.

At his grimace Amy pushed her body forward, flush against his, doing her best to kiss away his jitters and pain.

"...hurts." he said in a small voice.

"Want me to stop?"

"Not on your life." he responded.

I pressed forward and he remained tensed and tight around me. It felt brilliant or it would have felt brilliant if I wasn't so concerned about injuring him. The moment it changed was so obvious, I couldn't help but wonder if he had felt the same sensation with me.

"Relax, Doctor." Amy whispered between kisses. "Relax."

And then quite unexpectedly he did just that. I reached his prostate and his body melted under my hands.

"Thank you, Rory." he breathed.

"Not even remotely finished yet." I said kissing his shoulder. I started a slow rhythm and he arched his body into mine. "That's a good lad."

His keening emboldened me and I couldn't help teasing him a bit.

"Does it feel good, Doctor? Nice and big and hard. Tell me how much you love my cock."

He was silent except for his ragged breathing.

"I said tell me, husband." I whispered in his ear.

"I love it, Rory."

"Again."

"Oh God, I love your cock, Rory, I love it."

His response made my skin erupt in goosebumps. The Doctor rules the TARDIS as well he should but could we actually have a democracy in the bedroom? Compromise? Would he acquiesce? God, would he truly submit like this? It seemed like he might and it made me so hard when I considered all the possibilities.

I watched as the Doctor and Amy snogged enthusiastically, I saw his tongue move in and out of her mouth it was incredibly erotic, still I didn't expect what followed.

"Turn over." he demanded quietly.

"What?" Amy asked her lips pursed for further kissing.

"I said _turn over_. Do _everything_ I tell you." he said. "Don't ask _stupid _questions."

He punctuated "everything" and "stupid" with sharp smacks to her bottom and I saw Amy gleefully roll over so that she was facing away from him.

From my angle I watched him take his cock in hand, part her cheeks, seek out her pussy and sheath himself fully inside her. He put a firm hand on her hip yanking her to him.

"And Don't. Wander. Off."

We all paused for a moment as if we needed to acknowledge the fact that each of us was connected to and through the other. I had stilled inside of him and slowly started thrusting again. As the Doctor in turned began thrusting inside Amy, things completely unintelligible fell from his lips.

"We just sent him off into Gallifreyan." I grunted.

"I'm the only one here who doesn't speak another language." Amy whispered. "Harder, Doctor, please, harder."

I watched as he grabbed our wife's hip and pull her back against him and in response I slowed down my movements. Slow, gentle strokes, pushing all the way inside of him and then nearly pulling out completely.

He was tight, so brilliantly tight and every time I hit his prostate he clenched around me. I buried my face in his hair and neck, smelling him, biting him. I ran my hand up and down his body before reaching further forward to stroke Amy's breast. We all moved together, rhythm established we undulated and I was convinced this was the purest form of bliss. For a moment I did wish for one of Amy's toys, it would be so nice to be filled.

"Next time, Rory." the Doctor chuckled having heard my thoughts. "I promise."

Feeling inspired I gave him a sharp smack on his arse, the effect was immediate.

"Shit!" he hissed through clenched teeth, he pushed back against me, hard, before plunging into Amy. "Fuck me, Rory, fuck me."

Amy, not to outdone started doing the hip swivel that made me melt so I could imagine how it felt for him. The Doctor hit a few new octaves and he grasped desperately reaching forward for her body and backwards towards mine. I watched him bring his hand to his mouth, he licked his fingers and shoved it between Amy's legs stroking her clit. She started to buck forward, but the Doctor grabbed her a bit roughly keeping her upright.

"No you don't, stay with me." he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm coming.." I heard her nearly sob.

"God, you're beautiful, Amy." I whispered.

"Rory, stop for a second, I'm trying to...to hold on." he begged and with great effort I stopped. "Come, Amelia, come for your husbands."

I watched as Amy squealed, her body going rigid before she flailed a bit in front of us. Her hands clenched and unclenched before she finally shot a palm back and grabbed the Doctor's hair.

"Doctordoctordoctordoctor! DOCTOR!" she screamed and it took all my will to not start moving inside him again.

The Doctor was grunting in front of me, steeling himself as he held onto Amy's body, gasping with each movement. How he did it, I'll never know.

Amy tried to roll away but he held her fast.

"Wait a moment, Pond. We've done it before so let's coast you right through that refractory period and on to the next one. Multiple orgasms, we can but try." he growled and she relented with ecstatic helplessness.

He started to grind against me again and that was all the impetus I needed to forge ahead. Partly to keep focused and partly because I found it irresistible at the moment I started to nibble on the Doctor's earlobe, lightly at first and then just a touch harder before taking the fleshiest part between my lips while I licked and tongued it. As the freest of the three of us in terms of movement I shifted positions, raising my leg and bending my knee to change how I angled into him. He buried his face in Amy's hair and then in a gesture I found endlessly endearing he extended his palm back towards me. I grasped it and we squeezed, holding hands, yet another bond and link between us.

I saw his puffs of breath move Amy's hair while she reached back to put an encouraging hand on the Doctors thighs. It seems he had been right about the refractory period because she was indeed back in the moment with us.

"You alright, Amy?" I called to her.

"Oh yes." she said breathlessly. "Getting close again."

Our bedroom was filled with the most perfect sounds, grunts, groans, moans and murmurs. We were coated in each others scent and sweat, drunk on salty warm skin, intimate touches and the smell of sweat in the air.

My teeth were digging into my bottom lip and my fingers pressed firmly into his hips. Each thrust brought me closer and closer and closer. I wanted so badly to be the last one to come, I wanted the pleasure of seeing them first.

"Look at my girl go." The Doctor said eagerly.

I'd never quite heard Amy orgasm the way she did then and I wasn't even jealous, there wasn't any jealousy in the room. He held her close to him as she came and while I couldn't see her face I could see his, scrunched in concentration.

"Doctor come inside me!" Amy shouted. She loved that, we used to be so careful before Melody and Demons Run, but now with the chance of pregnancy sadly off the table we were able to indulge more freely and enjoy one another, bare and from start to finish.

The Doctor shuddered emptying into her and squeezing me for all I was worth.

"Oh, Pond...Amy." he said his voice cracking.

I hadn't realized how much I'd been holding back the tide and when I finally allowed my orgasm to build up there was no stopping it. I wrapped an arm around his chest hugging him to me letting my hips work how they wanted. It was one of the times where you'd swear the orgasm starts in your toes and works its way up your body, blooming in your abdomen, tumbling its way out of your mouth as you moan into his ear until it finally it explodes into color and light and perfection in your brain. I felt him come again as I did, not as strong as the first time but still a respectable aftershock. I reached out grabbing for the Doctor, grabbing for Amy, trying to hold them. I heard them both make appreciative sounds encouraging me and driving me onwards until I lay at the Doctors back, spent, drained and happily exhausted.

We didn't say anything for awhile even while we quietly touched one another stroking familiar and beloved skin. We detached from each other only to regroup into a happy, new assembly.

"I love you both so much." I said.

"I love you too." they echoed almost in unison.

"Did I mention how glad I am that I took you both up on your proposition?" the Doctor asked with a smile rolling onto his back and slipping an arm around both of us.

Amy turned to face us and I practically leapt to kiss her and we both kissed the Doctor.

"How much more time until the TARDIS is ready to go?" Amy asked with a yawn.

"Are we boring you, Pond?" the Doctor asked with a smile as he tweaked her nose.

"Hell no, it's the opposite. I don't want to leave this bed. It's going to be hard to go from this back to running about. You know I always used to imagine something like this. I wanted to live in a flat with two blokes that I loved and occasionally shagged and we'd have a lot of wacky adventures and crazy misunderstandings. Like Threes Company."

"Jack and Janet and Chrissy didn't shag." I protested

"First off, you love the running. Second off, are you actually comparing our torrid and glorious love affair and marriage to a ridiculous 1980's sitcom?" The Doctor asked her indignantly.

Amy predictably ignored him.

"Got my boys, got my TARDIS, everything's right with the universe."

I tried to stifle a yawn but didn't quite manage it.

"I am so pleasantly exhausted." I said snuggling against his frame.

"You should be." he responded appreciatively. "We could all do with a lie down, I think. To answer your question, Amy we've still got a full day before the TARDIS is ready to fly again. There are so many places I want to show you both. So much left for us to see."

He started describing all the planets and places he was going to take us to but the words became hazy as sleep pulled me under. There'd be time for all that tomorrow, when tomorrow came.

Perhaps the last thing you learn about the Doctor when you wake up with him and just before you go to sleep is that you're incredibly lucky. He invites very few people into his bed and even fewer into his life. And here you are and he loves you and you love him and in this moment you feel like it will be the three of you running together forever. You don't think about finales, you don't think about final pages. You're old enough to appreciate that things end...someday. And you're young enough to appreciate every moment, right now.

I loved him. I loved her. They loved me and we'd committed to this life together. The universe was stretched out before us and we'd all clasped hands to meet it head on. And we'd hold on for as long as we could.

Just watch us run.

END

**Well I really, really hope you liked it. I'm just as sad to end this story as I was to see Amy and Rory go. There may, possibly, be an epilogue but at this point I'm not sure. I don't want to run it into the ground.**

**If so inclined, please drop me a line by way of a review or a PM and again, thank you guys very, very much.**


	13. Epilogue One

**Wow...Hey guys. I really, really didn't expect to come back to this story. I truly thought I was done. But an idea or two popped into my head over Thanksgiving and the truth is I really missed it. No promises beyond an epilogue, but here we go. Rory's POV. Part One. **

**Epilogue**

I was sitting in one of the kitchens of the TARDIS as I had been for the past 45 minutes. By now I was just pushing food around on my plate, feeling lonely for my husband and wife but reluctant to return to bed. Oh and drunk. I was a little bit drunk.

When the Doctor's arms encircled me I jumped a little, but just as quickly I sank back into his embrace.

"Did I wake you, Doctor? I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"No dear, you didn't wake me." he said. He kissed my neck softly, once, twice, three times before nuzzling my cheek lightly. "I've just grown accustomed to feeling you at my side, when I noticed you weren't there I came looking for you."

I turned my head to kiss him. I needed his affection. He returned the gesture happily, his tongue finding mine. He pulled away after a moment with a smile and patted me on the back before taking a seat across from me on the island.

"Cognac." he said simply.

I hiccuped and nodded.

"It was all I could find."

"Annnd..." he said peering at my untouched plate. "Is that Lobster Thermidor? Did you make yourself Lobster Thermidor?"

"No, it was in the fridge, all packaged up like astronaut food. I heated it in the microwave but once I got it on the plate I just didn't want it."

I looked up from the cold food into the Doctor's concerned face.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Where's Amy?"

"Still in bed, I told her I was off to retrieve you and she muttered, 'Get back here with the both of you, soon.'"

I smiled and reached for the bottle on the table. The Doctor smoothly pulled it out of my grasp.

"I think you've had enough of this, Rory. Talk to me."

"Doctor, your children..." I saw him inhale slightly and steele himself for what might come from me next. "Were they worth it?" I heard my slurred speech but could do nothing to stop them.

His brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry?"

"That came out wrong...I mean, even though you lost them. Did you ever regret having them? Did you ever say, I wouldn't have had to suffer the pain of their loss if I'd just never had them?"

I hiccuped again and watched him worried I'd offended my husband. But thankfully he didn't look offended.

I waited for him to answer and we sat in silence for a minute or so before he finally stood.

"Is this one of those times where I ask you something and you don't answer and I'm supposed to take that as a hint that I never should have asked in the first place?"

The Doctor crossed behind me and began rifling through cabinets and then finally opened the fridge. He grabbed a mortar and pestle and started grinding several strange things together.

"If we're going to have the conversation, I'm going to need you sober."

He took the ingredients and grabbed a carton of orange juice, he then poured the juice into the mortar and then the contents of the mortar through a strainer into a glass which he then set before me.

"Bottoms up." he instructed and I, as usual, obeyed.

It tasted horrid but when I tried to take it from my lips he tipped the glass back towards me saying, "Nope, all the way down."

I drank it all down and immediately felt my stomach lurch.

"Steady on." The Doctor said and by the time he finished the short sentence, everything had settled. My head felt immediately clearer. "Ok...you wanted to know about my children. Did I regret having them since they were ultimately lost to me."

The Doctor sat down but this time closer to me, taking my hand in his.

"No, Rory, I don't regret having them. I miss them, all of them. I regret the days I wasted when they were here. I mourn their absence. I wish I could hold them again. But despite all that I have never regretted them. I've never regretted _life_."

I nodded taking it all in. The alcohol fog now gone, I wasn't sure I should even ask him what I so desperately wanted to, could it rock the boat? Could it possibly ruin everything?

Couldn't I just leave well enough alone?

"So what's your real question?"

"How long have we been married?"

"Eight months. Eight wonderful months." he paused. "I hope it's been wonderful for you as well. You and Amy both."

"Yeah, it has, I don't think I've ever been happier."

He looked relieved and I leaned forward and gave him a comforting kiss.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too. Now tell me what's wrong."

I sighed and leaned back I my chair.

"Two days ago I hurt my hand." I said quietly. I held up my bandaged right hand.

"Oh, Rory I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me? Is it bad?"

"It was. Caught the business end of that Vinox weapon, sliced me open pretty good. But I stitched myself up."

The Doctor looked confused. I knew he clearly remembered the battle but he had no idea where this was going.

I started to unwrap my hand and continued talking.

"It was pretty deep, I was able to stop the blood loss but I figured I'd have an ugly scar. Then I checked this afternoon and found this."

I showed him my hand, pristine, unmarked not even a hint of a scar.

I searched him face for a reaction but couldn't find one.

"See...I think you told us a fib. Our first night together you told us the TARDIS would heal us as we slept and we _were_ healed but I don't think it was the TARDIS. I think it was you. I don't know much, if anything, about Time Lord biology but I do understand certain...universal principles. I saw River use her energy to heal you and Amy said she saw you use your regenerative energy to heal her hand in Manhattan. If it's in you, then it's a natural occurring function and product of your body. When I combine that with the Time Lord afterglow as you put it and with the fact that I've catalogued our injuries over the past few months and noticed when when we do have sex we heal up nicely and quickly, when we don't Amy and I heal at a regular rate there's just one conclusion. It isn't the TARDIS, mate. It's our proximity to you."

The Doctor regarded me the faintest smile on his lips.

"I take it you're not done yet." he said.

"No. We had sex yesterday morning, do you remember?"

The Doctor chuckled.

"Yes, Rory, I'm not likely to forget that. Rollicking good time, getting to top you in the library. We never did find Tobin's Spirit Guide, did we?"

I smiled at the memory but forged ahead.

"My hand was throbbing when we started and by the end I barely felt it, by yesterday afternoon I took the bandage off to clean it and all I found were crumpled staples and dried blood on the gauze. It's not the TARDIS, Doctor, it's you."

He inhaled again and regarded me.

"OK, Rory, so I did lie. It is me. What are you getting at?"

We were approaching the moment and all of a sudden I felt like backpedaling.

"You know, Doctor...it's late...I didn't mean this to come out so accusatory. Why don't we just drop it."

"I don't think so, love."

I sighed and started to again push the food around on my plate again.

"At first I wondered why you did it, but then I understood. You didn't want to be the "other" in the relationship. You didn't want to be the odd man out, emphasis on the odd. I get that."

"I'm sorry, Rory, I'm sorry I lied. I should have told you the truth, it was wrong of me. I don't want to hide things from you, either of you. I-"

I raised a hand to cut him off.

"You misunderstand me, this is where you leave the story. It's not really about you, it's about what I figured out and please correct me if I'm wrong. When you and Amy make love, you don't release sperm, correct?"

"Correct."

"I remember you told us that, you "withhold it". Which only makes sense if you don't think about it. If Amy can't have children, releasing would be harmless. But if you still don't, that means that somehow she could, at least with you she could. So, here's what I figure. The regenerative properties of your ejaculate combined with the normal functioning of sperm, should both reach her uterus at the same time would, could possibly be the right combination to impregnate her. So, tell me I'm wrong, Doctor, could you get Amy pregnant if you wanted to?"

He reached up for his bowtie, straightened it, thought it didn't need to be and let his hand rest in his lap.

"Yes...I could."

"She knows that, doesn't she? I mean I figured it out because the nursing training started kicking in but she would have had different motivations."

"Yes, she knows, Rory. We had a row about it, actually. Entirely my fault." he said looking embarrassed.

"You thought she'd calculated this. That maybe this was her way of getting a baby out of you." I said blandly.

The Doctor looked at me with surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I'm clever, Doctor. And I'm a bloke and you're a bloke whether you know it or not. And blokes make stupid assumptions."

"Indeed we do."

"So...it's as I thought, The two of you have discussed it, without me, and came to a decision, without me. Is it because you thought poor, stupid Rory couldn't handle it?"

I was not enjoying being right. In fact I was hating it.

The Doctor looked both concerned and disturbed by what I'd said.

"Rory, no, my love. We didn't really discuss it. In fact we decided we would discuss it later and only with you. She asked if I could fix her, I said that I could. That was as far as it went. We've just never returned to the conversation. But maybe now it's time."

Somehow, I knew she was behind me before she even spoke.

"Time for what?" Amy asked.


	14. Epilogue 2

**Epilogue 2**

Rory was right, he was clever.

Actually he was right about quite a few things tonight but more than anything he was right about the fact that he was indeed clever. I had underestimated him, not purposefully, but still it had happened. I'd assumed we were, the three of us, still in the honeymoon stage not really nailing down definites like children.

I'm sorry Rory felt we'd kept him out of the loop purposefully, there was no loop. My conversation with Amy had gone no further than our talk in the shower. The thing is…I hadn't stopped thinking about it. When she'd first brought up the idea of the three of us becoming parents, I'd balked. Bad idea. Bad timing. Bad, bad, bad. But then I'd mulled it over and in the ensuing months, as we'd grown closer to one another, as I'd fallen more in love with them I started to wonder was it such a bad idea? There'd have to be rules, serious rules and incredible changes. Changes that frightened me to my core, but I was truthful when I answered Rory that I had never regretted having them and never regretted any life I'd had a hand in creating I meant it. Why would I regret another? Hadn't I matured? The problem with being the incredibly, selfish Doctor that I am, is that I never know when I'm doing it. Was I doing it now?

I was grateful for Amy's arrival. It didn't make any sense to get deeper into this conversation without her.

"Hello, dear." I said to a rather surly looking Amelia. She never liked being awakened in the middle of the night.

"It's bad enough waking up to find one of you gone, but both of you…and then you're having a secret meeting in the kitchen. Not happy." Amy pouted.

I watched as she punched Rory lightly in the arm and sat down next to both of us.

"So what's going on? Out with it."

"Why do you assume it's me?" Rory complained.

"Because it's obvious…are you drunk?"

Rory looked at me for help.

"Umm no, he _was_ drunk, he is no longer drunk."

"Thank you, Doctor." he said dryly.

I don't think he was really thanking me.

"Why are you drinking?" she asked, the irritation fading from her face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you and the Doctor have a lot of discussions behind my back?" he snapped.

"W-what?" she asked taken back by his venom.

I had to step in or this was going to go downhill quickly.

"Ok, we are not going to start things off this way."

"Did we put you in charge, Doctor?" He asked turning on me.

It was ok, I understood. He was upset.

"No, but I'm putting myself in charge because I'm not going to watch our relationship disintegrate."

"Are we equals in this marriage or are we not?" Rory asked tapping the island for emphasis.

"We _are _ equals, Rory, so let's talk right now, as equals. Amy, Rory is upset that you and I discussed the possibility of you getting pregnant. He's also upset because he thinks we purposefully kept him in the dark."

"Rory," she began and reached for his hand. "It wasn't like that. It could never be like that. What I told the Doctor…what I _asked_ the Doctor is, could he fix me, for you. Well not _just _ for you but for us."

"I believe your exact words were, I want to give Rory children. If we're really going to do this, I want to give you children."

Rory looked back and forth between us as Amy continued.

"You want kids, you've always wanted kids, ever since you were a kid." Amy's voice started to break and my chest tightened at the sound of it. "I can't give them to you. I thought maybe… It wasn't about talking behind your back. I didn't want to get your hopes up, either of your hopes up."

She was crying now and both Rory and I reached for her at the same time. He was closer and smoothly pulled her into his lap.

"Come here, love, Amy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you."

He held her and rocked her and in the silence she began to quiet.

"I never knew a way to bring this up that wouldn't hurt you, Rory. I tried and tried, I wracked my brain and I could never come up with a solution." She pulled back from him and I watched as her face, tear streaked and wounded looked into his. "I can only have the Doctors child, Rory."

"He knows, Amy. He knows." I said softly.

"You thought I'd be hurt and jealous? Amy, I don't have to share the same DNA with a child to be its father. I pushed for adoption remember? You've been under the mistaken assumption that if you had the Doctor's baby I'd feel shut out. But please both of you correct me if I'm wrong we're in this together. _A _ child, would be_ our_ child."

I nodded solemnly and Amy sniffled and agreed.

"I was more upset at the idea of…secret negotiations. Can we all just agree that rather than assuming what's going to upset me we just ask me next time?"

Amy gave a watery chuckle before resting her head on his shoulder.

Most of the tension had evaporated from the room…and here I was about to bring it back.

"Do you want children, Rory?" I asked. "Right now? Is this something you want to do?"

Rory took his eyes off Amy for a moment to smile at me.

"Yes, Doctor, I do."

"Amy?" I prodded.

"Yeah, yes I'd like that but it doesn't matter, right. You don't want kids. You told me so, Doctor." Amy said, she didn't sound angry just…resigned.

"Yes, well that's not entirely true. Not anymore."

Both of them perked up and looked at me. So here it was, I was actually going to say it, out loud.

"Go on." Rory prompted. He reached out a hand and placed it affectionately on my knee and I suddenly felt welcomed back into the fold. I hadn't really known I'd felt excluded until that moment.

"I may have changed my mind."

"_May_ have?" Amy said with an arched brow.

"OK...not may… _did._"

They both opened their mouths to speak but I raised a hand to shush them.

"But there'd have to be rules and understanding, we'd have to make sure we were on the same page as far as parenting goes. Who does the disciplining? Do we rotate the feeding schedule? I'm not raising them Church of England. When do we tell them about being part Time Lord? When he or she calls for one of us how will we know which Dad they mean? What should-"

"Doctor!" they both shouted at once. They had been trying to break into my ramble for awhile but I couldn't exactly stop.

"You mean it?" Amy said rising from Rory's lap. She came to stand in front of me and I scratched my cheek nervously. "You really mean it?"

"Yes, I believe I do." I said quietly waiting for that rush of doom to overtake me or perhaps just an icy cold sweat. It didn't happen. In fact, when Amy and then Rory embraced me in succession I felt nothing but comforting warmth.

We kissed and their arms encircled me as mine did them.

"I love you both." I said softly and they murmured affirmative replies.

This was the first time I'd even planned a child. Ever. The others had just sort of…happened. I mean I was _involved _, obviously, but I was too busy running around being important and grand and trying to impress people, mostly myself. I wasn't there for the hormones and the morning sickness, the swelling belly and the first sound of two heartbeats, the kicks, the cuddling, the bonding, the glow, the talks, the plans, the hopes and dreams for the future. I had missed all that and now I was excited. I really and truly was. I was ready to start yet another chapter in my life, our lives.

"Right, now, Drunky, Teary, perhaps we should go back to bed, eh? We're not going to be creating the miracle of life just this second."

"No, not just yet. We do still have a lot of things to talk about." Rory said. He tossed the cold food into the trash and I pulled Amy close to me, then taking my hand he lead us both back to bed.

We lay back down and I closed my eyes with relief. Another domestic crisis surmounted and sorted. Of course a few moments later my eyes opened when I heard them gently kissing by my side.

"Really?" I asked. "How you two ricochet between emotional extremes will always be a complete mystery to me.

"Oh, are you feeling left out, Doctor?" Amy asked and I imagined the teasing smile she must have been wearing. She lowered her head for a kiss and nipped lightly at my lips. Rory, for his part, sank his teeth softly into the rounded ball of my shoulder.

That was all it took for me to be raring to go.

"You're both very bitey today, aren't you?"

They chuckled but didn't answer and I watched as Amy straddled my waist before leaning down to kiss me.

"Best get it in, don't you think? That window is going to close pretty quickly once I'm pregnant."

"What, you mean for love making?" Rory asked. He'd been running his palm up and down my chest and stopped for a moment to look at Amy. "Nonsense, provided you want to, we can keep having sex well into the third trimester."

"_Well _ into." I added putting my hands on my wife's hips. Amy wiggled against me and I groaned, my want for her quickly escalating into need. I dropped a hand down and found Rory's erection in the dark and as I gave it an affection squeeze Amy sought out mine, freeing it from my pants.

When exactly she'd relieved herself of her knickers I didn't know and by the time she sank down upon my cock I didn't care.

Rory moaned in my ear in time with Amy's movements and for a moment I forgot who I was. That was possibly one of the strangest and most magical things about our marriage. We were becoming a bit of a hive mind. We started to know what the other was thinking and at times like this, what the other was feeling. The telepathy web of the TARDIS as well as my own natural abilities meant that we tended to link up, like a computer automatically connecting to wifi.

"Doctor…?" she breathed.

"Yes, love?"

"Is there a nursery onboard?"

"Umm…" That wasn't exactly what was on my mind at the moment, but I tried to extricate myself from the erotic fog the Ponds had put me in to answer. "Yes, of course."

"Good." She said closing her eyes as she began to ride me in earnest. Rory and I started to snog and I swore enthusiastically into his mouth. I continued working his cock with my hand, greedily wishing he was inside me.

We were a strange configuration of lazy and horny tonight, each of us came eagerly and quickly before collapsing into a happy pile. We whispered our love for another and traded sleepy kisses before closing our eyes.

But something was gnawing at me.

"Amy?" I said after a moment.

"Hmmm?" she was nearly asleep.

_Just leave it, Doctor. Just leave it, leave it, leave it._ The voice I rarely listened to cried out in my head.

"Why did you ask if there was a nursery?"

"Where else would the baby sleep?" Rory asked with a yawn.

"Well…you certainly don't think we're going to be raising our child on the TARDIS do you?"

Suddenly the bedroom became a vacuum, absent of both sound and air.

"I'm sorry, but WHAT!?" Amy asked a tad more shrill than I had anticipated.

"What!?" Rory repeated.

Hmm not at all the reaction I expected.

"Ummm…what?"

**Leave a review if you're so inclined. They are always, always appreciated.**


	15. Epilogue Three

**Ok, here we go, third part. Amy's point of view. I'm starting to like cliffhangers. Allons-y!**

**Epilogue 3**

"Doolally!"

"No, Amy, listen to reason-"

"How can I listen to reason when you are a crazy person and crazy people don't make sense?"

And he wasn't, he wasn't making even the slightest bit of sense. If he thought for one second, even for one moment that he was getting me off this ship he was out of his mind.

I was sitting up in bed now, staring down at him as he stuttered and stumbled and tried to explain the unexplainable. Rory seemed confused too but not nearly as angry as I was.

"You're being emotional-" he said and then wisely, very wisely I saw him cringe as he realized his mistake. Even Rory winced a little. You never tell a woman she's being emotional. or hysterical. or erratic or any other nonsense word that means 'Shut up baby, the penises are trying to talk.'

"Ok, you get _one _time to make that better." I said with my eyes narrowed.

"Yes...of course, quite right. Didn't mean to say that at all. But I did think this would be one of the things we'd discuss before doing the deed...um or rather, engaging in the sacred act of bringing new life into this world."

"Good save." Rory said sarcastically at his side.

"Alright!." the Doctor said with exasperation. "I'm honestly surprised by your reactions. I thought, I assumed you'd want to raise the child on Earth like a normal human."

"We want to raise the child with you." I insisted.

"Not to mention this is our home, Doctor." Rory interjected. "We chose you, we chose the TARDIS. We never expected you to just uproot your life...or rather _root _your life. You know I was feeling so good for a moment, all post-orgasmic and floaty and now I think I'm getting a migraine."

"Ponds," The Doctor began and then I watched him as he gathered his composure, he was just as frustrated as we were. "Amy, Rory, you're not newcomers to all this. You know, both of you know all too well how dangerous life aboard the TARDIS is. It's barely safe for two full grown, intelligent humans, it's barely safe for _me _much less an infant or a toddler or a fetus."

"Fetus? Wait a minute, so not only do you not want us on here with a child, you don't want me here pregnant?"

"Correct. And it's not that I don't want you on here, I don't want _us_."

He was saying this all so casually, in that tone he used that always just skirted the edge of condescension. As if this was the most logical decision and 'If you'd only think it through Amelia, you'd see that'.

"Well I'm right, if you _would _only think it through, Amelia, you would see that I'm right."

"I don't like you reading my mind when I didn't invite you in." I huffed.

He looked hurt for a moment.

"I thought I was always invited in."

I didn't answer him. I was hurt too, I knew a brush off when I saw one and this sure smelled like it.

"So what you're saying then is you'd just stop. 1000 years of traveling and rescuing and being amazing and you'd just stop to, what, live with us in our house in London? Eat crisps and go to the market and go to Daddy-And-Me classes?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." he said softly and simply and I couldn't believe my ears.

"You're bleeding serious?" Rory said rubbing his temples and staring at the Doctor incredulously.

"As a double heart attack."

"And what, you'd like, get a job? Like a real job, at a shop, or something?" Rory pressed.

"Why not? I've had jobs before. Worked at UNIT and most recently worked as a sales assistant. Even had me in mind for a promotion but I had a date at Lake Silencio. They said they'd hold my position."

I made an exasperated noise in my throat.

"Why are we talking about this like it's even possible? You'd never be able to keep that up. Even if this is what we wanted and it isn't what I want, you'd go mad. In a week you'd go absolutely mad. What's the longest you've even been on earth, Doctor. Three days? A week tops?"

"You don't know everything about me, Amelia!" he snapped and I recoiled both surprised and stung. I hated when he did that. I hated when he erected that wall between us, the chasm between human and Time Lord never seemed so vast. Rory put his hand immediately on the Doctor's shoulder to remind him.

"Not just tag-a-long's anymore, Doctor. Spouses. Remember that." he said quietly but firmly.

I watched as the Doctor sighed. Rory always had a way of calming him I had not mastered yet. I just seemed to wind him up.

"You don't know everything about me _yet _, love." he said trying to temper the harshness that had preceded this. "I've been a proper father, an adopted father, a DNA donor father, a grandfather and a great-grandfather and they are all gone. They're gone because they followed me or they admired me because I manipulated their thought processes and they saw no other way but my way. Or worst of all because my terrible rage demanded they be consumed along with everyone one else I had ever known. I will not lose anyone else, when I almost lost the two of you in Manhattan...I started thinking rather drastic thoughts..."

"What kind of drastic thoughts, Doctor?" Rory asked.

We had all been in sitting positions on the bed, oblivious to our state of undress but suddenly the Doctor flopped back, his features sullen and dark.

"Wiping your memories." he said quietly.

"Wiping our memories?" I asked incredulously. "You mean like all of them?"

"No, just the ones of me. Maybe back to when I dropped you off after the hotel with the minotaur or perhaps all the way back to Prisoner Zero. I hadn't decided."

"That would have been such a colossal violation, Doctor. I'm not even sure I believe you could have done it." Rory answered his voice sounded just as shocked and angry as I felt. There he was again, making decisions and choices for us according to his whims.

"The days after we got back, all I could think about was if you hadn't turned around, Rory. If you haven't seen the Angel, if I hadn't gotten you all back into the TARDIS, you would be gone. Irretrievably, irrevocably gone, both of you. Do you understand that? Do you understand you would have been lost to me forever. We can't go back to New York, not ever. It is so damaged and bent and if you had been taken I would have been helpless to correct it. I don't think I could have lived with that. I don't think I could have lived without you. I brought nothing but pain and misery and danger and death into your lives and I could have ended it all then. Right then. I've done it before. I dropped her off in the care of her family and she got married and I'm certain she's living a wonderful, safe and happy life without me. As it should be. She'll never even know how amazing she was. She'll never know we shared our lives together. It's better that way."

"Her who?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. And oh yes, Rory. I could have done it, I would have done it. To save you both I could do anything."

Rory and I looked at each other. hadn't we said the same words to each other on that rooftop in Manhattan? But we remained silent our anger abating.

"I could do anything, even if it meant letting you go. My only point is it's too dangerous here. I won't hold another broken body in my arms. I won't hold another small...broken..."

He cut off his words with a sort of strangled noise and slung an arm over his eyes. I saw his lip tremble for a moment but felt him will himself not to cry.

Now I felt awful, really and truly awful and I curled my body into his, lightly tugging at the arm that shielded his eyes from us.

"Doctor?" I said softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I went about this all wrong. We just need to discuss it is all."

"You caught us a little off guard, mate." Rory added. "Amy and I can, I think, be a bit sensitive about our place here and for a moment it sounded a little like you were giving us the gate. You two raise the baby, I'll pop round for Christmas and the like."

The Doctor removed his arm from his eyes and looked at us.

"Why on earth would you think that? I just agreed to-"

"We understand that but..." I began. "River once told me you can't take the Doctor out of the TARDIS. This isn't just your home, it's a part of you. How could you leave it? How could you just close up shop and get a job and change nappies and go to the butchers and-"

"I've done it before." he said. "Well not the nappies but the...ordinary. I've done it before."

"When?" Rory asked doing a much better job than I could have of keeping the skepticism from his voice.

"About 8 regenerations ago. I was punished, exiled to Earth, the Time Lords wiped my mind of the materialization codes and I was stuck. No TARDIS. Lived in a hotel. This went on for years, mind you."

"Forced to stay is different from wanting to stay." I said quietly.

"Quite right, _wanting _to stay is much more powerful and compelling. I'm sorry if I came off as a dictator, but those are my feelings. I'm open to listening because, as Rory said, we're equals but...I don't want any child of ours exposed to what we've been exposed to, it just doesn't seem prudent or fair."

"Wow...well I'm glad we didn't just impetuously go ahead with this. You didn't, right Doctor." I asked.

I watched as he rolled his eyes.

"No, Amy, as I said it would be something we'd all need to agree upon first, it's going to require a lot more discussion and... Well frankly I'd like it to be a little more special than a wham-bam middle of the night shag like we all three met at a pub."

"But, you haven't changed your mind have you?" Rory asked.

"No, dear, haven't changed my mind. We're all adults here and I think we can all come to a reasonable decision, if not compromise."

"This doesn't feel like an impasse, just maybe a minor roadblock. But blimey, I don't think I can go over it anymore tonight."

I watched as Rory grimaced, shutting his eyes tightly and rubbing his forehead. I reached across the Doctor to touch him gently.

"Could we maybe turn off the light and get some rest?" he asked.

"Of course, Rory." The Doctor said. He switched off the light and I heard my husbands share a kiss.

"Oi, no memory wipes, ok?" Rory whispered.

"Promise."

The Doctor settled down and we both lay down on our side, facing each other in the dark.

"Doctor..."I said reaching out to touch his face. "I'm sorry. You're welcome inside my mind anytime."

He nodded in the dark but there was still a distance between us. I decided to close my mouth and open my mind.

_Hey. I mean it. _ I prodded him with my thoughts. _That was below the belt on my part._

_It's alright, Amy. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I hate fighting with you._

_Same here. I just think about all the wonderful things and places you've shown me in the TARDIS. I think our child deserves to see everything this universe has to provide. _

_I know, Pond._

_You keep us safe. We keep you safe. After all this time, Doctor, 10 years with you, I don't know if we can do normal anymore._

I felt worry skim over the surface of his mind. But it was hard to pin down just what he was worried about. It was harder to read him. I could hear his thoughts when he projected them my way but the emotions were deeper, thicker, far below the surface. He probably found it so easy to know us inside out. Sometimes I felt so small compared to him, like his pet. I hated it and nothing kept me up at night quite like that thought.

_Hey, _ he began, touching my chin, gently but firmly and turning my face to his. He moved his face close to mine. _Amelia Pond you are not my pet. Rory is not my pet. You were my dear little girl to whom I wanted to show the stars. Then you grew up and you were my best mate. Then my lover and now my wife but you, you clever, wonderful, lovely, loving, amazing human woman have never been my pet. Ever. Don't let that thought trouble you ever, ever again. Understand?_

I nodded.

"I don't want this to fail, Doctor. I don't want us to fall apart. Don't over-promise." I whispered to him. "Remember when I told you lies wouldn't keep me? That goes for even the most well-intentioned of lies."

"Don't underestimate me, Amelia." he said kissing my cheek. "Give your old Doctor a chance, alright?"

I nodded again.

"We'll talk? No raised voices. No fighting. All very, very mature and grow up."

"We'll talk." he agreed and pulled me into his arms.

I settled against him, trying to calm my racing mind, trying to take comfort in one of the two men who I trusted beyond anything. The Doctor was magnificent and Rory and I weren't bad as a pair but the three of us together were a miracle. We could do anything. We could cheat anything, death, fate, paradoxes. Maybe, if we tried hard, we could even cheat everything that was telling me this was going to be a lot harder than I imagined, maybe not just hard, but impossible. But that's what we dealt in right, the impossible? The Doctor was impossible, the three of us were impossible. My whole life has been impossible.

So that begs the question, why stop now?

In the darkness, with his lips pressed softly against my cheek, I felt the Doctor chuckle and smile.

_Impossible, improbable, Amelia Pond._

You're damn right.

**A/N: A bit more to come. Not sure how much, I'm flying by the seat of my pants on this one but I'm having loads of fun. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	16. Epilogue Four

**Why did I title everything "Epilogue"? Probably because I didn't think I'd have this much to say. Oh, well, its done now. Anyways, the semester is drawing to a close but real life keeps intruding so i really don't know if I'll be posting more or less. But I'm posting now, so I guess that's all that matters. This chapter is a bit talky but sexy times are on the horizon... I try to make quick work of the River Problem in this one because it was starting to gnaw at me and feel like the elephant in the room. Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows and reviews, I love and appreciate them so very, very much!**

**Rory's POV. Allons-y!**

**Epilogue Four**

It took weeks. Literally _weeks_.

And it wasn't all reasonable and grown up and soft spoken. There was contention and anger and tears and tension and arguments and people storming out and the words "Humans!" and "Time Lord's!" hissed with vitriol back and forth.

But there were also quiet moment. Smiles and laughter and tears and plans and hopes and dreams. Kisses and caresses and excited, nervous discussions about the night we would finally conceive.

In the end we made out a list of facts and rules. In no particular order:

1) Yes, the baby would be part Gallifreyan. As the Doctor said, certain parts of his DNA would override Amy's. The baby would have two hearts and would likely be able to regenerate.

2) We'd stay on the TARDIS until Amy actually becomes heavily pregnant. At which time we land, close up shop and move into the house in London.

3) The Doctor doesn't like hospitals because "they weird him out." Never mind the irony there. In any case, we decided on a TARDIS birth with myself in charge and the Doctor assisting. At the slightest sign of distress he lands us right smack in the middle of the hospital run by the Sisters of the Infinite Schism, the best and safest medical facility in the universe.

4) We raise the child with an understanding of both his human and Time Lord culture but to avoid problems when on earth he/she is to behave as human as possible.

5) This one he really balked at, but Amy and I thought it was necessary and prudent. The Doctor was to be given a very long leash. He was too important to the universe and if he had to leave then he had to leave. Amy and I could and would hold down the fort. When he's at home he's expected to be there 100% but if the Daleks are invading then nappies can wait. He grumbled, that again we were underestimating him and he could be quite domestic if he put his mind to it...probably. But he had to check in, he had to call, he had to let us know where he was and if he was alright and the longest he could be away consecutively was 4 to 6 months. No showing up years later.

6) In the event of his death...Amy and I didn't want to discuss this one and he called us childish for our initial refusal. In the end, with many, many tears we stumbled through the conversation. The TARDIS was set to automatically return to Earth, our backyard to be specific. He has files, instructions, history, pertinent information and goodbyes all saved into the mainframe which she would automatically initiate for us. After that...she self destructs. Torchwood would be alerted and charged with our care given the nature of our child and their love for the Doctor...whatever the hell Torchwood was. Someone named Captain Jack would most likely arrive to deliver the terrible news. "You'll like old Jack." the Doctor said fondly to which Amy responded, "If the only way we'll meet him is if you die then I never want to know him."

7) In an effort to keep us safe, our marriage had been kept secret and that went doubly so with the impending pregnancy. As the Doctor put it, "He or she will have a bounty on their head from the moment of conception. Best let everyone think it's human for as long as possible.' Using a device similar to the recorder we used to keep track of the silence he would implant a chip in Amy's skin designed to mask one of the two heartbeats to fool alien scans. Upon our son or daughters birth the same chip would be implanted within them.

8) No sex for ten weeks after Amy gives birth. For a normal birth it would be six but as with most things, as far as an answer goes, the Doctor just responds with "Time Lord". And the no sex went for _all _of us, meaning the Doctor and I weren't allowed to sneak off anywhere. That was easy to agree to...at least now. Come week six I'm wondering how we'll all feel.

9) Rotating feeding, changing and ever-thing-else schedules, mostly focusing on the Doctor and I to give Amy a break.

10) We'd use the Doctor's cot and he would carve and paint our son or daughters name in the wood, then our names would be added above as parents. None of us could wait for that.

11) There'd have to be rules and disciple and when necessary punishment for disobedience. As boring as the Doctor found vegetables and bedtimes it wouldn't do anyone any good to have an unruly, bratty demigod running about, least of all for the demigod.

12) Time Lord was not to outrank human. We accepted he or she would probably be smarter than us by, oh, I don't know age 3, but we would still be parents. There were to be no special rules, no disrespect, no calling mum and dad apes as the Doctor told us his 9th incarnation was prone to and no Time Lord to Time Lord tete-a-tete from which we were excluded.

13) The big one, travelling in the TARDIS. There's really nothing on this list that isn't up for debate, discussion or amendment. These are just the preliminaries but travelling remains a huge sticking point. Amy wants to get back to it as soon as possible. She and I want the baby to grow up with the hum of the TARDIS engines as a first lullaby. She feels if we're going to settle down it makes much more sense to do it when he/she would be about to start school. But even then we have to make sure the TARDIS is a normal part of their lives. Not something to spring on them when they're twelve. Where as the Doctor thinks we wait, we live and love and parent normally and then, when the time is right, we tell the child who we are, what they are and how we've lived. To be honest, we still don't have solution. The Doctor did make a good point. "Minds change, Ponds. You may feel differently when you're holding that little creature in your arms and maybe so will I. Perhaps, this is just one of those things we'll have to let lie for the moment. Return to it at a later date." We were forced to agree.

14) River. This was no small problem. The Doctor had decided to tell her about the three of us a few months back...except he never got the chance to, at least not before she made her way back to the room we shared and found her parents in her husbands bed. Now I've head of awkward situations before but I defy anyone to come up with one more awkward than that. I've never been more embarrassed. While remaining shielded by the blankets, thank God, Amy and I struggled for clothes as our daughter stared wide-eyed. We all sort of stammered and stuttered and when the Doctor said, "River, let me explain." she shot daggers at him and responded with. 'I _really_ think you'd better."

The Doctor took her to an adjoining room and Amy and I quickly dressed and eavesdropped outside of the door. Our daughter was angry, we heard the unmistakable sound of her slapping the Doctor and his yelp of pain.

"So allow me to get this straight, you are sleeping with my parents?"

"Ummm...well, yes."

"When were you thinking of letting me in on this?"

"Soon, very soon. I was waiting for the right time and the right you."

"Is this a dalliance or a regular thing?"

We heard the Doctor sigh.

"River, we're married."

"You're married? But you're already married, sweetie." she said with placating venom.

"Darling..."

"Well if only you had told me, I would have made certain to be at the ceremony! I would have gotten you a gift! You musn't keep such interesting tidbits to yourself, dear. And I know they're listening outside of the door right now and if you don't sonic it this instant, so help me-"

The sound of the screwdriver was the last thing Amy and I heard.

"This is bad." I whispered to Amy at one point.

"I feel horribly guilty." she said.

"Me too."

Forty minutes later the door opened suddenly, Amy and I scrambled to our feet and my tearful wife embraced our daughter. "I'm sorry, Melody." River stiffened but only for a moment. I saw her smile eventually and hug Amy fiercely. "Mother, it's alright. Look I'd be a hypocrite to behave as though this was beyond the pale. Believe it or not I've been in more complex relationships than this one. ok, I tell a lie, I haven't but I'll adjust. You both love him. I know that. I've known that for a long time, probably longer than you have. I guess I expected this in a way. But let's just keep our marriages separate, eh? I don't want to ever, ever hear about anything you do. Or walk in on something like what I saw a few moments ago...or worse. You _are_ still my parents and well...gross."

Amy chuckled and wiped away her tears and River moved to embrace me.

"We love you, little girl." I said pulling her tightly against me. She felt like my child. I know it's because she _was_ but Amy and I had discussed it before. She felt like ours, she smelled like ours, she clung to us like ours, she was ours. I had cradled her and kissed her head as her mother held her and here she was, fully grown, as competent, clever and strong as the Doctor and I would still draw my sword and slay anyone who dared hurt her at a moments notice. Even though our relationship was odd, we loved her more than anything and we took very special care to always, always refer to the child we were planning with the Doctor as our second. River...Melody was our firstborn and always would be. That was Number 14. How to tell her? How to make sure she understood she was always our baby, too.

"And you." she said turning to the Doctor and shaking her head. "We _really_ need to sync our diaries to make sure this never happens again."

"Agreed. Ponds, might I have a moment alone with my _other_ wife?"

We nodded and giving River a final hug retreated back to the bedroom. The Doctor returned after a half hour or so rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Well, I think that went better than could have been anticipated, am I right?"

We rolled our eyes as opposed to answering him.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She is...dealing." The Doctor answered as he crawled into bed with us. He looked distracted and tense. i took him into my arms and felt him relax into me.

So there it was, 14 rules of an ever expanding list that we each add and subtract things from daily. But still, it felt good to iron some things out, to know where each of us stood. And there were some surprises, even between Amy and I. For instance, neither of us are to refer to her as "preggers" or we'll be kicked squarely in the goolies. Who knew.

In addition to all that, this did finally clear the way for the night of conception. I was a little unsure of my place. Should I just bring a book, or pull up a chair and enjoy the show. The Doctor and Amy both reassured me I was a vital part to this and that did make me feel a bit better but I was still worried. I tried to keep it to myself though. Of course every so often when the thoughts shifted a bit too dark, the Doctor would appear at my side and whisper in my ear, "You worry too much." while planting a kiss on my cheek.

Maybe I was, worrying too much that is.

I think the anticipation was making me really jumpy.

I'd had enough of talking, now, I just wanted to get started.

I'm ready.

**Please drop me a review should the mood strike you.**

**Up next TARDIS-sex...**


	17. Epilogue Five

**Orchidellia, who's opinion I trust, expressed some dismay over the idea of the Doctor setting the TARDIS to self destruct in the event of his death. After I thought about it, I realized she was right. So I went back, re-read what I had written, and realized I'd left myself an out. Hallelujah. Apparently the wording I used "After that...she self destructs." thankfully it doesn't imply that the Doctor decreed it, so yay! With this out, I decided to write a little conversation between Rory and the Doctor which hopefully makes things better. I'm not Moffat, I'd never destroy the TARDIS, not really!**

**Thena-ditey also wisely mentioned River seemed to let them all off a bit too easy. I try to address that a bit here as well.**

**So, please keep the reviews coming, I love them, I covet them and I listen. Thank you all so much!**

**Ok, again this is Rory's POV. A little talking and then sexy-sexy times with a promise of more sexy times to come.**

We were all feeling like children waiting for Christmas, we'd set a date and then someone had the daft idea that if we abstained until then it would make things more intense. Ok, the someone was me. Stupid, stupid idea that was so alien to me it was as if it had been planted in my brain. It was even harder than I imagined keeping my hands off them. The Doctor at first said it wasn't that bad, but then he mentioned something about teaching us about orgasm denial, got a strained look on his face, pressed the heel of his palm to his crotch and excused himself.

I caught up with him in the console room not long after and he looked a good deal more relaxed.

"Have a good wank?" I teased him.

"Very good, actually. Lot's of good fantasies about you and Amy to help things along." he said with a smile. "But I don't think that's what you want to talk to me about."

"No, not really. It's a couple things actually. First off, River, was she really ok with things?"

The Doctors eyes darkened for a moment.

"Her parents are married to and sleeping with her husband. Her husband who may in fact..._does_ in fact love them more. She slapped me...several times."

"Yeah, we heard."

"She asked me if I ever got tired of tearing down people lives, moving them about like chess pieces."

I felt a wave a parental sternness wash over me.

"I should talk to her."

"No no...she and I scheduled some time away, just the two of us on the Salt Flats of Igos. We'll talk, I'll mend and grovel as God knows I should. I'll apologize for the hurt I've caused, but Rory, I won't apologize for loving you, all of you. I can't do that."

"I know, Doctor. So, soon to be pregnant wife, plus an angry wife, plus a husband who, despite all the time he gets to spend with you, wishes for more. Craving those carefree bachelor days again yet, mate?" I said wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. He stilled his movements about the TARDIS console for a moment, allowing himself to enjoy the embrace.

"Not a chance."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No, Rory. She wasn't ok. But she doesn't like upsetting Amy, so she faked it. But she will be, ok with things, I mean. It's just going to take some time. This is the life we've chosen."

"I don't regret it, not for a moment." I reassured him. I kissed his temple and freed him to return to his work.

"Me neither. So, I can see the big rolling checklist in your head, what's next?"

"Well, wait, love. Do you want to talk more about River."

He looked surprised. People tended to steamroll over the Doctor's problems, then again he rarely put his problems up for discussion. It was his own personal Catch 22.

"No, but thank you, dear. Please, you go on."

"Ok...this is just a minor thing but I know it's important to Amy. I know the TARDIS can scan her to tell if she's pregnant or not but would you mind if we went a bit more, archaic?"

"Archaic?" he said narrowing his eyes. "I won't be killing any rabbits, Rory."

"No, not that archaic." I said with a laugh. "She just...we just always had this fantasy of waiting for that life changing plus sign to appear on a little stick. I just think she'd like that. You probably think it's old fashioned or silly and I know you have like super sperm or something so it's probably not even a question with regards to fertilization but-"

"Rory, it's fine. It's better than fine, it's a lovely idea. Anything for Amy. I'll set Sexy down and pop off to Superdrug and be back in a moment."

"Great. Speaking of...just one other thing has been bothering about our list of rules."

"Yes?"

"The TARDIS, you wouldn't really set her to self destruct would you?" I whispered the last part, feeling guilty for even saying it outloud. We'd discussed it in hushed tones but of course she knew, right? It made me a bit sick to think about it.

"Me?" he looked horrified at the notion. "I would _never_, ever destroy my girl. No, that's all her. She's told me as much for years. Said she couldn't live without me. Couldn't live empty. She's imprinted on me, you see."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I did steal her but before that she belonged to someone else, another Time Lord who died. Marnal was his name, though she took ages to tell me. But, in any case she sat empty for centuries, no one talking to her, no one calling, no one loving her. And then I came along, young and silly and stupid and full of myself and she wanted me and I wanted her because she was the most beautiful thing I had ever, ever seen.

I moved inside of her and she lit up. I touched her and she sang. We moved together and she opened herself up to me. She dealt with my awkwardness, my eagerness, my youth, the times I landed too quickly or when, in my impetuousness, I clumsily bruised her. She guided me through those first few bumbling times, she taught me how to handle her, what she needed, what she wanted, of what I was capable."

"She sounds like a lover. Like, your first lover even."

He smiled affectionately though whether it was for me or her, I couldn't tell.

"I suppose she was, in a way. I was certainly as bad as a virgin in those early days. But it didn't take me long to fall in love with her and she with me. I love her still, she knows it too. Knows everything that has happened to me and everything that will. Of course time can be rewritten and...she told me she couldn't bear to lose me. We've been together longer than she and Marnal were by now and she said she can't imagine life without me. She doesn't want to sit alone again, empty, because this time it would be unbearable. I wouldn't ever be coming back and even if her heart did heal, no more Time Lords. She is perhaps my longest suffering victim, eh?"

The TARDIS hummed loudly around us, I'd been inside her so long I had started to almost, just barely understand her. This tone sounded consoling and affectionately argumentative. I imagined her chastising him for describing her as his victim.

"She's as much mine as if I'd grown her myself. I hope she's being dramatic, Rory, I really and truly do but I can't tell. I want her to stay, to continue, to exist. As much for herself as for you and Amy and River and our child. But even now, some parts of her are still a mystery to me. We've grown so close and...I guess I understand. I don't think I could live without her either. It would be like existing with one heart, you know?"

"Being bonded that close, living and dying for someone is...terrifying."

He regarded me closely.

"Yes. It is."

"But, this is the life we've chosen." I concluded.

"Exactly." he said and he sighed heavily his shoulders hunching. But then as always, as though he made a decision to simply not be sad he changed his mood. "Actually she's been asking me about you. You and Amy precisely. She'd like a favor. I've told her about the baby and...well tonight, eve of the conception will you both join me here in the console room?"

"Of course, Doctor."

"Ok, then. Off to the chemist for an hCG detector and back here lickety-split."

Of course nothing is ever really lickety-split with the Doctor. Though eventually, many hours later Amy and I did find ourselves seated on one of the chairs in the console room, my wife on my lap, patiently waiting for the Doctor to explain.

"There's something I wanted to show you both." he said softly. "The TARDIS isn't just a ship which I know you know, she's alive. She has a heart, a soul and very briefly she had a body."

"A body I bet you regret not getting to explore." Amy said wryly.

"I would have liked us all to have gotten that opportunity." he said seriously. "But in a way, we still can. No one has been with me as long as Sexy and she should be a part of this..."

He was leaning against the console and a tendril of gold snaked suddenly up the Doctor's arm, jerking it downwards and he gave a breathy squeak.

"Yes, dear, in a moment, impatient, aren't we? Naughty. Ummm, she'd like to join us, just for a brief while. Actually she's been very good at respecting our privacy but she'd like to have a moment with the three of us. Would that be alright?"

"Do you mean a moment like..." I let the words trail off. I think I knew where he was going but how do you describe intercourse with a bioship.

"Yes, she'd like to be intimate with all three of us, at the same time." The Doctor said nervously. Did he think after all we'd seen, we'd think it was weird or that we'd flat out refuse? We all had our moments of self doubt in this relationship, didn't we?

"What do we have to do?" I asked trying to settle his fear.

Amy wiggled in my lap in anticipation.

"Shouldn't we shower first?" she asked. There'd been "shenanigans" as the Doctor called them. No pop off to Superdrug was as simple as it sounded. We found a product on the shelf, an innocent enough looking candybar with packaging written in a language the Doctor called "very long dead and not in the slightest terrestrial". This lead us to the basement, which in turn lead us to the sewers at which point Amy had set out looking for us an found us and then...well you get the picture. After a lot of running and fighting and clever thinking the Doctor outwitted the Nostrum Syndicate and here we were, back on the TARDIS, tired, a little sewer-y but no worse for wear.

"No...best to wait until after. She doesn't need your physical bodies, per se. And as for what you need to do, you only have to place your hands on the console. Telepathic interface like everything else here. But let me talk to her first."

We watched as those long, artistic fingers splayed onto the console. He closed his eyes and then the Doctor released a long, deep, pleasured sigh.

For a second I was jealous, there was a part of me that only wanted Amy and I to be the ones to elicit such sounds from him.

"It's ok, Rory." he said softly and that was enough to soothe me. "Amy, I love you both." he added and I realized she'd had the same thought.

His fingers stroked the smooth surface, caressing, drawing patterns and circles, smiling lovingly.

"I know, love. It _has_ been a while. I've missed you as well."

The strings of light and energy rose from the panel. The TARDIS, because it truly _was_ her, edged up his body, circling his stomach, gliding over his chest. He moaned and leaned forward, hunching his shoulders. Amy squirmed again in my lap and I let my hand creep up to cup her breast.

The TARDIS moved across his lips, back and forth in delicate formation and it was clear she was kissing him, snogging him actually from the smile on his face. She looped around his ears and I saw her move like fingers through his hair. His face and hair were alight with gold and the strands and floppy locks rippled as if moved by a breeze. He chuckled and then gasped and finally he murmured something low to her which made the whole room pulse with light for a second.

I was kissing Amy's neck and she was grinding rhythmically against me, that combined with watching the Doctor and the TARDIS had brought me to stiff attention.

The TARDIS circled around him travelling down his body, kissing his neck, his chest, his arms, all with her essence, she hovered at the waist of his trousers before zipping inside.

"Ohhhh...wait...Sexy, wait, let me...ohh _fucking hell_, you _are_ eager. Oh God, you impatient little minx...you know what that does to me! Let me bring in the husband and wife. Dear-Hearts, come along."

He motioned to us and Amy hopped off my lap and rushed over to him. I followed suit, albeit a bit slower, hindered by my erection. Amy had simply and sweetly embraced him and he rested his head atop hers affectionately. I hugged them both, the TARDIS darted around us and I felt indescribably peaceful. I was happy just staying like that for awhile and in fact we did.

Then, I got the sensation of what can only be described as being goosed and I yelped in surprise.

"Ah yes, she's always had a bit of a crush on you, Rory. You're who she calls, The Pretty One." The Doctor smiled.

"Am I? That was..." How to put into words how nice it felt to be fondled by pure energy.

"It was, wasn't it?" he responded. "Ok, you two, pick a spot on the console and put both your hands flat upon it. Don't remove them, once we have the link established we shouldn't break it though I don't think you'll want to. "

Amy and I shared a glance and without questioning took our respective places around the console.

"She likes me too, right, Doctor?" Amy asked a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"She loves anyone and everyone I love, Amy. This won't hurt and I would never knowingly put you or Rory in danger. Ok?"

"Ok." we both responded.

"Now then, relax, close your eyes, breathe and enjoy yourselves." he said before addressing the TARDIS. "Ok, dear, we're all yours."

Behind the lids of my eyes I saw an impossible brightness fill the room, swirl around me warming my skin.

_Hello, Pretty._

The voice appeared in my mind from nowhere and everywhere.

_Ummm...Hello._

_You make my Doctor happy. Which means you make me happy._

_I love him._

The response sounded so simple but it was the most complete and true answer I could think of.

_I know. And I want to make you happy._

Then she began to caress me, everywhere at once, tingling warmth, sweet aching tenderness on my neck, my lips, my stomach, my arse, my back, everywhere at once. The only way to replicate this sensation would have required a minimum of ten partners.

_Your construction is similar to the Doctor's but not identical. Do you receive pleasure from the same areas that he does?_

I felt her wind around my cock and I gasped as she held me firmly.

_Yesss I like that very, very much._

_So does the Doctor. He doesn't let himself do this very often. I think he should. You humans aren't that hard to figure out. As for Amy, I'm just touching her in all the places I wanted the Doctor to touch me._

I vaguely heard Amy moan and gasp to my left.

_Oh! If I touch you all at once you sound like an orchestra. Listen!_

The Doctor and Amy and I gasped at the same time. I felt her in my hair, touching and kissing my cheek, she eased down my back and spine, ghosting over my arse, through my cheeks and coming about to cradle and tickle my balls.

_Oh God, please...I don't know what to call you._

_Sexy. That's my name._

_Please, Sexy...harder._

_Harder where? None of you are ever very specific. Here?_

She gave a warm, firm tug to my cock, my hips lurched forward and I had to brace myself against the console so as not to fall over. The room was filled with our grunts and groans and I so badly wanted to touch my spouses.

_Then you should. Here, touch their minds._

Suddenly the cacophony of thoughts from my husband and wife filled my head.

_Oh God, yes, right there, Sexy. Please don't stop. Please don't stop._

That was Amy.

_Do people normally stop this sort of thing in the middle?_

_No, no, it's just a saying...a form of encouragement...our way of saying, Well done._

_Yes, love, yes! Oh that is brilliant. You are a bloody marvel._

_The Doctor is always complimentary. S_he said with fond amusement_. And you, you may be the shyest of all, Pretty One. Reluctant to ask for what you need. So unsure of your place. But you've figured things out. Or rather, you will. You will come to understand your place with them. You should ask for what you want. Start with me, what can I do for you, Pretty._

I wasn't sure. I didn't know how to address her, what to say. Amy and the Doctor were better at this than I was.

_Can you fill me?_ I asked suddenly. _Can you move through me, just so I can feel what it's like?_

_I can do anything._

I felt her brush against my lips again and then slip, like smoke, past them. There was a sweet warmth in my mouth for a moment and then she coursed down my throat. I could feel her, inside me, circling around my heart, filling my lungs, settling in my stomach, then moving down further, my genitals, my thighs, my legs, the soles of my feet. Then she went even deeper, into my veins, flowing through every avenue and alley of my body until she _became_ my pulse. I felt her swirl through my abdomen before moving lower again, I felt an artificial and lovely warmth fill my body, seeming to start, of all places, at my testicles before radiating outwards.

_You're inside me._

It was so erotically intimate. She showed me things I didn't understand, visions, people, places, I felt emotions that were alien to me, sensations like old memories that weren't mine. But most of all I felt the Doctor, I felt and experienced a depth to him that only she knew. I was all so fleeting, so brief, but for a moment I saw the Doctor, all of him. I saw the universe. I saw time itself.

I opened my mouth to gasp for breath and moan and I felt her leave my body but she never stopped caressing me.

_The three of you feel so delicious, so full of energy and emotions and thumping hearts and racing thoughts. I just wanted something, one moment with those who love my love the most. Are you ready now for that moment that makes you all shout and swear and excrete your reproductive fluids?_

_Yes!_

I'm not sure which one of us said it, I think maybe it was all three.

She laced herself around my cock, my hips, until finally she was covering, rotating about me. The TARDIS was working my cock, pumping, stroking, soothing until I wanted nothing more than to finally, finally come.

And I did, hard, and loud, we all did, in fantastic unison. The room pulsed brightly and warmly all around us and above the panting and the pleased, exhausted sighs there was the soft whisper in my mind, in all of our minds of, _Thank you_.

After a moment I finally opened my eyes and I saw my lovers tentatively doing the same thing. I locked eyes with the Doctor and he grinned in response, chest rising and falling quickly.

"Wow. As far as orgasms go, that may just be the one to beat, boys." Amy said her voice more than a little strained.

She walked over to me on wobbly legs and wrapped her arms around my from the back.

You're sweaty, did you have a good time?" she whispered against me.

"Oh yeah, you?"

"Absolutely. And as it turns out I'm pretty sweaty, too. Doctor, get over here."

"One second, Pond." he said and gave the console one last caress. "Thank you, dear." he said sweetly.

He walked over to us and we kissed, his arms snaking possessively around our waists.

"Doctor, your shirt is clinging to you. How did we all get so sweaty in such a short period of time?" I asked with confusion.

The Doctor furrowed his brow for a moment.

"Short period of...? Rory, that was closing in on two hours. At _least_. " the Doctor said with amusement. "I forget how easily you humans can lose track of time."

"Two hours?" I said in disbelief and Amy and I shared a glance.

"Yes, the TARDIS likes to take her time with her lovers."

"I thought it was a sprint and turns out to be a marathon." Amy said before adding with a giggle. "We just had sex with a time machine."

"A foursome no less...and I came in my pants." I said.

"So did I." the Doctor admitted. "This is why I thought it would be best to shower after."

"Doctor, that was amazing." Amy breathed. "She's lovely."

"She truly is, Doctor." I added.

"I know, she loves you both." he then looked at me appraisingly. "You're glowing, Rory. Was she inside you?"

I shivered, recalling the wonderful sensation. "Yes. I asked her if she would."

"Nothing like it in the universe. Now, both of you clean up. I'll join you in a moment. We'll have a late dinner and go to bed a bit early. Big day tomorrow."

"Anything you say, Doctor." I responded.

"Don't take too long." Amy said ruffling his hair.

We barely made it through dinner and about a third of a DVD before we finally put our plates in the sink and tromped to bed. It was good though. All of us were too exhausted to even pretend we wanted to have a go, so with the record of brief abstinence in tact we drifted off. I did manage to sleepily ask for more information on "Orgasm denial" but we were all too knackered to pay attention to the Doctor's answer. Tomorrow was the day everything would change forever. For only one of the few times in my life I was able to have a sentence that weighty echo in my mind and not be absolutely terrified.

I was just a _little_ terrified, which was a nice change.

**Review, review, review. Maybe one more chapter, maybe two and then I'm seriously bringing this tale to a close. I may start a new one. A sequel. A continuation. I'm not sure. I've been neglecting "Epistolary" and the tone of both stories is so different it's hard to do them both at once. but we'll see. Anyways, hope you liked this. TARDIS sex, dig it. Oh and if the rabbit reference confused, look up Rabbit Test on Wikipedia because Gah! **


	18. Epilogue Six

_**A/N: Finally we get to it, the night of conception. I've tried to make it a combo of extra filthy and fluffy for you. Yeah I thought I could squeeze it all into just one or two parts but that's not actually gonna happen. I suppose I'd like to savor it and I imagine you do too. Fair warning, analingus ahead and if kissing post ass play make you feel oogy, think of it this way, he's a Time Lord, his body is way more efficient than ours and could easily kill any sort of bacteria. Plus this is fantasy, so to hell with a dental dam. Ok, Amy's POV, onward and upward.**_

I was nervous. I know that seems silly but I was. Really, really nervous as a matter of fact. I wasn't regretting anything, in fact I'd never been more sure that I was making the right decision when it came to the three of us. But I wanted things to be perfect for them.

What does a bloke really have to do to get ready for a night out or a night in for that matter? A shower, run a comb through his hair and maybe a quick shave. They were probably ready and waiting for me and I'd showered, scrubbed, loofahed, moisturized, plucked, shaved and changed my hair three times.

Why? I don't know. They'd seen me at my worst. A few weeks ago we'd landed on that planet that seemed like one massive street fair and I'd eaten something that looked and smelled a lot like chicken. It wasn't chicken. I spent the next six hours retching every time I moved and they were both right there, just as sweet and tender and attentive even as I was at my most gross.

It's not like I dash to the bathroom in the morning before they wake up to brush my teeth or throw on some makeup...Ok, well maybe I used to, you know the brushing thing. Until one morning the Doctor put his hand on my hip to still me. I hadn't even known he was awake.

"Pond, I love you, morning breath and all. Just go back to sleep and stop being daft." To prove his point, he rolled over, snogged me blind for a moment, flopped off of me and went back to sleep.

My point is, they love me as I am and God knows there's some pretty unattractive things that I love them in spite of but that doesn't mean I don't want to get gussied up for them tonight. I'd done a couple of different things with my hair that had all turned into one gigantic fail. Eventually I settled on something simple. Basic makeup, slight curl to my hair. I looked like...well I looked like Amy, their Amy which I assumed, in the end is precisely what they wanted.

I gave myself one last glance in the mirror before leaving our bedroom. I turned sideways and let my hand linger over my flat belly. I remember what it felt and looked like to be pregnant in the Dream Lords fantasy and I remember what it was like to wake up nine months in with Melody. But this would be different, hopefully a lot less fake and a lot less traumatic. I was going to be a mum again, but this time it would be the right way. I sighed happily and addressed myslef in the mirror.

"Everything is about to change. You ready, Paisley?"

Turning from the mirror I walked out of the room. We'd all decided to take a little time to collect ourselves before we met up in the console room. Rory had returned to our old bedroom, I'd stayed in the one we shared and heaven knows where the Doctor had gotten off to. I used my time the way I imagined they had used theirs to think, to plan, maybe even to worry a little and to eventually come to that peaceful happiness that had brought us together in the first place.

I walked into the TARDIS console room and saw them sitting in the chairs, smiling and talking to one another quietly. They were so handsome, so wonderful and they were both all mine. As I approached Rory glanced up. He looked at me and then at the Doctor with surprise.

"How did you do that?" Rory asked him.

"What did he do now?" I asked with a smile.

"He knew you were coming. Two minutes ago he closed his eyes and said, Amy's on her way, she just left the bedroom. How did you do that?"

"I could smell her." He said, his face sort of dreamy as he turned to drink me in. "A few hundred years of travelling with human women and I've trained myself to ignore their ovulation scent, this is the first time in countless years I've opened my mind to it..."

"And?"

"And come here you." He said beckoning to me, his voice low.

They were both leaning back casually in their seats, watching me. Rory's hand was resting on the Doctor's inner thigh.

As I approached him I noticed how different the Doctor looked. His eyes were bright and around the edge of his pupils was circling flame.

"Your eyes." I said.

He looked embarrassed for a moment.

"Oh yes...they're going to do that. It's a Time Lord mating thing."

"Brilliant isn't it?" Rory grinned.

"You don't mind it do you?"

"I love it." I answered, him and I did. "It gives new meaning to someone's eyes being aflame with passion."

The Doctor slipped his arm around my waist and started gently kissing my neck. He growled and murmured something I didn't understand against against my skin.

"What was that, Doctor?" I asked as I reached for Rory's hand and brought it up to my breast.

"Sorry...I may do that occasionally tonight, you know just drift off into Gallifreyan. I'm feeling rather primal. I said, I need to nestle myself deep, deep inside you or I'll go mad. The rest is hard to translate."

"It looks like someone had the same idea." Rory said referring to our clothing. Both he and the Doctor were dressed in white button up's and dark trousers and I was wearing a silky white nightie that felt like it never really touched my skin. "I came out of my bathroom and this was all laid out on the bed for me."

"Same here." I said looking puzzled. "Doctor?"

"Yeah, that's the TARDIS. Guess she thought this occasion deserved a little ceremony and a touch of a dress code. I'm just glad she didn't dig out the robes. So stiff, so heavy." He too was gently squeezing my breast as he spoke while Rory's other hand crept further up the Doctor's inner thigh.

"Robes?" I asked distractedly.

"Oh yes, we're a very pomp and circumstance sort of people. Lot's of ceremonies, lot's of traditions."

"Any mating traditions?" Rory asked.

"We've got a tradition for everything. But...nothing I feel the need to observe here. I think it's best if we stick to making our own traditions."

"If you're sure, Doctor. But, Rory and I know this is a big deal for you, you're the last of your people or at least you will have been after tonight. If you want to honor them, then so do we."

He gave us both a small smile.

"So human..." he said with warm affection.

I put my hands in Rory's hair and the Doctor moved his lips from my neck to our husbands jaw. I loved seeing them like that, nuzzling each other, touching one another as they touched me.

"We made sure to shave for you, darling." The Doctor said as Rory nibbled his ear while his hand crept down to my bottom.

"No razor burn." Rory said softly.

"Did you now? What a coincidence because I shaved for both of you too." I said lifting a suggestive eyebrow.

They both turned lusty eyes toward me, the Doctor's in particular flared a warm gold. I was never more aware of the fact that he was alien and I had never cared less. The Doctor squeezed my bottom proprietarily as he returned to Rory's neck. I saw him bear his teeth and bite into his flesh. Rory moaned and grabbed at the Doctor's shoulders. They both seemed a bit ferocious tonight. Is this what happens when we abstain for a while? It was really, really turning me on but a part of me feared they might be too rough.

"Darling, never, never with you." he said picking up on my thoughts. "Don't let Rory and I scare you, we're just feeling a little bitey."

"Are you guys more harsh with one another when I'm not involved." I asked curiously. My mind already trying to plot out a way to see them go at it without them seeing me.

They shared a glance.

"Um...we can be. We've broken a few items of furniture. But it's not always like that."

The Doctor sniggered and simply said, "The library."

Rory laughed and nodded.

"Is that why that table was collapsed the last time I went in there?" I said incredulously. "You said there were mini black holes in the room and they'd destroyed the integrity of the wood."

"Did I? Then that must have been the reason. I fear we're getting off track." The Doctor said and I decided to let it pass.

"So, why were you both in here?" I said straddling his lap. I started to grind into his lap and that burst of gold returned to his eyes.

The Doctor put his hands on my hips and held me fast.

"I was just putting on the answerphone, my special away message so we won't be disturbed."

"What on earth could that message be?" Rory chuckled but it was soon cut off with a gasp as I saw the Doctor squeeze his cock through his trousers.

"Hello, it's the Doctor. I'm in right now but I'm ignoring your call because I'm busy impregnating my wife and making passionate love to my husband."

"I don't get to be made love to passionately?" I said affecting a pout.

"You're going to get as much passion from us as you can handle." He said with a growl.

I felt the Doctors erection through his trousers as it pressed against the thin material of my knickers. I shuddered, demanding more solid contact. Rory leaned down to kiss me and I moaned into his mouth.

"I think I've already ruined these knickers, boys." I whispered. "You'd best get them off me."

"Maybe we should change venues." Rory suggested quickly.

The Doctor suddenly stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms about his neck.

"Excellent idea, Rory, don't fall behind!" he said, He reached back for Rory's hand and pulled him along as he carried me to our bedroom. I kissed his neck, moaning and cooing in his ear.  
We hustled into our bedroom and I slowly slid down his body until I was on my feet again.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Slowly. Sensually. Lovingly. Like it's our first time together." The Doctor answered. "We're going to conceive in love. My people believe that matters."

The Doctor pulled me against him and Rory pressed me from behind."

"And we're going to focus on you." My first husband said. "Because this is a gift you're giving us and we want to worship you."

"I like that. I really do, but..." A thought had popped into my head. A silly thought but one I wanted to get out of the way now.

"But what, love?" The Doctor asked.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be...you know normal and a wee bit naughty, right?"

"Is that what you're worried about? No, Amy I said we'd conceive in love not some sort of celestial purity. I assure you, we'll be as naughty and normal as we always are."

"Oh good." I said as I let myself drift back into erotic haze they were lulling me into. Now I could feel Rory's erection, insistent against my bottom. He nibbled at my neck as the Doctor kissed me slowly. I groaned with impatience and they both laughed.

"Oh we know, you're so frustrated." Rory said.

"So ready." The Doctor added.

"But first some foreplay. To warm up your body."

"To get you wet."

"To get you ready for us."

"I remember this game." I said, sinking into them. They were linked up, I imagined, the same mind, thinking along the same lines.

Rory took my arm and brought it back to rest at the nape of his neck while the Doctor wrapped my other arm around his shoulders. I was pressed tightly between them, so tight I couldn't move unless they moved me.

"Boys..." I said softly trying to express my appreciation.

"Relax, darling." Rory said. "You're so excited, we know, we can tell. But you've never given yourself over to us completely. Isn't that right?"

"Always a bit of fight, always a bit of resistance, right?" The Doctor asked quietly between nipping and sucking on my bottom lip.

They were both right. I had never just relinquished myself to them. Just let them do as they pleased to please me.

"You're right." I answered them.

"Then for the first time, give into us." Rory said.

"No more fighting. Trust me." The Doctor whispered.

"Trust me." Rory said.

"Trust us." The Doctor said as he started to kiss a line down from my clavicle to between the valley of my breasts. He was stopped by the material of my negligee which he made no move to dispense.

"I trust you both, I'm yours. I give in."

"Good girl." Rory said as his hands crept up to cradle my breasts.

I'm not sure how many times they passed me back and forth between one another and I accepted it each time. They had a plan, a soft and slow buildup until I did start to feel as though they _were _ worshipping me, heart, body and soul.

My breath caught in my throat and at the same time both Rory and the Doctor asked, "Are you ok, Amy?"

"Yes, it's just...you're both overwhelming me... in a good way. Are you linked up?"

"Mmmhmm." the Doctor said. He brushed my hair aside and started planting kisses to the base of my neck.

Both of them were touching me in such a reserved fashion, my hips, my arms and it made me want more than their ghosting hands.

"Please...boys, touch me."

"We will, darling. We have all the time in the universe."

I felt my skin warm beneath their hands and between their bodies. The Doctor always ran a bit cooler than we did and right now it was the most delicious feeling to be pressed between them. They moved in tandem, Rory's hands followed the Doctor's who followed, Rory's. One hand warmed, the other cooled as they moved skilled fingertips over my hips and stomach, shoulders and rib cage. I felt them...both of them just on the outskirts of my mind and I murmured against Rory's lips something along the lines of, "Come in, please come in." The both chuckled breathily against my skin.

"Patience." Rory said planting a kiss on my nose.

He was right, I was impatient. Rory was always an impressive lover but the little tricks and tips he had picked up from the Doctor made him phenomenal and made me absolutely weak. They'd taught me to wait, to anticipate, to expect and enjoy but what they were doing now had brought things to a whole new level.

How was I getting this turned on when they were barely even touching me. And how was I about to...

"Oh!...I'm..." But I didn't even have a chance to get it out before that sweet, orgasmic wave took me under. My knees buckled as I fell forward, shuddering into Rory's arms.

He held me upright, pulling my body against his letting me rest against his chest as the Doctor pressed against me from behind.

I was panting, trying to gather myself together as I spoke. "Ok, now how did you manage that?"

"On your feet again, Pond." The Doctor said with a smile. "Normally I consider that a cheat but Rory and I couldn't resist. We were both stimulating your insula and anterior cingulate, back and forth, back and forth until... Orgasm starts in the brain, you know."

"You gave me an orgasm by teasing my brain?"

"We did indeed. Was it a good one?"

"Oh yeah."

"You look beautiful, Amelia." The Doctor began softly. "I don't know how to thank...I mean this is big, this is monumental, this is so human, this is-."

"Marriage." I supplied. "Don't question. Don't dissect. Just be."

"Just be." he repeated.

"I'm going to undress you now, Rory." I said. "I never get to do that, with either of you boys. But tonight, I'm going to unwrap you like Christmas presents."

"I think we'd both like that." Rory said and I beamed at him as I started to unbutton his shirt.

"Ready to make love?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Amy." he whispered into my hair. "Ready to make a baby?"

"Very, very ready."

The Doctor put his hands on my hips pulling me back against his groin. Both my husbands were firm and inviting pressing against me.

"Undress him, Amy." he said quietly.

I started to unbutton Rory's shirt, taking pleasure in each inch of skin I revealed. It was like looking at him, looking at them both with new eyes. It felt like a wedding night. I nearly felt like a virgin.

I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the ground. Hesitantly I put my hand to the buckle of his belt.

"May I?"

"Of course."

I unfastened his belt and undid his trousers. They fell off his hips and into a pile on the floor at his feet. Rory stepped out of them and as he did my eyes focused on his erection confined tightly to his pants.

"Now the Doctor." Rory instructed and I turned around and repeated the same actions with him.

"Just like Christmas." I said with a smile. "Now may I open the best gifts of all?" I said dropping a hand to each of their erections. They groaned in delightful unison.

"Not just yet." the Doctor managed his voice gruff. "First we undress you."

Rory put his hands on the hem of my nightie and started slowly lifting it up my body. I raised my arms up and as he slid it off the Doctor mouth found my nipple. Warm, wet and eager he began sucking on them, pinching the nipple between his lips. I arched into him and at the same time Rory sank to his knees and started placing light kisses on the cheeks of my bottom. After a moment he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my knickers and slowly pulled them down.

Both men gave a sort of similar growl at the same time.

"These are so wet." Rory said holding the material in his hand after I'd stepped out of them. "You're so turned on aren't you?"

"Can you smell her Rory, it's bloody fantastic!" The Doctor mouthed against my breast. "It's like everything pleasant and warm and sexy and fertile in the world and Amy, you're absolutely bathed in it. It's coming out of every one of your pores. I know you humans walk around with muted senses of smell but crikey moses I hope you're not missing this."

"Ok, " Rory said before giving me a soft nip on arse. "As much as I want to sink my teeth into your bottom like a ripe plum, lets move this to the bed."

I was reluctant, the Doctor's mouth and Rory's felt amazing and I didn't exactly want to break contact just yet. Rory solved the wavering for me when he stood and picked me up in his arms, carrying me to the bed. He laid me down gently and the Doctor was there immediately. I saw the flame of his eyes only briefly before he descended between my thighs. I opened my legs wide for him putting my heels behind his shoulders.

He put his eager tongue to me and immediately went off into a torrent of Gallifreyan nearly a paragraph long. Rory and I shared a laugh and the Doctor took his mouth away long enough to affectionately say, "Shut up!"

Rory took to lightly snogging me as the Doctor worked his magic. It was almost too much, their attention, their focus and I must have started to edge away from the Doctor.

"Are you running from me, Amelia? I feel those hips of yours scooting back."

All I could do was moan weakly.

"Haven't we built up your stamina more than this? After all this time you're still running from me. Still afraid of how hard I'm going to make you shudder and come? Aren't you aching for us?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Don't you want my mouth?"

"Fuck! Yes, Doctor please."

"Don't you want me to coax those hard, delicious orgasmic tremors out of you?"

Oh, his punishment was some of the sweetest I had ever known.

"Yes, Doctor, please. Please."

"Yet you still run from both Rory and I. Then I'll just have to hold you more firmly." He put his hands on my thighs and sure enough I found myself in his vice like grip.

Rory pinched one of my nipples between his fingers as he whispered to me.

"Be a good girl ow and let the Doctor do his work. You promised you'd give yourself over to us."

I nodded rapidly.

"I promised." I said before stifling a moan that might have edged into a scream.

"Are you holding back, behind those pressed lips." Rory continued. "We want to hear you, Amy."

"It's too good." I said.

"Too good? No such thing. Doctor, could you use my help?"

"Oh most definitely, Rory because there's always been something I've wanted to try. This might be a tad awkward but come on down here."

The Doctor motioned Rory down as he put two large hands beneath me. Suddenly I found my lower half lifted off the bed.

"Rory, dear, you take the top and I'll take the bottom."

Just as I felt Rory's tongue touch my clit, I felt the Doctor's probing my anus. Oh. My. God. Talk about something new. If they'd ask, I probably would have blushed furiously and hemmed and hawed. Since that first night together we'd had anal sex countless times. And each time was more mind-blowing than the last. But we'd never done or talked about this. Yes it was awkward positioning wise, awkward as hell and I didn't understand how they weren't knocking heads...but oh my God after about thirty seconds I didn't care. Rory was supporting himself above my midsection, sort of like a 69 without the 6...or maybe it was the 9, while the Doctor was contorted for best possible access.

"Sexual Twister..." I blurted out and they both laughed but never stopped their movements. Their mouths were warm, wet and insistent, so damn insistent and focused on getting what they wanted and what they wanted from me. This was fantastic, two tongues, teasing and working and flicking sensitive nerves and bringing, even after all this time, a whole new kind of pleasure. That feeling of helplessness returned and I knew this was another instance where they wanted me to give in. So I did. I relaxed completely, I let the Doctor support me as he lavished a place I hadn't even known was being neglected. I could only reach Rory and I pawed and clawed at his back encouraging him and begging for release. I came with a halting sort of scream, twisting my body nearly off the bed. The Doctor lost his grip on me but Rory rode the wave until I settled back down again. I was panting like a marathon runner and I slung an arm across my eyes trying to collect myself. The boys moved from my body and I heard them snogging one another wetly and passionately while one of them stroked my thigh.

"That was inspired, boys." I said still not looking at them as I tried to catch my breath.

"That, Pond, was full oral service. And I suspect from your reaction you'll be requesting nay demanding it from now on." The Doctor said smugly. But he and Rory were entitled to be a bit smug. We'd only just started and I was already wound up into a coil of tight excitement.

I opened my eyes to see them both sitting on their knees, bodies pressed tightly together as they kissed.

"Ok, boys what's next?"

"For you a bit of R&R." Rory said turning his head to look at me. The Doctor took the opportunity to suck on his earlobe.

I set my mouth immediately to protest.

"No, really I'm fine, trust me I am ready to go and I am fine."

"Really?" The Doctor asked. "Cause your leg is still twitching."

They both laughed and I looked down and noted they were right.

I hadn't noticed when they disposed of their pants but they were gone now, completely naked and fully erect. I hummed and sighed with approval.

"Plus," Rory said pulling the Doctor close to him. "I want a little husband time."

I nodded.

"And you're more than entitled." I said sitting up and settling myself back onto the pillows to observe the show. "So long as I get to watch."

**OK, that's all for now, but more is on the way. Reviews are always, always appreciated. **


	19. Epilogue Seven

**To be read in the Tenth Doctor's voice. Readers, I'm sorry. Really, I am so, so sorry this took so long to complete.**

**A couple notes: Regarding the Time War: "The 'duration' of the war remains unclear, with figures ranging from at least several years to thirty thousand years, though such numbers are tentative, as time itself was bent and mutilated by the effects of the war."**

**Ok, fair warning, precious little lemon awaits you. Here there be angst but it's plot driving angst. I felt the Doctor needed to do a little soul searching and that he owed Amy and Rory some parts of the truth of his past.**

**Oh and whether the DW books count as canon is up for debate but the novel The Eleventh Tiger says that, "The Doctor claims to have "sons or daughters, or both". One of these is presumably the mother or father of Susan and another is presumably the mother or father of John and Gillian." I'm going with that. Sons and daughters.**

**Oh and TARDISes are grown over several years from a piece of Gallifreyan coral. There's a line that was cut from broadcast that mentions and shows 10 giving Rose and Ten-Two a piece of coral on Bad Wolf Bay so that he can grow his own TARDIS. Seriously, look it up. **

**Ok, Here it is, The Doctors point of view. I've been nervous about my writing lately so I hope this is ok, I think its good but if any of this _isn't_ good and you happen to notice, your brain will catch on fire just like Donna's. And I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.**

**Ok, Doctor's POV. Allons-y!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Around 1120 years ago, give or take a handful of decades I was lying next to Koeschi who, despite my best efforts and some rather phenomenal love making, if memory serves, was still pouting._

_"But why do you have to get married?"_

_"Because I love her and she's a fine match for our House. My parents like her and you like her too. You know you do."_

_"Does she know about us?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Is she going to put a stop to it. Cage you under lock and key."_

_"No one cages me." I said giving him a quick kiss._

_"Don't I know it."_

_"Koschei, what is this about?"_

_He turned away from me suddenly, snatching most of the covers with him._

_"You make promises, Theta, all the time. You make a thousand promises and you never keep any of them. I wonder how many more you'll break."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"We were to go off together. You and I. The two of us in my TARDIS. It's nearly grown."_

_"And we will." I said leapfrogging over his body so he'd have to face me. I kissed him again determined to make those reluctant lips as hungry for mine as they had been ten or so minutes before. I did make a lot of promises and I intended to keep them all...eventually._

_He returned my kisses but only after a good minute of trying to ignore me. I gently pushed him onto his back and crawled atop him._

_"You know I...love you."_

_"Try that again and don't hesitate over the word."_

_I winced._

_"You're right...I just...we don't exactly talk like that. It doesn't mean I don't feel it. I love you."_

_He didn't answer but I saw a flicker of a shadow of a smile cross his face._

_"You'll never be able to keep this up. You're a slave to your whims."_

_"Mmmm, then master me." I said and directed my attention to his attractive neck._

_"You'll run before no time. You'd just better make sure you take me with you. Because if you don't, I'll set this universe ablaze looking for you."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"Promise-breaker." he hissed but there was no venom in it._

_"Master." I said kissing his chest._

_"Married man."_

_"Master." I darted my tongue over his stomach feeling him squirm beneath me._

_"Liar."_

_"Master" I whispered nipping at his hips and moving lower, lower, lower._

_"Dominus."_

_"Servus." I said as I took him in my mouth._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**

"Hello, you." Rory said.

"Hello." I replied unable to wipe the smile off my face.

"Have I told you how pleasant it is to get you naked?"

"On occasion." I responded.

"Thank you for making me a part of this." his eyes left my face for a moment, embarrassment making him unable to hold my gaze.

"You're our husband, of course you're a part of this. You're still unsure of your place, aren't you?" I asked. "I feel that's my fault."

"That's what she said. The TARDIS. Not that it was your fault but I didn't know my place. I guess sometimes I don't. But it's ok, she said I would and I believe her."

"I love you, stupid face." Amy said from his side. "We both love you."

"I know." he said quietly."I love you both. Don't pay me any mind. I get trapped inside my own head sometimes."

I knew the feeling well and I smiled at him before kissing his lips possessively.

"On your side, love. Let me clear that head of yours."

We'd been laying on the bed and obediently he turned over, facing away from me as I pulled his body back against mine. I loved how warm they both were. Their core temperature was higher than mine and I relished how they warmed by bed. I trailed my hand over Rory's abdominal muscles, his pectorals and back down again. Masculine. At times like this that's what I thought of, how nice it was to have my husband, masculine, strong, firm at my side.

Before Rory, it had been ages since I'd been with a bloke. I'd thought maybe I could just do without it but when I took a female lover I tended to miss having a male and vice versa. Now I had both and it was an embarrassment of riches. Biologically, the three of us only looked similar, but they were in fact just as alien to me as I was to them which I suppose makes me omnisexual, just like Jack. But at times like this, it had never mattered less.

"Doctor." Rory breathed, calling me back to him.

"Anything special you'd like from me?" I asked him.

"No...I mean...just slow. I like it when you go slow."

"My Ponds." I said affectionately. "Such similar tastes. You like it slow, don't you Amy?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"I like it so much I'm putting in my own pre-request for it, for later. If you don't mind."

"I never mind. I only want to always give you both whatever you want. We'll show her how we broke that library table some other time, won't me?"

Rory laughed lightly and nodded.

We'd been caught in too many situations where lube was just out of reach or had rolled underneath the bed or had been left in the bathroom or the kitchen or the hallway depending on where the mood had last struck. To combat the problem, we'd just started leaving little bottles of the magic fluid everywhere.

I reached for the nearest one and coated myself with it as I kissed the broad plane of his back, counting the familiar freckles as I went along. I knew their bodies so well at this point, every mark, every scar and after eight blissful months I knew the stories behind each one as well. Just as they knew mine.

As I entered Rory he hissed, reaching back to grab my thigh and hold me in place.

"Ok?" I whispered.

"Better than OK." he rubbed my leg affectionately, spurring me on and I eagerly obliged. I had warned them from the beginning that I tended to get possessive. Possessive of their bodies, possessive of their hearts and so it had come to pass. We rarely spent time apart, we never slept apart, their bedroom long ago having fallen into disuse. They were my first thought in the morning and my last at night. I still didn't sleep as much as they did, but we always went to bed together and I always tried to be next to them when they awakened. It was hard to imagine my life before this and I was loathe to imagine life after. So I tried not to.

"No negative thoughts, Doctor." Rory chided. "Not tonight."

I nodded and grabbing him about the waist pulled him closer to me. He shivered, kissing Amy as I kissed his neck. I moved slowly, my hips rocking into him, relishing the firm curve of his bottom against my pelvis. All three of us pressed together tightly and Amy perhaps wanting to cocoon us even more from the world pulled the blankets around us. The hidden flesh, what I could now no longer see made the experience all the more erotic.

"Yes, Doctor...oh yes, please..." Rory said his voice hoarse. He still wanted me, just as badly as that first night, just as badly as I still wanted him. Listen to me...Alright, perhaps I needed just as much reassurance as my spouses sometimes.

I dropped my hand to stroke his erection but found Amy had beaten me to it.

"I've got him, Doctor. Haven't I, Rory?"

"Mmmhmm."

I noticed Amy was grinding gently and I knew Rory was giving her the use of his knee and upper thigh, having placed it between her legs so she could get off with us. It was a slightly complex, pretzel-y thing we had worked out long ago, a threesome was after all the mother of invention.

"Is it good, baby?" I asked him.

"Fuck...yes... You call me "baby" a lot when we're shagging. I...I like it."

I blinked with surprise.

"I had no idea I did that."

"All the time." Rory said struggling to focus and get the words out. "Remember...how I had you on all four on the table in the library. Remember begging me? 'Oh fuck me, Rory. Harder, baby, harder. Your cock is so deep inside me.' Remember Doctor, right before the table fell?"

"I remember." I said, he was making me blush. It was exciting to think that after all these years I could let myself go, forget myself like that. "And you like it when I call you baby?"

"I like it when you beg me, Please, baby. I want you, baby. I need you, baby. Fuck me, baby. Harder, baby. Deeper, baby."

I really didn't recall saying _any _ of that but I didn't have time to examine it as being inside him was driving me to distraction.

"Keep going, Doctor." Amy whispered at our side. "Talk dirty to him."

I nipped at Rory's earlobe and doubled my pace.

"Will you come for me, baby? All over Amy's pretty hand."

He didn't respond at least not with words anyway. His whole body tensed and I could tell he was trying to hold on, trying to prolong it.

"Oh, Rory, let go. As if I won't make you come as many times as you need to, just let go."

He released a ragged breath, so deep it sounded as if he'd been holding it for minutes and reaching to hold my hand, he came shuddering and jerking between us.

Rory was damp with sweat and the room was heavy with his pheromones and Amy's and I was starting to go a little mad in need of them. I hadn't allowed myself to feel this in literally hundreds of years. I breathed heavily against his flesh, holding him tightly as I came, golden light bursting off my skin.

"Doctor, you light up the room." Amy said from next to us.

I rocked back and forth into Rory and gasped softly, both of us reluctant to part. It was perfect. Too perfect and I didn't want it to end.

Amy started to kiss Rory passionately, yanking him towards her and he moved from my arms into hers.

I heard his panicked thoughts.

_But I just...I'm not ready. I can't._

I ran my hand down his back, giving him just a dusting of regeneration energy.

_You can, darling, make love to her._

I propped up onto my side to watch them. Rory moved atop her and cast me a relieved and grateful glance as he noted his returning erection.

"I think we kept her waiting a little too long." I said as I watched our wife pull at Rory desperately.

"Damn right you did. Rory...inside me...now."

I watched as he entered her. She called his name and tightened her thighs about him and I saw Rory shut his eyes. He didn't start moving immediately and she didn't seem to want him to, they just wanted to be joined.

"Amy..." he said breathlessly and I saw his tongue slide into her mouth. I liked just relaxing and viewing them. Rory's arms flexing as he supported himself above her. The muscles of his thighs, the curve of his arse. I watched as he kissed Amy's neck, the point of her chin, she let her fingers thread through his hair, her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest, her legs wrapped around him, her toes wiggling and flexing every few thrusts. My beautiful Ponds, former teenage sweethearts who's taken those first, tremulous steps into lovemaking with each other, learning, practicing until they had becomes one another's perfect partner. I still felt as I did the first night we had done this, the first time I'd seen them together, they were beautiful. If this had been all, if this had been it, if this was as far as they'd ever wanted me to go, casual observer, I would have been happy.

I watched my husband swiftly brought our wife and himself to orgasm. They were both already so tuned up, so close that it didn't take long at all. Sweaty, panting, Rory rested against her as she stroked his back and hummed softly, happily to herself.

"I think I'll get you two some water. It won't do to have you get dehydrated. Any other requests?"

"Nothing except hurry back." Amy answered.

I smiled, climbed out of bed, left the room and walked, naked to the nearest kitchen. Grabbing bottles of water for all of us I unscrewed the tops and added a protein mixture. Amy would be hungry fairly soon but when I opened the refrigerator I saw the TARDIS had already prepared something for us.

"Thank you, dear." I said aloud and then in a teasing tone. "You haven't been watching us, have you?"

She replied indignantly and I laughed.

"I was just kidding!"

Another reply and I glanced down at myself.

"Since when are you such a prude? You've seen me naked before." I said taking a swig of my water.

_Doctor, its a delight._

She didn't usually lower herlself to speak like this but Idris had changed her a bit. Mostly we communicated through impressions, emotions...very, very rarely did she put actual words in my head as she had just done.

"What is?"

_The child of Earth and Gallifrey._

I beamed, I couldn't help it.

"You mean...you've met it already? But we haven't even-"

Of course. I exist everywhere. From the Alpha of Time to the Omega.

Of course she did. Of cours she knew. She's always known. The only female with more secrets kept from me than River.

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

_Incidental._

"Agreed." I hesitated. "Will it be safe?"

_Safe is a relative term._

"Not the answer I was hoping for. Will the three of us-"

_I solved it for you. You and the Pretty one. Or rather I will solve it. It was troubling you and the Orangy-Girl so I fixed it. The rest you can do yourselves. _

I didn't have the faintest idea what she was referring to.

"How do you mean?"

_You should go back to them. It's time to answer their questions. _

"Alright. See you in the morning, yeah? Keep being cryptic, love, it suits you."

She laughed. I loved to hear her laugh, loved to have it fill my head. I left the room, waters in hand and a smile on my face.

When I arrived back in our bedroom, the bed was empty. Glancing around I noticed the lighting had changed and in a corner stood Amy and Rory, wearing dressing gowns and peering at something. I set the waters upon the bed, grabbed my own robe and joined them.

"What are we looking...at?" I asked my voice nearly trailing off at the end. There before us, worn, faded but comfortingly familiar was my cot. Amy held one of the stars from the mobile in her hand, caressing it with her fingers.

"It just sort of appeared." Rory said. "One moment moment it wasn't there, then we turned out heads and it was. It's just as I remember it."

"Me too." Amy said.

"Me too." I chorused softly. "I suppose it could do with a repaint."

"No!" they both said at once.

"It's perfect as is." Rory said running his hands across the ancient wood.

"Your name." Amy said, tracing the intrcate pattern of swirls. "And so many others."

_You should go back to them. It's time to answer their questions._

I sighed heavily. I suppose it was.

"Come and sit down with me, Ponds?" I asked.

They looked at one another and nodded. We returned to the bed and I motioned to the water bottles. They opened their bottles and sipped from them, waiting patiently for me to begin. They'd each chosen a space on either side of me and we sat with our backs against the headboard, waiting. Even I was waiting for me to begin.

"My wife, my _first _ wife and I agreed that we wanted to have children shortly after we were married. I was young, Koschei said, I was far too young to get so serious so soon. I was 88 when we married, 95 when we started a family. I was a lot like you, Rory. I always knew I wanted children. I don't know if it was for the right reasons all the time. But I knew they'd be an all together new adventure and I can't run from an adventure.

My wife was younger than me. When I was what you'd call a teenager she was still a little girl, Running after me, annoying me, always under foot, always singingosning, Theta, where are you going? Theta, can I come too? Theta why won't you ever wait for me?!"

I laughed and remembered Koschei and I doing our best to lose her as we darted through the Capital streets or the high, red grasses of his estate.

"But eventually she grew up and mercifully so did I. We became friends, grew closer and closer until one day I realized I was in love with her. We had a traditional Gallifreyan ceremony but then we went against tradition, we decided to go the primitive route and have children the old fashioned way. I just...I didn't want them loomed, I wanted them to have _navels_. I wanted them to be ours, really and truly genetically ours. And they were."

I opened my eyes, not remembering having closed them to see Amy and Rory were listening to me with rapt silence. I had to glance at them to make certain they were still breathing. They had both turned their bodies to face me, eyes wide and loving. Amy was stroking my arm while Rory's hands were moving gently through my hair. Sometimes their acceptance was almost overwhelming.

My throat and eyes started to burn a bit as I remembered, as I recalled those first moments holding my sons and my daughters. Placing them inside the sturdy cot, adding name after name as our family grew.

"My wife was ginger. I guess I never told you that. Love a ginger." I said turning to kiss Amy swiftly stop the head. "I suppose that's why I always hope when I regenerate... Anyway, a few of them as newborns had red hair, bright, wispy, tufts, some of them were blondes, some brunettes and I loved them all equally. They grew strong, healthy, smart as whips. They were beautiful, beautiful and brilliant and I loved them so. Loved being their Dad. They got married and some of them had children of their own."

I could hear the question form in their minds. Yet another question they feared to ask me.

_How many children did you have, Doctor?_

But I couldn't have answered that even if they had verbalized it. I couldn't make my mouth form the words.

"My wife and I drifted apart. Oddly in part because of her same old question, Theta, why won't you wait for me? I was hard to pin down, hard to keep track of. I don't turn up for supper. I forget birthdays. I'm irresponsible and restless. I didn't wait. I wanted to keep moving in a different direction than she did. Then, either in retaliation or...or maybe just because she truly liked it and I was too self absorbed to ever notice she started to get more involved in politics which I abhorred. I began to feel...stagnant. We still loved each other but things had cooled to friendship. We came full circle I suppose. And about 140 years after our first child was born is when I decided to leave. We parted amicably, it wasn't as if we initiated some form of divorce. I said goodbye to my children and one of my sons suggested I take my granddaughter along for a learning experience. So we set off. And did we ever have the best of times. I've been running ever since."

"Did you get to see them again...before it happened?" Rory asked and I knew it took a great deal of courage to do so. I'm not exactly the talkative sort, at least when it comes to something substantive.

"Yes, yes I did. Many, many times. I saw their grandchildren and their great grandchildren and so on and so forth, all the generations we'd created. Not a single one of them loomed. I flew Battle TARDISes into the Nightmare Child with them. I fought beside my children at The Fall of Arcadia. I forbade them to be there but of course they were anyway." I chuckled but it sounded wet and forced. "I lost them, during The Battle of the Half-Lifes. I searched for them, all of them. For 1000 years of mutilated and backwards bent time I searched for them. I screamed their names over the footfalls of a million Skaro legions. Koschei helped. My brother helped but we only found one of my daughters. I took her body back to the TARDIS, reversed a small corner of time and found a quiet place to bury her.

But...in the end, none of it matteres. They burned. My wife, my children... they burned again and again and again. They still burn in the Timelock. They all burn as Gallifrey falls, Dalek and Time Lord alike."

My voice started to crack and the tears brimmed and flowed. Horrible, endless tears that I tried so hard to keep unshed.

"I never think about my children except I _always_ think about them..._always_. I promised myself I would never open my hearts up like this again."

"Why did you?" Amy asked me as she tried to sooth me.

"Because, I love you both. And I realized maybe I had moved from protecting my hearts to punishing them. I have a tendency to do that."

"Yeah, we noticed." Rory said with a smile.

"I told myself it would have been better to be childless than to be a father of dead children. I told you, Rory, that my children were worth it and they were but it took centuries to come to that. Centuries. I'm saying...I don't know what I'm saying. I'm saying as frightened as I am I want another child. I really and truly want this." I sniffled and Rory wiped away a few of my tears. "I needed to tell you both this because you deserved to hear it. Because I want to be a dad again and I never want you to doubt that. Some secrets I keep from you for your own protection and safety and I can't promise you that will ever stop. But some secrets I keep because I'm a broken, old man and I don't know any other way. But I'll learn and I'll try and I didn't want to keep this one anymore. I've broken promises in the past but I won't break this one. Everything we agreed to about the child and our future together, I meant it. I promise you. I am a liar and a thief and promise breaker and a thousand other things Koschei accused me off, but not this time, not now, not again."

I sat forward and scrubbed my face with my hands. As much as I didn't want to, I felt myself wanting, needing to hide. Pushing them away, trying to extricate myself from them. Again I just wanted to run.

But they sat forward too, immediately, warm, comforting hands on my back.

"I think, maybe I just need a few min-" I began.

"No, mate, don't run. Rule Seven, never run when you're scared. Right?"

I nodded as Amy kissed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have ruined our happy moment." I said but they immediately and forcefully protested.

"Nonsense." Amy said. "You can stop that line of thought right there."

"You didn't ruin anything. Thank you for letting us in. Come on, lie back down with us."

I did as they asked and I suddenly felt exhausted, I felt the weight of the years come crashing down on me and I knew if I didn't stop this now I'd get trapped in these emotions for a good long while.

There was silence for a few minutes, punctuated mostly by my sniffling until Amy spoke.

"Rory and I had two miscarriages." She said quickly.

I furrowed my brow in surprise. This was the first I'd heard about it. She rested her head on my chest and reached across my body to take Rory's hand.

"Amy, I'm so sorry. Sorry for you both, I had no idea."

They looked at one another and she continued.

"One aboard the TARDIS. Remember when I had the "flu"?"

I did recall that. I remember her being absent from the console room for days and Rory only making sporadic appearances. I grimaced as I recalled my feelings at the time which I think mostly amounted to irritation at their absence.

"Yes, I remember."

"It was early, very early on and that was why we hadn't told you. We wanted to wait and as it turned out there was good reason to. I just needed a break but we didn't want to hurt your feelings by asking to go home. Plus, I thought if I did go home we might end up staying. Convincing ourselves that it was too dangerous. That the risks outweighed the rewards. I wanted to tough it out."

"I should have been there for you. I'm sorry, Amy." I said.

"Rory was there." She said with a smile. "He was there and he was perfect as always. The second time was after you dropped us off at home. We wanted to try again, on Earth as normal as can be, one last time. And I still failed."

My voice rose along with Rory's in a chorus of protest.

"You did not fail, Amelia."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Amy! Nothing. You tried. We both tried. It wasn't meant to be. But maybe this is." Rory insisted."

"If we're laying everything on the line tonight then I just wanted to tell you, Doctor. I wanted us to be honest. I've struggled with that guilt for so long. Feeling that I wasn't quite good enough. I wasn't up to par. That I didn't deserve you, Rory. That I didn't deserve either of you. That maybe...this was punishment."

"Punishment for what, Kovarian?" She nodded. "The universe doesn't work that way, Amy." I said quietly.

"Don't you feel like _you're _ being punished, sometimes?" She asked me.

"Of course." I answered immediately. "Of course I do, but logically speaking that isn't how things happen. That's just ego, to even think that the universe cares. There's nothing keeping score, love. And even if there were, your sins don't equal your punishment. We punish ourselves. You, me and this one," I said hooking a thumb at Rory. "With the word unworthy floating through his mind all the time."

Rory blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it can be. But you are worthy, you belong here. I don't even know what worthy means. Worthy of what? A broken, down old alien with a bad temper and too many secrets? Worthy of being loved? Of course you're worthy of that. Both of you are."

"So are you." Amy said.

"Perhaps, so am I." I agreed reluctantly. I pulled the covers over all of us. "Are we sleepy, my loves? Should we just try again tomorrow? The window would still be open."

"No, Not sleepy...just reflective." Rory answered. "I don't want to stop. I don't think this was a bad thing, you know, everything that was said. I think we just want to lie next to you before we start again."

Amy nodded and I felt a sense of calm wash over me. I didn't want to put it off either.

"I love a cuddle." I said happily.

Have we ruined it, Doctor?" Amy asked with worry.

"None of us ruined anything, Amy. Actually this was strangely inline with Gallifreyan ritual. Before mating we're supposed to reveal ourselves to one another, emotionally. We lay some of our deepest sadness and fears at one another's feet. The more negativity we release the less is transferred to the child. It's not scientific of course but...well it seems like we followed Gallifreyan tradition after all."

"What now?"

"Well...I suppose we should finish it properly. One moment." I reached across Rory's body to start digging around in the deceptively small looking drawer in the table of my nightstand. I felt around and came up with a thick, blue candle. Finding a single match I settled back down between the two of them.

"How old is that?" Amy asked.

It was a strange question. Not 'what is that for' but how old is that? She must have been picking up on my thoughts.

"5000 years old. Is that right, Doctor. Did I hear you think, the number _5,000_?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Yes, give or take. House of Lungbarrow heirloom. I nicked it."

"And you keep it in a drawer filled with extra bow ties, Wine Gums and lube among other things?"

"Everything on this ship is ancient, Rory. I can't have it all roped off and hermetically sealed, now can I? Now, we light it to purify the room in a way. As I said, it's not scientific-

"You don't always have to make an excuse for your beliefs, Doctor." Rory said. "Even if you don't _technically_ believe them anymore, you never have to apologize."

There they went again, reassuring me in ways I hadn't even noticed I needed.

I kissed him as a thank you and continued.

"Shall we light it, strike a match rather than curse the darkness?"

"Let's." Amy said turning red rimmed eyes towards me.

I lit the match, then the wick and the candle flared to life.

"Touch the candle, dears." They each placed a hand upon it.

"Now what?" Rory asked.

"Now...we just think...positive. We think about the future. We think about banishing the demons. We think about the living and the lost."

We closed our eyes and I felt it as we all tried to focus our thoughts on a future just beyond reach. The flame blazed, wavered and after a minute extinguished itself.

"Is that it?" Rory asked.

I placed the candle atop my nightstand.

"That's it. One of our shorter rituals which is a rarity, trust me. Well, now that I've brought the evening to a grinding halt with my emotional outburst-"

"Doctor...it's ok. You never have to apologize for that. Not ever, love." Rory said seriously.

"The fire, it's gone from your eyes." Amy said sadly peering into my face.

I pulled her close, trying to reassure her, reassure them, reassure us all.

"No, it isn't, love. It still burns. It still burns."

Turning in my arms she put her lips almost to mine and then she spoke.

"Let's see if I can fan the flames a bit, shall we?"

**I know, I know, I thought I'd be done too, but this was a bitch to write. Like really, really hard for some reason. I don't know why, but I've been working on it since December. I have the next part, well several chunks of it completed and I will do my best to get it out sooner rather than later.**


	20. The End

**Well, here it is. The final, final chapter. I did feel bad about having so many epilogues at first but then again, remember how many fade to blacks "The Return Of The King" had before it ended? I probably got out of my seat 12 times thinking that movie was over before the credits finally rolled. No one complained about that...except I guess I'm complaining about it now... Nevertheless, I'm bringing "Come And Knock On Our Door" and all its wonderful smuttiness to an end tonight. Here we have the finale of the night of conception as well as a morning-after surprise. I really, really hope you like it.**

**Amy's POV, because I think I should end it the way I began it.**

**So one last time, all together now... Allons-y!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hadn't studied his face this closely since we first met. His hair was a complexity of shades of brown with streaks and highlights, some auburn, some black and even a random blonde hair now and again. But you had to be close to see it. You had to be so close and I wondered, even though he changed with each regeneration, was he a physical amalgam of those before? He had classic cheekbones, a strong nose and jaw, all together decidedly masculine features. His eyes, those eyes that saw everything, missed nothing. They teetered between brown and hazel with a thousand flecks and flares in-between There were a few subtle little lines around the corners that only appeared when he laughed or smiled. They hadn't always been there. I knew him well enough to know that. He was aging for us. I'd been suspecting it for awhile now. Just to keep pace with his family.

"What are you seeing, Amy?" he asked me.

"Everything. I'm looking at you and I'm seeing...everything. You're beautiful. Will the baby look like you? I mean _this _ you?"

"He or she will look like both of us, yes. Hopefully not with this chin. I've had more proportionate incarnations. Five was good, I think I got the most favorable results from Ten. But-"

"A bit self conscious are we?" Rory asked. "Is that why you always point out my nose? To distract from your chin?"

"Oi! I point out your nose because its impossible to miss." He said affectionately as he grabbed the back of Rory's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

I inched out from under his arm and got to my knees. The Doctor pulled away from Rory, breathing heavily.

"Where are you going?"

I straddled his lap and let my dressing gown slide off my shoulders and body.

"Nowhere, Doctor."

Leaning forward I kissed his forehead the way he always kissed mine. A benediction, a blessing.

"Amelia."

"I love your chin. I love this you. I wouldn't want you any other way. I don't care about how supposedly handsome the others were. This is you. My Doctor. You're mine."

"I'm yours." he said solemnly.

I cradled his head against me. As I was sitting on his lap I was a bit taller than him and he rested his face against my collarbone. My Doctor.

I put my hands in his hair, lightly scratching his scalp as he kissed my clavicle. Rubbing his back tenderly and adjusting my position I wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles at the base of his spine. I tipped his chin upwards so he'd look at me. Those eyes had seen so much, lost so much, experienced so much and here he was, an ancient god, trusting everything to his humans.

"I know that it scares you, belonging to me, to us, but I promise we'll take care of you. We're family."

He nodded and he looked so young. Younger than he looked when I first met him. Younger than I had ever seen him. There was something else too, trust. He trusted me. And to be trusted by the Doctor was dizzying feeling.

"You ok, Rory?" I asked turning to him. I didn't want him to feel left out. But when I looked at him he was smiling, having settled back on the large bed to watch us.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

The Doctor pursed his lips to kiss me and I claimed them.

"I want that fire back, Raggedy Man. Burn for me" I whispered against his mouth before slipping my tongue inside. I kissed him, I snogged him hard and emphatically and he moaned at my enthusiasm. Just as he wanted more I pulled my lips away from his and focused my attention on his neck. Just below his ear there was a small, sensitive spot that when you applied the slightest bit of wet, gentle pressure-

"Nggghh."

He made that sound.

I dropped my hand down between us, seeking out his cock and wrapping my fingers around it found he was already half hard.

"Just halfway, Doctor?" I asked whispering in his ear. He gasped as I gave him a squeeze.. "I can't get you fully hard for me?"

"No, you can. You can." he said in a rush, shutting his eyes.

"Prove it." I challenged.

His eyes flew open again and there it was, that glow it was back, crackling dangerously around his irises.

"There you are." I said triumphantly.

I started to stroke him with one hand and with the other reached out for Rory, who kissed and nuzzled my palm with his face. The Doctor watched me, letting me hold sway over he and Rory, letting me decide, as the flames in his eyes grew brighter.

His weren't the only hormones at work here. My entire body felt hot, primed and unsatisfied with every part of me demanding him within.

He was throbbing in my palm, blood coursing through his cock propelled by those two thundering hearts.

"Please, Amy..."

Any other time I would have enjoyed making him beg a little more but I was too ready, too hungry for him.

I raised myself up a little and angling his cock beneath me sank down upon it. The two of us went still as statues and the Doctor inhaled deeply through his nose and then held it. When I tried to move he gave a little negative shake of his head and I stilled once more. I pressed my chest against his, letting my hardened nipples brush against him.

Then like a tidal wave I suddenly felt a rush of emotion, a flood of thoughts and images that weren't mine fill my head. Need. Craving. Desire. Love. Faith. Possession. Protection. A hundred others, a _thousand _ others. I pulled back from him quickly, bringing my palm to my head.

"Sorry! Sorry, that came out all in an explosion. Did I hurt you?" he was breathless and a little panicked.

I blinked a couple of times and then gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine, it didn't even hurt it was just...a lot to handle."

"What happened, Amy?" Rory asked, he had sat up looking concerned.

"That was me. That was everything I'm feeling right now. I thought I had it under control but-...Maybe I should switch off our connection for now."

"Not on your life, Raggedy Man. Like I said, it didn't hurt, I just didn't see it coming. Can I start moving now? Are you ready?"

"Ready." He said, his body relaxing beneath me, settling against the headboard.

I started rising and falling atop him, squeezing him as I worked my hips. He pressed his lips tightly together in response.

"A little would actually be nice." I said after a moment. "Is that what it's like in your head right now? All warm and passionate and emotional and hot."

"Warm _and _ hot?" he teased.

"Answer." I said changing my rhythm just to throw him out of step.

He released a shuddering breath. "Yes."

"Then show us, Rory and I both, just don't slam us with it, ok? Go easy, tiger."

He laughed and then I felt him focus as those alien emotions swirled into my head again. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel him. Feel all this pure, raw and nearly unfiltered Doctor. It was amazing. But not just amazing, erotic. It was like being inside of all the emotion someone held for you, being surrounded by it, encircled by it and it was incredibly sensual. He'd added yet another layer to our love life and I was hooked.

The Doctor put his hands to my hips, thrusting upwards as I moved down, driving himself even further into me. Rory was at my side, on his knees, kissing my neck, my face, my and ears as I rode the Doctor.

I stroked the Doctor's cheek forever entranced by his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" I asked.

He looked confused for a moment before understanding what I was referring to.

"The eyes? No, Amy, not at all. In fact, at this moment I can say absolutely nothing hurts. Not one thing and that...that is saying quite an awful lot."

I smiled at him, revelling in the depths of his words before his lips eclipsed my nipple and further drove rational thought from my head. I arched backwards, placing a hand on the mattress to support myself. It turned out I didn't need to because Rory was right there, a firm hand on my back, holding me up.

"Oh...yes, Doctor, yes."

"Yes?"

"MmmHmmm."

"Tell me."

"Just don't stop...don't ever, ever stop."

"Not a chance."

He shared a kiss with Rory who was still holding me up and that was a good thing. I felt weak and pliable as he brought us closer to orgasm. I'd given up my control and pacing to him, letting him take the lead.

His sounds of pleasure matched our movements and his whole body seemed to be responding in a way that was entirely new. It wasn't just his eyes. His skin was warm and slightly damp beneath my hands. He was always so cool to the touch and I rarely saw him sweat. His cheeks had pinked from the exertion, his lips had plumped and looked deliciously beestung and he kept trying to push or nudge his hair from his face as it was limp and unruly from perspiration.

Rory was looking at both of us, dividing his attention and affection between our bodies and our mouths. I was so glad he was there, so glad we'd all agreed to this. And so glad that somehow it still felt like we were all together, all at once, all moving and writhing and gasping and moaning together.

The Doctor rolled us over suddenly. One second I was above him, the next securely on my back below him, feeling his thighs pressing firmly against my inner ones. With a throaty whisper he said, "Please, I want to be on top for this."

"So traditional all of a sudden." I laughed, but as he continued his strokes I grew serious and quiet. The change of angle was brilliant and feeling him thrust inside of me, smoothly, unhurried and firm was wondrous.

I heard Rory's thoughts in my head, so warm and loving. The Doctor had backed off a bit but I imagined it wasn't purposeful, I think it was too much of a distraction at this moment to divert any attention away from not coming.

_I love watching him please you. _I heard Rory think._ I love the little pout you get when he touches you just so. I love the way you bite your lip and the little crease of your brow when he moves inside you._

"I love your face too." I said reaching out to touch his cheek.

The Doctor had lost his rythmn and that thrilled me. He had been saying my name over and over again but now that was replaced with desperate, sliglty unsteady whimpers.

"Are you ok, Doctor?"

"It's...I'm ok, I'm just getting close...thought I could last longer." He said shyly.

"It's ok...me too." And I was. Slick and hot, body arching beneath him as I felt that occasional contact with my clit. I was ready.

"Amelia Pond, you turn me inside out."

I reflexively tightened around him, for my pleasure and his and he groaned and swore his voice uncommonly low.

"It's just going to be really...strong." he whispered haltingly in my ear.

It didn't sound like a warning, just a statement, but I gently teased him anyway.

"Shall I take cover?"

He smiled and shaking his head, no, chuckled against me.

"I've got you, my love." I said. I put my palms on either side of his face, raising it, needing his eye contact. "We've both got you."

"I know." was all he responded. And then I watched as the gold, flame overtook his eyes, swallowing his pupils, everything lost in that ancient, primal light.

"Rory...kiss me." he said suddenly and my husbands brought their lips together. Amber light flared between them and when the Doctor pulled away, Rory's lips were glowing. "Now kiss her." He instructed.

I wasn't sure what the Doctor had done, but now both of their eyes pulsed as Rory kissed me. I felt something surge through me, something strange and wonderful. Were my eyes like theirs now too? I wished I could see for myself!

"You're both the most beautiful things I've ever seen." I said gazing up at them. And they were, my boys, my perfect, handsome boys. I wrapped one arm around the Doctor's back and the other I put on Rory's forearm, holding them both as tightly to me as I could.

"Amy, Rory...you both smell like Time Lord...oh God...I'm coming...come on, Ponds,... together..."

The Doctor kissed me and I put a hand in his hair and Rory's hair. Instead of increasing his pace the Doctor slowed down and I came around him. I felt and heard Rory orgasm at my side and I couldn't tell if the Doctor had done his brain massage thing or if this was more organic. Honestly, from the sound of it, I didn't think Rory cared where it came from.

The Doctor was last. He grew warmer under my hand and I noticed each gasp from me produced a puff of gold that drifted up into the air. I pulled him tight against me as he came, long, shuddery and shaky. I didn't understand a word that poured from his mouth save our names, but it seemed to be a torrent of swears, affection and sweet orgasmic nonsense. I felt him spurt hot, thick and copious. He kept moving inside me, slow, steady his voice cracked and breathy in my ear. It was as if another wave caught me up and I started to come again. And then he was flowing through me, around me, surging through each pore. It's as though time has stopped or at the very least slowed. I heard Rory come again at my side, high and whimpery and I reached for his hand, needing him with me, just as close as the Doctor. The Doctor slowed, his voice now totally gone, our eyes met again and they still shone. He kissed me through those final thrusts before coming to rest against me. He glowed beneath my hands, little tremors shaking his body above and within mine. I pulled Rory against us as all three of us gasped for breath.

"You ok?" Rory asked after a moment.

"Better than ok. Blissfully content." I said kissing him atop the head. "You?"

"Brilliant. Just brilliant."

"And you, Doctor?" I asked.

He was still inside of me, pressing his body down against me his cheek to mine. When he didn't answer right away I started to gently stroke his back.

"Baby? You ok, love?"

He nodded against me and I kissed his head as well.

"Baby." he said softly. Raising his head. His eyes were warm and soft, no longer a fire but like the soft glow of embers. "We three just made a baby."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Doctor." Rory said kissing the Doctor's shoulder.

"You're right, Rory. Amy, dear am I crushing you?" he said. He quickly withdrew and moved off of me.

He pulled the covers over all of us and both my boys sandwiched on each side of me.

Their hands moved to rest atop my abdomen.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his voice hoarse and curious.

"Fine, wonderful."

"Do you feel any different?" Rory asked.

I thought about it and then put my hand to my abdomen to join theirs. I did feel different.

"You should feel warmth. No discomfort but a decided feeling of warmth in your womb. That's just me, doing a bit of redecorating in there." He kissed me sweetly, tenderly, his former passion replaced by adoration.

Rory snuggled against me and I turned my head to kiss him as well.

"Doctor, what did you mean when you said we smelled like Time Lord?"

"I gave you each a bit of regeneration energy. It should have made climax more intense for all of us."

"Oh yeah...intense is an understatement. I'm still twitching." Rory said good naturedly.

"And for a moment you both smelled like my people. That was a bit of an extra turn on to me. Now you just smell pregnant."

"Doctor.." Rory said. "We agreed we were going to wait until the test."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm just excited." he said grinning broadly at us. "Are you alright, Amy? Is there anything we can get you?"

"Yeah, is there anything you need?"

Oh, I could get used to this. They were both looking at me so excitedly, so eagerly but the truth was I didn't want anything now, except them.

"I'm fine. I just want to sleep here with my boys. Cuddle up to me, loves."

"I love you, Amy." The Doctor said.

"And I love you, Amy." Rory echoed.

"I love you both. Come here."

I wrapped my arms around them and rather than having to decide between them I wanted them both at my side. They curled against me, linking their fingers as they rested their hands on my belly.

First the Doctor drifted off to sleep and then Rory. I stayed awake, listening to them breathe, softly and securely in my arms. It was good. It gave me time to reflect. I chuckled as I thought about the three of us living in London. Doing the grocery shopping. The Doctor and I kissing Rory goodbye in the morning as he left for work. Hiring a babysitter and having a romantic dinner for three. How we would explain the Doctor to people, to my parents, to Rory's dad? I didn't want to hide anything, it would probably just be best to be honest. Mum, Dad, Brian, I'm in a polygamous marriage with a centuries old alien and I'm carrying his space-baby which may or may not have a Time-Head.

What kind of father would the Doctor be? Would he give piggyback rides? Does he know how to test a bottle temperature on his wrist? Does he know any lullaby's? Would he show up for school conferences? What kind of dad would Rory be? Would he know how to teach him or her how to ride a bike? Does he know enough bedtime stories? Would he call family meetings? Would I be a good mum? Breast or bottle? Would I be strict or a pushover? Will I have any sort of natural instinct? Will I be overbearing? Or overprotective?

"Yes to the first. Yes to the second. Yes to the third, I know tons. Yes to the fourth especially if there's tea and biscuits. Love a conference, love to confer. As for Rory, best to ask him, preferably when he's awake. As for you, you're going to be a wonderful mum, I just know it. But, we're not supposed to talk about it until you take the test which by the way is on the side of the sink in the loo. Also, may I interject, space-baby with a Time-Head?"

The Doctor had mumbled that entire paragraph in sleepy rush, some of it obscured as his lips were pressed against my shoulder.

"Did I wake you up, Doctor? I'm sorry."

"You were thinking so loudly I figured the only way to derail your train of thought was to answer your questions. Feel better?"

I suppose he had made me feel a bit better. I needed something to break up my stream of consciousness worrying.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Good, then go to sleep, Pond. Doctor's orders."

That was good advice and I did manage to drift off for an hour or three. Not long after though I extricated myself from my husbands and crept quietly to the loo. On the sink, as he'd said was a pregnancy test. On top of the box was a Post-It Note.

WHEN YOU'RE READY, POND.

Now I'd taken enough of these to know it was way too soon to even get results. But when I looked closer on the yellow paper I saw the word (PEEL). I did as it commanded, peeling off the initial note and another note, beneath the first revealed itself.

YES, IT WOULD BE TOO SOON, POND, BUT I'VE SONICED IT. (PEEL)

"Shouldn't they be here for this?" I said aloud to no one in particular.

WE'LL BE WAITING. TAKE YOUR TIME. HAVE A BATH. (PEEL)

The funny thing is, that's exactly what I wanted to do. How does he know things like that?

I KNOW BECAUSE I'M CLEVER. (PEEL)

"I'm nervous."

I KNOW. ME TOO. WHEN YOU'RE READY, COME TELL US THE NEWS. (PEEL)

"Ok. I love you, Doctor."

I LOVE YOU, TOO. (PEEL)

"But you should stop writing in all caps. It makes you look like a psychopath."

OI! IT GETS THE POINT ACROSS. AND AREN'T YOU IMPRESSED THAT I'VE PREDICTED OUR ENTIRE CONVERSA

"Ran out of space?"

I peeled without being instructed to.

UMM, YES, SURE DID. RIGHT, INTO THE BATH WITH YOU.

I smiled as I took the test out of the package. After trying time and time again with Rory, this was old hat. I could pee on a stick with the best of them. Once I was done I just stood and stared at it. What if he was wrong? What if I was beyond even the Doctor's ability to repair? I turned away from the test quickly and switched on the water. It wasn't long after I was soaking in a bubble bath which was doing wonders to quiet my thoughts. Everything always looks grand when you're covered in suds.

I did as the Doctor had suggested, I took my time. I stayed in until the water grew luke warm and my fingertips got pruny. Occasionally I'd cast a glance at the countertop and then look away. Surely there was an answer by now. Hell, there might have been an answer a second after I'd looked away. After all, he had said he'd soniced it. That was our future up there. A future I so badly wanted. So what was I dragging my feet about?

"Amelia Pond, time to stop waiting."

I rose up from the water and stepped out of the tub. I hastily dried myself off and wrapped the nearby robe around my body. Leaning over the sink I closed my eyes and inhaled.

"Ok, count of three." I breathed. "One...two...three."

Opening my eyes and stared at the stick.

And there it was... a big, beautiful, blue plus sign. Of _course _ it was blue.

I looked up at my reflection in the mirror and caught myself smiling, a huge, wide toothy, grin. It had worked. I was going to be a mum again. And I was going to get to raise my baby this time, the right way.

Placing my hand to abdomen I started to whisper softly.

"Alright little Time Lord or Lady, shall we go tell them?"

I took another deep breath to steady myself and test in hand I opened the door. As I expected they were sitting straight up in bed, engaged in a conversation that stopped the moment they saw me.

"Well?" Rory said nervously. He had his hand resting on the Doctor's shoulder in what looked like an iron grip.

"Well...I think it's about time we start picking out names." I said approaching them. "It will probably take the three of us the full nine months to decide."

"It worked?" Rory asked his face breaking into a tentative smile. "We did it?"

"We did it, boys!" I said beaming at them.

They both leapt to their feet almost at once. Rory bounding up, standing on the mattress only to jump off in front of me, lift me off my feet and kiss me deeply. The Doctor whopped with joy and did a few excited bounces on the bed like a five year old before joining us on the floor. They both embraced me tightly but getly, kissing and cooing and congratualiting.

"Can I see it?" Rory asked and I passed him the stick. How many moments had we had like this but never been quite able to celebrate, alway tentative, alway afraid.

"Have a look at that!" he said showing it to the Doctor.

The Doctor gazed at the stick and smiled.

"This was a good idea Rory. Much more heartwarming than a scan."

"But you still want to run your scan don't you?" Rory laughed.

"Well of course. But tomorrow, it can all wait until tomorrow. Can't it, Amy?"

They were both so happy, so bursting with pride I couldn't help but smile and kiss them.

"We should get you off your feet." Rory said suddenly.

"Excellent idea, Rory. Amy, we're getting you off your feet." The Doctor said.

Well that had happened quickly. They were all of a sudden hovering and concerned. Sure it would get old after awhile but right now I just found it terribly cute.

"Boys I'm fine, really." I said as the ushered me onto the bed."

"Of course you are and you're going to stay that way." The Doctor said. "Doctor's orders."

"He's right. Nurses orders, too."

They fluffed up a ridiculous array of pillows behind me and I settled down against them. They both climbed into the bed alongside me gingerly.

"Our magnificent, amazing, impossible, glorious, pregnant-Pond! We'll have to go somewhere to celebrate. There's a planet-"

"Doctor, let's just enjoy the moment." Rory said.

The Doctor nodded in reply. "Quite right, quite right."

"We'll start you on pre natal vitamins tomorrow." Rory said. "We'll all start eating better. Oh and we can go on a shopping excursion, start picking out baby clothes and toys. The Doctor can whip up Baby's-First'Sonic'Screwdriver."

I wasn't sure when the tears started. Normally a mention of vitamins and shopping didn't make we weepy but hearing Rory talk like that and knowing, feeling that this was real suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks.

At the first sniffle, my boys tightened their arms around me, the Doctor at my back, Rory in front.

"Happy tears." The Doctor whispered into my hair.

Rory kissed my nose just quietly saying, "I know my love, I know."

"I love you both." I managed to sob.

"We love you." The Doctor said. "Get some rest."

I nodded, that sounded like a good idea.

"Night-night, Ponds."

In the quiet, in the dark, safe in our bed we held one another and I think it was the most intimate moment I'd ever shared with them.

The next morning I arose to what may be the most ridiculous, enormous, extreme breakfast extravaganza known to man but first the Doctor awakened me with sweet, semi-sensual kisses.

"Morning, love." he said.

I stretched and grinned at him.

"Morning. Hey, you're already dressed."

"Yes, we let you sleep in but Rory and I thought you might be a bit peckish. We made breakfast, he's putting the finishing touches on everything and I've been sent to fetch you. Feel up to it?"

"Yes, Doctor, I'm fine." I laughed. "I'm a few hours pregnant not an invalid."

"I know, I know," he said smiling. He made a move to get out of bed and I grabbed his arm.

"Hey, wait a second. You're just going to kiss me like that and skonker off? I don't think so." Yanking him back into the bed with me I took his hand and placed it on my breast encouraging him to squeeze. "What do you know, I'm having my first craving!"

He gave in to me like always, pressing down on top of me.

"Amy, We've got lots to do and I wanted to run a slew of tests on you today!" he halfheartedly complained.

"Oh, tests, sounds like lots of fun!" I said mockingly.

"Tests can be fun!" he protested. "Alright, what will it take to get you up and out of this bed, Pond?"

"A quickie." I said immediately.

"Never been good at quickies with you. You know I like to take my time. Can I negotiate you down?"

"Down to what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor gave me a naughty grin before he disappeared under the blankets. "Down to _here_." He said parting my thighs just before putting that talented tongue to work.

Ten or so minutes later the Doctor and I entered the kitchen

"Hello, husband." I said brightly

Hello, wife. And how are we today?"

"We are just fine." I let my eyes roam over the table. It looked like a cornucopia had exploded. "I don't have to eat all this, do I?"

"We went a bit overboard didn't we?" Rory said approaching the the Doctor. He brought the older man in for a diferent sort of kiss that ended with him sucking on the Doctor's bottom lip.

"Mmmm, now I know why that took so long." he said giving the Doctor a swat on the bottom. "Roped you into it did she?"

"Indeed, I went kicking and screaming. Now, Amy, eat up."

We all sat down at the table. I was hungrier than I thought but not quite famished enough to make my way through the toast and omelettes and waffles and pancakes and bacon and fruit salada and...well it just went on from there. We were actually surprisingly normal, we ate, we chatted, the Doctor told us about the next dozen places he wanted to take us. But both Rory and I could tell he was antsy.

Finally Rory sighed.

"Amy, before his head goes flying off his neck is it alright if he runs his scan?"

"Sure, why not, I'm done eating anyways." I said taking a sip of orange juice. "Take out your screwdriver and scan away."

"Not the screwdriver, we have to go to the console room. Come on!"

We dashed to the console room and I stood and waited while the Doctor ordered the TARDIS to give me the once over.

We three gathered around the screen and watched. There it was, Pregnancy Scan for Amelia Pond: Pregnant.

The Doctor pushed a few more buttons and then,

"Hm." he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Hm? Hm, what?" I asked. "What is Hm?"

The Doctor walked away from the screen to another part of the console.

I can't describe the fear I felt and everything nightmare I'd had, every negative thought, every nagging "What if?" suddenly shoved its way to the forefront of my mind. What was wrong now?

"Rory, come here for a moment."

"What is it Doctor?" He asked and I saw the same worry I felt reflected in his face.

"Nothing, everything's fine."

"Is that rule Number One again?" I asked as my heart started to pound in my chest.

"Ponds, listen to me." The Doctor said facing us. "I swear on my life, nothing is wrong, in fact somethng may be oddly...right. I just don't understand. Rory, stick your finger on the console, just there.

He did as he was asked and before I had made my way over to him he yelped.

"What happened, baby?" I asked.

"Something jabbed me." he said popping his finger in his mouth.

"Yes, blood sample, needed one. I can't believe I don't have you on file. I think I kept meaning to do it but you kept dying."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Now what are you seeing?"

"The zygote." The Doctor said and I saw a small, fond smile spread over his face.. "Not even an embryo yet."

"What is it, Doctor!?" I said near tears again. This was rending my heart, waiting frantically for him to explain.

"There can't be much to see now, not yet." Rory said putting his hand around my waist protectively. He rubbed my arm soothingly but it didn't make me feel any better.

"No, its not wat I'm seeing. It's what I'm reading. DNA make up. Time Lord, Human... and _Human_." he looked at both of us with surprise.

"What?" Rory and I both said at the same time.

"There's Me, there's Amelia and then Rory, there's _you_."

"I don't understand." All three of us said at once.

"Hold on, Ponds, I'm thinking." The Doctor said starting to pace.

We watched him circle and circle the room, muttering to himself. Neither Rory or I dared to interrupt.

"I mean it's not unheard of, it's not necessarily impossible but it requires manipulation at the cellular level, Lots of detailed technical laboratory work. Unless..._unless_...Rory. Rory!" and suddenly he looked delighted. "It's you!."

"What's me?"

"It's you, it's all about you! The TARDIS, she was inside of you and then on top of that it was your idea to abstain. You got one attempt at this, maybe two, no definitely two and damned if you didn't' connect. Well done Rory!"

A look of understanding dawned on Rory's face even as he asked,

"Doctor what are you saying?"

"What did the TARDIS say to you?" he asked. "I can tell you what she said to me. 'I solved it for you. You and the Pretty one. Or rather I will solve it. It was troubling you and the Orangy-Girl so I fixed it. The rest you can do yourselves_.' "_

"She said to me, I can do anything."

"And she can, can't you, you clever girl, you had this planned all along didn't you? Oh you are brilliant. Sexy, smart and brilliant!" The Doctor planted a kiss on the center console column looking elated.

I felt my nerves slowly start to settle but I still didn't fully comprehend what they were both saying.

"Doctor?" I asked plaintively.

My husband walked over to me and took my face in his hands. "Oh, Pond. Again, love, everything is fine. Let me explain when the three of us had our...intimacy with the TARDIS, Rory asked her to move through him. All that sentient energy, the Huon particles, the heart, the soul of the ship, all that endless _life_, it whizzed around inside him. She couldn't exactly fix you so she just briefly made Rory, well, a bit more like me. That was your fondest wish, Rory." He said glancing at him briefly. "She's done it before. Blon wanted to regress. Rose wanted to bring everyone back to life and you, Roranicus Pondicus you wanted to be able to impregnate your wife. So Sexy solved it."

It was finally starting to make sense to me, as much as anything could make sense with the Doctor.

"Everything is ok?" I asked one final time.

"Everything is better than ok!" he said kissing me and then Rory enthusiatically. "Simply put, the three of us just made a baby. We are all three biological parents of this child!"

Before I knew it Rory had me off my feet and was spinning me around in a circle as the Doctor cooed praise and adoration to his beloved ship. When Rory set me down the Doctor was next to pick me up.

"Amelia Pond, have I now, _finally _ impressed you?" He said smiling widely.

"Yes, Doctor. The both of you have certainly impressed me. But really big breakfast and then big scare, can we stop with the spinning?"

He set me down immediately and kissed my cheek.

"Ok, good, now then. Where should we go to celebrate? Somewhere relaxing? Somewhere beautiful and lovely where our wife can be pampered and adored. What say, Rory?"

"Sounds good to me." Rory said but I frowned.

"We'll have plenty of time to relax later. I want excitement, I want to jump off of things and battle aliens and fire a space gun. I'm going to have that window close quickly over the next nine months so I want to get my jollies in now!"

"Oh, yes of course, Pond, but about that nine months..." he said looking at his controls without looking at me. "Did I forget to mention that it's not actually nine months...it's ten."

My jaw dropped open and I stalked up to him and started assaulting him with pinches which he was helpless to deflect.

"Ten months!" I exclaimed.

"Ow!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Ten which sometimes...just _sometimes_...slides gracefully into eleven."

"Eleven months?" I said my eyes widening to what I imagined was the size of saucers. "What like a giraffe or walrus? Don't you think you could have told me that sooner!?"

Rory chuckled and I shot daggers at him.

"Actually gestation for a giraffe is sixteen months and a walrus is fifteen. Carrying a Time Lord puts you closest to the manatee."

I leaned in close to give him a bit of a warning.

"Call your pregnant wife a manatee just once more."

"Umm, yes. Well technically, I just don't know, Amy." The Doctor put an arm around each of our shoulders pulling us close. I was still pouting but I only barely meant it. "The three of us are about to embark on an exciting adventiure. There has never been a human-human-Time Lord hybrid before. Never! Anything could happen, we're in for a runaway train of the fantastic. All aboard. This is going to be like Christmas!"

"Thrilling, even." Rory added.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" The Doctor supplied.

"Miraculous." Rory said nuzzling the Doctor's cheek.

"I can't even think of the perfect word to describe this." The Doctor remarked, for the first time that I'd known him giving up on finding the absolute spot on word for a situation.

"I know it." I said suddenly. "And it's one of the best words in the universe."

They looked at me expectantly. I gave them each a swift kiss on the cheek before grinning at my husbands and saying,

"Geronimo."

THE END.

_**FINAL AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**Ok guys. That was it. **_

_**The end.**_

_**No seriously, the end, see how it's underlined?**_

_**This was supposed to be a one shot and it lasted 6 months, 20 chapters and nearly 90 thousand words. Which according to a quick search online would make about a 300 page book. **_

_**There will be no more "Come And Knock On Our Door."**_

_**None.**_

_**Ok, so maybe I was toying with the idea of a sequel. Maybe...**_

_**And maybe I've already had a title for it... for months.**_

_**And maybe I have a few ideas.**_

_**And maybe it would be called "Man About The House" which is the title of the British show that Three's Company was based on and obviously the title of this story was based on the Three's Company theme song.**_

_**But it's totally not gonna happen. I'm swamped with Grad school and "Epistolary" (speaking of which, in the tradition of shameless self promotion why not go and read some of it if you're not already. You may like it. It's really different from this, though) and life.**_

_**Don't get your hopes up.**_

_**Seriously. **_

_**I have absolutely nothing written beyond this, so don't.**_

_**Just don't...**_

_**Ok maybe...you can get your hopes up a little.**_

_**Maybe.**_

_**But in all seriousness, thank you so, so, so much for reading and following along on this little, silly, smut odyssey. I'm really, really sad to see it go. I love these characters, I love the story and they truly, truly make me happy. It's hard to say goodbye to them. Thank you so much for all your support over this past 1/2 of a year. **_

_**So here it is, my final carnival barker call for reviews. Lemme have 'em, one last time.**_

_**Once again, readers, you have my sincerest thanks,**_

_**-Maribor**_


	21. Man About The House: Teaser

_**Ok. here's the deal. I'm rubbish at writing "adventure" stories. So, I can't really pretend this is going to be about Amy, say, getting kidnapped by the Sycorax when she's 8 months pregnant and Rory and the Doctor waging a war to get her back. I am and ever shall be an emotional writer, angst, humor, my own version of romance and sexy times. Which is why I'm not sure what I can promise what will happen with this story, if anything. Maybe it will just be a series of vignettes rather than a linear tale. I don't know. I'm not sure and why I'm starting this when I'm 40+ years away from finishing Epistolary and when I should be reading Arabian Nights for class, I dunno. But here I am. I just can't let it go. At least not right now. Hear me when I say I have no idea where I'm going with this but, this is what I have so far and rest assured, this really, truly is the last post under "Come And Knock On Our Door". The next one will be a completely different story, a sorta-sequel called "Man About The House". **_

_**OK. Rory's Point of View. Very short. Just a teaser. I'm not even sure if this is how I'm going to open up the story, this might come along later but this is where I started writing so this is what you get.**_

**Man About The House: Teaser**

Up until that moment I hadn't even known the Doctor _could _ vomit.

He'd landed us rather abruptly. So abruptly in fact I had to grab onto Amy to make sure she didn't tip over which was silly because she was always the one out of the three of us who's as surefooted as a goat. The Doctor and I were much more likely to trip over our own feet. But he didn't trip. He threw a few levers and then in record speed he bounded from the TARDIS console to the door and flinging it open he bent over and seemed to rid himself not just of breakfast but perhaps the last...I don't know...five meals we'd eaten. It was graphically bad and I grimaced as I walked towards him. Amy, poor thing went green and jogged in the opposite direction. For a second I didn't know who to follow, nauseous pregnant wife or puking husband. Amy made the decision for me, waving me away as she hurried towards the loo.

I got to the Doctor just as he was leaning in the doorway of the TARDIS.

He raised a hand at whoever was outside.

"Sorry about that. Lovely wedding, beautiful bride. My apologies about parking a police box in the middle of your aisle and vomiting on your flowers. I'll be going now."

I hastily pulled him back inside, muttered a "Sorry" to the assembled guests, It really did look like a nice wedding, and shut the door.

"Doctor, are you ok?" I asked him, my brow knitted in worry. There was a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead and a few chunks of his hair were stuck to the slickness.

"Mmmm." he said noncommittally as he leaned against the frame. The Doctor closed his eyes and placed a hand over his stomach which I was certain I could still hear making gurgling noises.

"Come sit down." I said putting my arm around him and leading him to the nearest chair. He stopped for one second to input a coordinate so that the TARDIS made her way back to the time vortex and away from the stunned bridal party. He then unceremoniously flopped into the chair.

"No need to coddle me. I'm fine." But he didn't feel very strong in my arms.

"I didn't know you could do that." I said honestly.

"Do what? Vomit? Well I have a _stomach_, Rory." he said with some irritation. "Where's Amy?"

"Seeing you set her off. You know she's an emetophobe."

The Doctor nodded. Some people couldn't handle blood, Amy flipped out over puke, the sound, the sight, the mere concept and being three months pregnant and battling valiantly through morning sickness didn't help.

"You should go check on our wife."

"She waved me away, I'm checking on you right now. Darling, are you sick." I said crouching down in front of him. I put my hand to his forehead and he raised his eyes to watch me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You're right. This is a rubbish way to take a temp." I stood and pressed my lips to his temple.

"If you're trying to kiss me your aim is a bit off, my love. Not to mention you might want to wait until I'd had a moment to brush."

"You're warm." I said frowning.

"You don't even know what I normally run."

"Love, I've had your body pressed to mine enough to know how you should feel. You run cooler than humans, I'd say you're normally about 60 degrees Fahrenheit. But you feel like you may be about mid-70's at the moment. And as I said, you're warm. Time Lord fever. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Rory. Everyone is entitled to get a little space sick."

I put my hand to his cheek and he pressed his face against it making it clear that despite his irritated tone he relished the affection.

"What's wrong?" I persisted. Repeating a question was something he found sound annoying that it often got him to admit the truth.

"Everything is fine."

"What's wrong? You've been pretty subdued lately. You weren't really hungry at dinner. You didn't want to make love last night."

"Don't say dinner and I was tired." He huffed as he folded his arms. "Is our entire marriage built on sex?"

"Ok, one final time and let me warn you, if you lie to me or just dodge the question I'm putting you to bed. So help me God, I will throw you over my shoulder and put you in bed until you either tell me what is wrong or you feel better. Trust me, that's my best offer _if _you don't want to tell me the truth. And guess what, mate, I'm talking quarantine because you're not going to infect Amy or the baby."

"You think you're capable of quarantining me on my own ship?" He scoffed.

"I do and I think the TARDIS would help."

He looked worried for a moment and I knew I was onto something. I'd felt a sort of unease from the ship or at least I thought I had. An almost imperceptible change in the atmosphere.

"So, last time. Last chance. What. Is. Wrong."

**A/N - Cliffhanger! Dun-dun-duuunnnnn! What's wrong with the Doctor?! I have a bit more written but it's not fit for consumption yet. **

**Ugh...what am I doing? Don't hate me if I never finish this.**


End file.
